California Guys
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Wajah Sebastian memerah. Kena juga dia! Selama ini kan dia terus yang meledek Ciel! Mau dikemanakan mukanya yang memiliki predikat 'Orang menyebalkan' di mata Ciel? LAST CHAPTER, UPDATE! PLEASE ENJOY!
1. The Lifeguard

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

**PLEASE ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE LIFEGUARD**

**XXX**

Seorang pria berambut _raven_ menutupi kedua iris merahnya dengan kacamata berlensa hitam. Mengurangi intensitas matahari yang menyilaukan mata saat melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

Dan sepertinya…tak ada.

Pemandangan di depannya tak jauh beda dari biasanya.

Gadis-gadis yang mengumbar dadanya untuk mencoklatkan kulit, ibu-ibu gendut yang sedang mengoles selai _strawberry_ di atas tikar piknik, anak-anak yang membentuk sebuah bangunan pasir dan dengan konyolnya menyebut itu istana, kemudian orang-orang yang lalu lalang hanya untuk merasakan pasir di sela jari kaki mereka. Sementara pantai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berenang dan berselancar.

Ya, itu semua adalah pemandangan biasa di pesisir pantai California.

"Ha~h…hari ini memang sepi kerjaan," gumamnya. "Cuaca dan ombak hari ini terlalu bagus sampai-sampai tak ada orang yang tenggelam."

Pria itu, Sebastian Michaelis, adalah salah seorang dari regu penyelamat pantai di The Beach, Newport Beach California. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menghabiskan waktu yang membosankan ini dengan berenang, berselancar, atau menggoda gadis-gadis yang kegeeran saat diajak ngobrol olehnya.

_Well_, sebenarnya pria 22 tahun itu tidak suka gadis. Dia hanya suka menertawakan kekonyolan gadis-gadis itu dalam hati saat mereka mengira telah berhasil menggaet seorang Sebastian Michaelis.

Tapi entah kenapa dia malas melakukannya hari ini.

Hari ini, dia hanya ingin jadi 'penjaga pantai'. Tak kurang, tak lebih.

Permintaan mengoles _sunblock_ yang biasanya dia terima dengan senang hati, kali ini ditolaknya. Jika ada gadis mendekat padanya sambil membawa-bawa _tube_ krim anti matahari, dia akan langsung menghilang.

Hah~~dia sendiri juga bingung dengan _mood_-nya hari ini.

Walau begitu, dia masih mau membalas lambaian gadis-gadis yang cekikikan dan wara-wiri di hadapannya. Beberapa jelas-jelas sengaja mondar-mandir sampai dia ingat wajahnya.

Sebastian yang biasa, pasti bakal langsung menghampiri mereka dan mereka akan mengajaknya bersenang-senang di bawah payung sambil menenggak segelas _gin_ hanya untuk mendapat jatah bersandar di dada bidang pria itu.

Sebastian memang memesona. Wajahnya tampan, perawakannya tegap dan atletis, dadanya bidang, kulitnya tetap putih meskipun sering dijemur di bawah matahari (untuk yang satu ini Sebastian sering merasa kesal karena menurutnya _tan_ lebih eksotis), perutnya yang _six pack_ dan diumbar kemana-mana, sungguh menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

"Hei! Kau nggak pergi bareng mereka?" Sebastian menoleh ke rekannya yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya, Ronald Knox. Pria berambut coklat sebagian itu menunjuk gadis-gadis yang duduk di tepi pantai dengan mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

"Malas. Bosan."

Jawaban singkat Sebastian membuat kedua alis Ronald bertaut.

"Ho…bagaimana kalau mengincar cowok-cowok untuk dijadikan pacar betulan?"

"Tak ada yang menarik," jawab Sebastian dengan tampang bosan.

"Cowok itu manis!" tunjuk Ronald pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari bilik ganti. Sebastian memutar bola matanya.

"Dia memang manis, tapi aku tak tertarik! Sudahlah! Berhenti mengurusiku, Ron! Bersenang-senang saja sana dengan gadis-gadismu!" usir Sebastian saat dia mulai merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Ronald.

"Huu…kelihatannya Sebastian kita sedang _bad mood_!"

Sebastian tak menanggapi ucapan Ronald dan memilih mengistirahatkan matanya dengan pemandangan pantai lagi. Membosankan.

'Rasanya pantai ini bakal lebih indah kalau mereka semua disingkirkan,' pikir Sebastian yang _mood_-nya terlanjur rusak.

Tak lama kemudian matanya terpaku pada sesosok anak lelaki yang susah payah berjalan ke laut sambil menenteng papan selancar. Seringai mencemooh terbentuk di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Lihat itu, Ron! Ada anak kecil mencoba berselancar!" Ronald mengikuti arah telunjuk Sebastian dan mendapati seorang remaja pendek sedang tertatih menuju pantai. Tentunya dia cukup kesulitan mengangkat papan selancar yang boleh dibilang, lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Wah! Jangan meremehkannya Sebastian! Buktinya dia diperbolehkan berjalan ke pantai sendirian oleh ibunya. Mungkin saja dia hebat! Haha!" ujar Ronald yang, yah…sedikit banyak juga berisi ejekan.

"Lihat saja kulitnya yang pucat itu! Bisa kupastikan ini kali pertama dia terpapar sinar matahari secara langsung. Terus…kaki dan tangannya yang kurus itu…mana kuat dia menghadapi terjangan ombak dan berdiri lurus di papan selancar?" jelas Sebastian.

Matanya tak dapat beralih dari sosok remaja berambut kelabu itu. Di balik kaus jaring-jaring lengan buntungnya, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia tak punya otot perut satu pun. Lengannya saja lurus seperti ranting! Lagipula kulitnya yang halus seperti perempuan cukup meyakinkan Sebastian bahwa anak itu…TIDAK BISA BERSELANCAR!

Entah kenapa siangnya tak lagi terasa membosankan. Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Bukan ide brilian sih… Hanya sebuah ide nggak guna yang biasa dilontarkan pemuda yang hanya mampu memikirkan senang-senang seperti dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan. Aku bertaruh, salah satu dari kita harus menyelamatkannya beberapa detik setelah dia masuk ke laut. Yang kalah, harus menraktir minum nanti malam. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, curaaaaang! Kalau begini sih sudah pasti aku yang kalah!" protes Ronald.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang jangan meremehkannya. Kau takut?"

"Oke! Aku terima tawaranmu. Berjuanglah, bocaaaaaah!" Ronald berteriak kencang. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya termasuk safir milik remaja yang jadi bahan taruhan mereka kali ini. Dan saat melihat wajah pemuda cantik itu, Sebastian makin terkikik geli. Dia akan menang mudah.

"Kau seharusnya memasak _pancake_ di rumah, Sayang!" desis Sebastian dengan nada mengejek. Tentu saja ditujukan pada 'peselancar tak meyakinkan' yang jadi bulan-bulanan dipikirannya kali ini.

Tak lama, anak itu mulai berenang di atas papan selancarnya dan mengayunkan tangan menuju tengah laut di mana ombak datang bergulung-gulung. Ronald hanya sanggup melihatnya dengan harap-harap cemas, sementara Sebastian menyeringai lebih lebar ketika anak itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat hendak berdiri di atas papan.

Akhirnya Sebastian hanya bisa ternganga saat sang 'peselancar tak meyakinkan itu' berdiri mantap di atas papan selancarnya, di atas ombak yang lumayan besar, dengan gaya dan manuver yang profesional. Dia membuka kacamatanya cepat hanya untuk melihat bocah itu tersenyum saat dia berhasil menaklukan ombak dengan mulus.

"Hahaha! Sudah kubilang kan, Sebs!" seru Ronald yang kini bersorak senang.

Dia menang taruhan, Kawan!

"Woohoooo! Kau hebat, Nak!"

Sebastian tak lagi menggubris sorakan Ronald. Dia sibuk memerhatikan remaja berambut kelabu yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan sekarang hanya berdiri di air. Dia tak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari sosok yang kini terlihat…mengagumkan.

Titik-titik air berkilau di kulit tangannya yang pucat saat dia menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah. Membuatnya seperti malaikat yang baru muncul dari air atau sejenisnya. _Sparkling anywhere_. Dan cahaya dari anak itu sungguh berkali-kali lipat lebih meyilaukan dari sinar matahari yang terik di atas sana.

Matanya mengikuti sang malaikat yang tampak tak berminat mengulang kegiatannya tadi dan memilih berjalan menuju pantai. Sebastian mengerutkan kening.

'Mana ada orang berselancar hanya sekali?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ternyata remaja tanggung itu berjalan menuju seorang gadis _blonde_ yang tampak memanggil-manggil dirinya dari pantai. Entah memanggil apa. Tak terlalu jelas.

'Pacarnya, ya?' Sebastian tersenyum begitu menyadari kekonyolan pikirannya. 'Mana mungkin dia punya pacar? Tidak pantas! Paling kakaknya!'

"Bas! Sebas!" Ronald mengibaskan tangannya di depan kedua mata Sebastian. Sebastian langsung memberi _deathglare_ terbaiknya. "Nya…kau naksir anak itu?"

"Cih!" rutuk Sebastian. Entah karena ucapan Ronald atau justru karena rekannya itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Haha! Yang jelas, hari ini kau harus menraktirku minum! Asyik! Asyik!"

"Iya, CEREWET!" teriak Sebastian tepat di depan wajah Ronald sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan rekannya.

"Hei, Sebs! Tunggu! Jangan ngambek, dong!" teriak Ronald sambil berlari menyusul Sebastian.

Mereka berdua pun menghilang di balik kerumunan pengunjung.

**XXX**

Sebastian berjalan menyisir pantai menuju tempat favoritnya. Tempat paling sempurna untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Tempat itu adalah sebuah karang menjorok di sudut paling kanan pantai yang jarang dikunjungi dan Sebastian selalu punya ritual untuk menikmati _sunset_ di sana sebelum pulang. Sendirian.

"Ha~h angin pasang memang yang paling-paling, lah!" gumamnya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya di udara untuk menikmati hembusan angin. Langit oranye yang indah juga menyediakan pemandangan menenangkan dan dengan setia mengiringi perjalanannya.

"Eh!" begitu sampai, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat menyadari bahwa dia tak sendirian di tempat itu. Ada orang lain. Parahnya, orang itu berjalan ke tengah laut!

Sebastian langsung berlari ke tepi pantai dan berteriak, "HOY! MAU APA KAU? KALAU MAU BUNUH DIRI JANGAN DI SINI!"

Seperti tak mendengar, sosok itu terus saja berjalan makin ke tengah. Sebastian tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena langit yang mulai menggelap dan jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh. Yang pasti orang bodoh itu sudah tercelup setengah badannya di laut.

Sebagai seorang penjaga pantai berdedikasi tinggi, Sebastian langsung mengambil tindakan. Dia berlari masuk ke air dan berenang cepat ke arah sosok itu. Setelah dekat, dia langsung meraih sosok itu dan berenang kembali ke pantai. Walau tak terlalu memerhatikan, sepertinya orang yang diselamatkannya adalah seorang laki-laki. Tepatnya anak laki-laki.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku, hei! Kau ini apa-apaan? HEI! Kau tuli?" seru si 'korban'. Tapi Sebastian tak menggubris. Saking konsennya berenang, dia bahkan tak sadar jika sejak tadi orang yang dia selamatkan mencoba memberontak sambil terus-terusan memberinya sumpah serapah.

Begitu di pantai…

"Hiih! Lepas! Lepaskan!" anak itu menyingkirkan tangan Sebastian dari tubuhnya dengan kasar, membuat si _raven_ sedikit emosi.

"Hei! Aku kan-," protes Sebastian terhenti saat dia menyadari siapa yang tengah dia hadapi dan baru saja dia tolong.

Anak itu! Anak yang tadi jadi bahan taruhannya dengan Ronald. Anak yang dia cari keberadaannya semenjak siang, tapi tak dia temukan. Raib begitu saja seolah dia tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di pantai ini.

Ternyata…kalau dilihat lebih dekat, anak ini jauh lebih manis. Membuat emosi Sebastian luruh seketika.

"_Well_, aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Kau masih muda. Jalan hidupmu masih panjang. Kenapa harus bunuh diri?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah prihatin. Sang empunya _cerulean_ mengernyitkan alis dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Bunuh diri? Siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Enak saja! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini cowok lemah, apa?" jawabnya sewot.

"Lho, terus apa yang tadi kau lakukan itu apa? Berjalan ke tengah laut. Apa lagi itu namanya kalau bukan percobaan bunuh diri?" balas Sebastian.

"Er! Yang jelas aku bukan mau bunuh diri! Aku hanya ingin berendam menikmati matahari tenggelam. Itu saja! Makanya, jangan sok tahu!" anak itu mendorong Sebastian kasar dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Heh…Sialnya aku karena sudah menolong Tuan Muda sok, belagu, pemarah, kasar, dan tak tahu berterima kasih ini…," Sebastian pura-pura memandangi langit dengan wajah _innocent_-nya saat si kelabu berbalik untuk memberi _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

Melihat Sebastian yang cuek bebek setelah mengucapkan kata-kata 'keramat' baginya, dia itu berjalan menghentak ke hadapan Sebastian kembali.

"Heh! Apa tadi kau bilang?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk hidung mancung Sebastian. Walau dia hanya setinggi bahu Sebastian, anak itu tetap memasang sikap menantang. Namun akhirnya dia kelabakan sendiri saat si _raven_ menangkap tangannya yang teracung. "Le-lepas!"

"Tadi aku bilang…Siapa namamu?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyejajarkan wajahnya di wajah bermata laut itu. Tentu saja anak itu makin emosi. Dan Sebastian sangat menikmatinya.

Ketika bibir mungil itu kembali membuka hendak menyemprotkan makian, Sebastian melepas cengkeramannya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Pulang sana! Nanti ibumu mencarimu. Aku tahu mereka menyuruhmu agar tidak bicara pada orang asing. Iya, kan?" ejek Sebastian. Sengaja. Saat tahu bahwa anak di hadapannya ini gampang naik darah, entah kenapa menggodanya jadi terlihat bagai ide cemerlang. Apalagi wajah anak ini begitu _cute_ saat marah-marah.

Di luar dugaan, anak itu tidak memakinya. Dia hanya ber-itch sambil menunjukkan kedua jari tengahnya pada Sebastian sebelum benar-benar pergi. Kali ini tidak menoleh lagi.

Sebastian yang kini tinggal sendirian, hanya bisa menarik napas panjang.

"Heh…ternyata aku salah strategi," ujarnya saat sosok kelabu itu menghilang. "Tapi…itu yang membuat ini semua makin menarik."

**XXX**

Sebastian janjian dengan Ronald di bar South Paradiso Hotel pukul 9 malam, namun si _raven _memilih datang lebih awal untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu di restoran hotel tersebut.

Yah…sesekali makan malam mewah di hotel, bolehlah! Beberapa gadis yang dia temui di sana, mengajaknya makan dan bersenang-senang bersama. Dan seperti tadi siang, Sebastian menolak.

Dia lebih memilih duduk sendirian di pojok dan menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Hm…," dia memandang berkeliling. Melakukan hobinya, mengamati orang. Saat matanya sampai ke pintu, segaris seringai terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Ah! Aku memang beruntung!" gumamnya begitu melihat…ya, ya, ya, kalian benar. Anak tadi!

Anak judes itu masuk ke dalam restoran bersama gadis _blonde_ berambut keriting yang bersamanya di pantai tadi siang. Si gadis tampak heboh sendiri menggandeng tangannya, sementara yang digandeng kelihatan jengah setengah mati.

"Oh! Jangan bilang gadis itu benar-benar pacarnya!" gerutu Sebastian. Tapi dari tingkahnya sih, sepertinya begitu. "Makan berdua dengan gadis tanpa orang tua? Jangan bilang mereka juga cuma liburan berdua! Ck, ck! Bocah begitu…"

Mereka duduk tak jauh dari Sebastian. Hanya terpisah sekitar lima meja. Jadi pria itu bebas mengawasi gerak-geriknya tanpa takut ketahuan karena dia juga terhalang oleh pengunjung yang duduk di meja di antara mereka.

"Sebastian, ini pesananmu!" Agni, pelayan restoran yang asli orang India dan juga merupakan sahabat baik Sebastian, meletakkan sepiring _steak_ medium di hadapan si _raven_. Dengan cepat Sebastian menyambar lengan Agni untuk berbisik.

"Sstt! Agni, kau tahu dia siapa?" Sebastian menunjuk ke arah si kelabu yang tengah berpangku tangan sambil mendengarkan gadis di hadapannya bicara. Kontras sekali raut senang gadis itu dengan tampang bosan miliknya. "Dia…tamu di hotel ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku melihatnya mondar-mandir beberapa kali bareng gadis itu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Agni heran sambil ikut memerhatikan apa yang ditunjuk oleh karibnya.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya!" jawab Sebastian tanpa mengalihkan _orb_ merahnya dari objek penglihatannya. Tak lama dia mendongak ke arah Agni yang sudah berdiri tegak kembali. "Agni, mau bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Tolong cari informasi tentang dia. Apapun. Namanya, asalnya, siapa saja yang bersamanya terutama gadis itu. Pokoknya APAPUN! Kau kan bisa tanya ke Grell…"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri saja?" jawab Agni. Sebastian melengos.

"Ah, aku tak mau berurusan sama resepsionis banci kecentilan itu! Ayolah Agni, bantu aku! Kalau kau kan lebih leluasa mencari informasi tentang dia!"

Agni menghembuskan napas pasrah dan akhirnya mengangguk. Sebastian menunjuknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Kau memang temanku yang paling baik!" serunya.

"Tapi…dia punya urusan apa denganmu? Jangan-jangan…"

"Agni!" Agni hampir melempar nampan di tangannya saat suara yang paling malas dia dengar, menyebut namanya. Pemiliknya tengah membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Di _badge_-nya tercetak nama William T. Spears, Manajer Restoran, dengan sepuh tinta emas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat layani tamu yang lain! Kalau yang satu ini, sih…tak perlu kau layani lama-lama!" William memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan mencemooh yang sangat cocok di wajah angkuhnya. Sebastian membalasnya dengan tatapan muak.

William mengakhiri aksi saling pandang itu sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi sambil berkata, "Cepat, Agni! Atau kuberi kau surat peringatan karena lalai!"

"Eh, i-iya!" jawab Agni sambil terbata-bata.

"Sudah sana, cepat! Aku tak mau Si Tuan Kelimis Belagu itu memecatmu, soalnya aku bakal membunuhnya kalau dia sampai melakukan itu!"

"Sebastian!" Agni melotot mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Siapa yang mau sahabatnya jadi pembunuh karena dirinya?

"Bercanda! Sudah sana!" Sebastian mendorong lengan Agni pelan. "Eh, jangan lupa yang tadi, oke!"

Agni mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Sebastian yang terakhir sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Begitu ditinggal sendirian, Sebastian tak langsung menyantap makan malamnya. Rasa laparnya hilang entah kemana. _Steak_ menggiurkan yang sausnya masih sedikit meletup-letup itu pun tak sanggup menggugah seleranya. Entah kenapa…dia hanya ingin memandangi bocah itu lagi dan lagi…

Dia mengamati semua yang anak itu lakukan mulai dari saat dia bicara pada pelayan saat memesan, hingga kini duduk bosan lagi menunggu pesanan. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajah tampannya saat sebuah ide terbersit di kepalanya.

"Hah~kasihan~~sepertinya dia bosan. Hm…bagaimana kalau sedikit kuhibur?"

Dia bangkit dari mejanya, meninggalkan makanannya yang masih utuh, dan berjalan menuju panggung. Dia memanggil Beast yang baru saja mengucapkan bait terakhir dari lagu yang dia bawakan bersama teman-teman _band_-nya, Noah's Ark, dari pinggir panggung.

Selagi teman _band_-nya menyelesaikan musik akhir, Beast sang vokalis, mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghampiri Sebastian.

"Ada apa?"

Salah satu hal yang membuat Sebastian menyukai tempat ini adalah…dia mengenal dan dikenal semua personil hotel mulai dari resepsionis, pelayan, bahkan tukang _laundry_. _Well_, William si manajer juga mengenal dia dengan baik. Tepatnya, musuh bebuyutan yang baik.

"Sini!" Sebastian menggerakkan telunjuknya agar Beast mendekatkan telinganya. Dia pun kembali berbisik.

"Oo…baiklah! Sebentar!" Beast mengangguk-angguk sebelum kembali ke tengah panggung dan tampak bicara dengan kawan-kawannya. Tak lama dia berdiri di tengah panggung.

"Malam Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya! Kami harap Anda sekalian menikmati makan malam Anda dengan santai. Lagu selanjutnya, akan dinyanyikan oleh salah satu tamu yang berbaik hati menyumbangkan suaranya untuk kita semua malam ini. Inilah dia, Tuan Sebastian Michaelis!"

Sebastian naik ke atas panggung dengan senyum sumringah. Para gadis langsung menjerit-jerit sambil menyebut namanya, beberapa orang memberi apresiasi dengan tepuk tangan, sementara yang lain tetap melanjutkan makan malam mereka seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sayangnya, orang yang Sebastian incar termasuk yang golongan yang terakhir. Duduk membelakanginya, pula!

Menyadari itu, Sebastian yang baru saja menerima _microphone_ dari Beast angkat bicara.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" dan gadis-gadis menjerit makin histeris. Si _blonde_ yang duduk bersama anak incaran Sebastian melongok panggung sebentar. Mungkin penasaran juga, orang macam apa yang membuat gadis-gadis di sana jadi liar. Lalu dia kembali menghilang di balik tubuh si rambut kelabu.

"Malam ini aku akan membawakan lagu yang kudedikasikan untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang amat manis wajahnya tapi sayang, tidak dengan kelakuannya. Orang tak tahu berterima kasih yang malah marah-marah saat aku menolongnya dari percobaan bunuh dirinya tadi sore."

Gadis-gadis histeris itu kini ber-uu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang artinya lebih kurang begini, 'Siapa ya si bodoh tak tahu berterima kasih yang dia bicarakan? Masa dia memarahi orang setampan itu?'

Sebastian tersenyum saat anak yang masih membelakanginya itu mulai menegakkan punggungnya lalu…berbalik! Kedua safir itu membelalak saat melihat Sebastian dan dia langsung berbalik kembali saat Sebastian meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir dan mendesis.

"Ssstt…"

Walau berniat untuk meledek si bocah, ternyata ulahnya tadi membuat gadis-gadis histeris itu diam. Mereka pikir Sebastian ber-sst untuk meminta mereka tenang. Baguslah!

Sebastian pun memberi kode pada para anggota _band_ yang terdiri dari Joker sebagai basis, Dagger sebagai gitaris, Doll sebagai pemain _keyboard_, dan Jumbo sebagai drumer. Malam ini memang malam tembang bebas. Noah's Ark juga sering membawakan lagu klasik dan untuk itu mereka membutuhkan Snake, Peter, dan Wendy sebagai anggota tambahan.

Musik pun mulai dimainkan. Hm…lagu apa yang akan Sebastian nyanyikan, ya?

Sementara Author _sweatdrop_, semua gadis langsung menjerit-jerit lagi begitu Sebastian memulai lagunya. Soalnya dia menyanyikan…

**.**

_**Save your kisses for me  
Show me how you miss me  
All so easily**_

_**My lovin**_

_**.**_

Sebastian terus bernyanyi sambil tersenyum dan menebar pesona pada gadis-gadis saat ekor matanya melihat anak itu membungkuk-bungkuk dengan tangan menghilang di balik tubuhnya. Mungkin tersedak. Entahlah. Karena membelakanginya, Sebastian tak tahu pasti. Tapi dia yakin bahwa anak itu 'pasti' tersedak.

Senyumnya makin lebar saat dilihatnya anak itu bangkit dari duduknya, menggamit tangan gadisnya, dan melangkah keluar dari area restoran.

Sebastian merayakan kemenangannya dalam hati.

**XXX**

"Hahaha! Ya, ampun…kau serius banget memikirkan dia! Masa sampai menyanyikan…Wuahahaha! Jangan-jangan kau memang naksir betulan, lagi!" ledek Ronald sambil menenggak _gin n toxic_ dalam gelasnya.

"Huh! Aku hanya ingin buat perhitungan pada bocah pendek belagu itu saja, kok!" jawab Sebastian sambil menyesap _vodka-_nya.

"Alah! Hati-hati! Dia itu cowok manis yang kelihatannya masih di bawah umur. Tipemu banget, kan?" goda Ronald lagi.

"Ron, kuperingatkan satu hal, ya! DIAM atau kau harus membayar sendiri minuman yang kau tenggak!" ancam Sebastian.

"Ow, ow, ow! Santai, Kawan!" jawab Ronald yang kini meludeskan semua cairan dalam gelasnya. "Claude, minta _vodka_!"

Ronald meletakkan gelas kosongnya di hadapan Claude, sang bartender.

"Kau benar-benar berniat untuk mabuk, ya? Sejak tadi minta minuman yang beda-beda terus," Claude menyambar gelas Ronald dan mengisinya dengan cairan yang sama seperti dalam gelas Sebastian.

"Ya…mumpung ditraktir…ditraktir…Ha~~beruntungnya aku!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk Sebastian yang kini melengos. Kalau begini caranya, kantongnya bisa jebol hanya dalam sehari.

'Taruhan sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hei, Sebastian!" Sebastian menegakkan punggungnya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ternyata Agni. Sebastian memang menyuruhnya menyusul ke bar sepulang kerja. Tentu saja untuk memberikan informasi yang dia minta. Pria India itu menghampiri si _raven_ yang duduk di meja bartender.

"Aku sudah cari tahu tentang dia. Ini! Tapi baru sedikit yang aku dapat!" Agni duduk di samping Sebastian sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas. Sebastian menariknya tak sabar. Mata merahnya bergerak mengikuti barisan huruf dalam kertas tersebut.

Benar, sih…tak banyak yang didapatkan, tapi yang terpenting…

"Hm…jadi namanya Ciel Phantomhive?"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

**Sebenernya ide fic ini udah lama bgt nemplok di kepala sy gara2 denger Californian Girls-nya Katy Perry tp berhubung niatnya sy mau HIATUS setelah 2 fic chaptered sy selesai, sy ga berani publish. Tp ternyata nyimpen ide itu bener2 ga enak,ya? Jadi,akhirnya sy tulis aja. Mungkin setelah ini sy bakal publish fic baru lagi dgn jadwal apdet tak terjamin#PLAKK!**

**Baiklah,TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!  
**


	2. The Boy

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**sacchandesu**,Yuutachi,**Fell Caesar**,Ayashi Dina,**Ichika Ciel Phantomhive**,Bunda Dita,**Kyoko Raa**,gabyucchiP,**drew**,lanturn1412,**Mousy Phantomhive**,reiyu-chan,**Matsumoto** **Sayaka**,nanachie,**Yori Fujisaki**,sujufreakz,**qisty phantomhive eviLenoir**,Shu AliCieL,**Shigure Haruki**

**Thanks for your read and review,Guys!*bows***

**Now,PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE BOY**

**XXX**

**Ciel Phantomhive, 17 tahun, berkewarganegaraan Inggris. Menginap di kamar no.1203, mulai hari ini sampai 7 hari mendatang. Berlibur bersama seorang gadis bernama Elizabeth Middleford yang entah siapanya. Nomor kamar si gadis 1204.**

Begitulah isi catatan yang diberikan Agni semalam. Hanya catatan simpel yang kalau sekali dibaca pun pasti ingat. Tapi Sebastian begitu penasaran hingga dia membacanya berulang-ulang.

Rasa penasarannya yang pertama, masa iya sih bocah pendek itu sudah berumur 17? Tampangnya anak-anak banget! Tinggi…yah lumayan lah. Masih bisa dibilang pantas untuk usia 17 walaupun tetap masuk kategori di ambang batas. Dan yang paling membuatnya tak percaya adalah…mana ada cowok 17 tahun yang perutnya rata?

Kedua, kira-kira…apa yang akan dia lakukan selama 7 hari liburannya? Sebastian menyeringai. Menarik sekali untuk mencari tahu. Kalau perlu, ikut 'berperan aktif' dalam liburan anak itu sekalian. Hitung-hitung bisa jadi kenang-kenangan jika anak itu pulang ke negaranya. Kampung halaman Sebastian juga sebenarnya.

Ya, Sebastian sebenarnya orang Inggris, namun keluarganya hijrah ke Amerika Serikat ketika usianya 10 tahun. Sejak itu dia tak pernah sekalipun menjejakkan kaki di negeri _Albion* _ tersebut.

Ah, mari lanjutkan ke penyebab penasarannya yang terakhir dan yang paling penting.

Sebenarnya gadis blonde bernama Elizabeth Middleford itu siapanya, sih? Mereka benar-benar hanya liburan berdua, lho!

'Untung tidak satu kamar!' pikirnya. Dan…apa urusanmu, Sebastian?

"Ah!" Sebastian baru berhenti menatap catatannya ketika matanya mendapati objek yang lebih menarik. Ya, ya, ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ciel? Pemuda itu tampak melakukan _strecthing_ di samping bilah papan selancar yang ditancapkan ke pasir. Sepertinya bersiap untuk kembali berselancar.

Dan walaupun di pantai itu tak ada durian, Sebastian serasa mendapatkan durian runtuh!

**XXX**

Ciel menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Menikmati udara segar bercampur aroma asin yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Saat matanya membuka, senyumnya langsung merekah. Di hadapannya saat ini, terbentang luas laut biru yang sangat dia sukai. Yah…walaupun sedikit dirusak oleh pemandangan manusia-manusia yang berenang.

Buih putih dari deburan ombak tinggi yang bergulung-gulung membuat Ciel tak sabar untuk berselancar di atasnya.

Dia sangat suka selancar. Olahraga yang dia sukai. Dan untuk itu, dia jauh-jauh berlibur langsung ke pusat selancar dunia. California.

Kecintaannya pada _surfing_ dimulai ketika usianya 11 tahun. Saat usianya 10 tahun, kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Musibah itu membuatnya berubah drastis menjadi anak yang pemurung sekaligus pemarah. Orang yang mencoba menghiburnya, akan langsung kena semprot tanpa ampun. Sifatnya yang terakhir bahkan masih terbawa sampai sekarang.

Angelina Durless, bibi sekaligus walinya, dibuat khawatir oleh kelakuannya saat itu. Akhirnya wanita yang merupakan adik kandung ibunya itu meminta tolong pada Dietrich, sahabat karib mendiang ayah Ciel, untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ciel menyukai pria itu. Yah…setidaknya dia bisa melihat bagaimana respon Ciel jika pria itu mampir ke rumah mereka sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Mendengar kondisi Ciel, Dietrich yang sebenarnya tinggal di Jerman dan merupakan pria sibuk, langsung terbang ke Inggris. Pria itu mengajak Ciel berlibur berdua ke Pantai Dorset dan memperkenalkan anak itu pada dunia selancar.

Sejak itu, selancar adalah dunianya.

Hanya pada saat berselancarlah dia bisa tertawa lepas. Melupakan segala kesedihan akan kepergian orang tuanya. Melepas penat sebagai satu-satunya pengemban nama Phantomhive sekaligus pewaris tunggal Funtom, perusahaan keluarga yang bergerak dalam bidang mainan dan gula-gula.

Yang paling penting, berdiri di atas laut dan di bawah langit biru yang terbentang luas membuatnya merasakan suatu sensasi semacam…betapa dekatnya dia dengan kedua orang tuanya yang kini ada di surga. Rasanya…seperti diperhatikan dari atas langit. Dan saat tangannya mencoba menggapai permadani biru tersebut, hembusan angin terasa seperti tangan ayah ibu yang menggandeng kedua tangannya.

Selancar membuatnya merasa sangat bebas. Mungkin inilah perasaan kawanan lumba-lumba yang melompat ceria di atas permukaan laut atau camar yang terbang di atas buih putih ombak. Begitu dekat dengan alam, begitu dekat dengan Tuhan…

Karena kesibukannya sebagai penerus Funtom, Ciel nyaris tak pernah pergi keluar Inggris untuk menyalurkan hobi selancarnya. Dia pernah sekali ke Florida, Hawaii, dan Bali. Hanya tiga kali itu dia diberi kesempatan liburan musim panas keluar negeri. Selama tiga tahun belakangan, dia hanya bisa menikmati ombak di Pantai Dorset dan beberapa pantai di Inggris yang tak begitu seru untuk selancar.

Tentu saja tak seru! Matahari pun jarang muncul di tanah Ratu Elizabeth itu, bukan? Apalagi ombak dan matahari terik yang sehebat di California ini?

Sungguh, di antara semua tempat yang pernah dia datangi, _The Golden State_* inilah yang paling fantastis! Sedikit banyak dia merutuki diri. Kenapa tak dari dulu saja dia datang ke sini?

Mungkin saja kalau dia datang ke sini sejak dulu-dulu, dia tak akan bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan itu! Si _raven_ itu…benar-benar merusak _image_ The Beach California!

Simpang tiga tersemat di dahinya yang pucat. Entah kenapa begitu mengingat pria berambut hitam itu, dia jadi kesal. Apalagi kalau mengingat apa yang dilakukannya di restoran!

"Sialan! Si vampir itu benar-benar membuat _mood_-ku memburuk! Apa maksudnya coba menyindirku di restoran? Siapa sih dia? Argh! Menyebalkan!" Ciel menendang pasir dengan marah dan bersiap mencabut papan selancarnya. Kalau dia masuk ke laut, pasti _mood_-nya bakal membaik. Tapi…

"Huwaa!" Ciel nyaris terjengkang ketika mendapati pria yang baru saja merusak harinya hanya dengan memikirkannya, berdiri sambil menyandarkan dagu di tumpukan lengannya di ujung papan selancar milik Ciel.

"Halo! Aku Sebastian Michaelis," jawab Sebastian sambil memberinya senyuman manis.

"HE! SIAPA YANG TANYA NAMAMU!" semprot Ciel sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Sebastian. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, pertanda bahwa emosinya sedang di ujung tanduk.

"Lho? Tadi kau bertanya, kan? 'Siapa sih dia?'" kata Sebastian sambil memberikan nada ejekan pada kalimat terakhirnya. "Kau sedang memikirkan aku, kan?"

"HIIH! Menyingkir kau dari hadapanku!" Ciel merebut papan selancarnya, nyaris membuat dagu Sebastian terantuk. Pemuda beriris safir itu menenteng papan selancarnya dan mendengus ke arah Sebastian sebelum melangkah menuju laut.

"_My, my_! Itu sama sekali tidak menggambarkan etika orang Inggris yang terkenal karena keeleganannya, kan Ciel?" Sebastian menyeringai saat ucapannya berhasil membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti dan…menoleh.

"Apa? Da-dari mana kau tahu aku orang Inggris? Dan…namaku?" tanyanya heran. Tak berapa lama dia menutup mulutnya. Sadar bahwa dia kelepasan.

Sebastian melangkah santai ke hadapan pemuda yang hanya setinggi dadanya tersebut sambil terus mengumbar senyum. Ciel sedikit kesal lantaran harus berhadapan dengan dada bidang super _perfect_ yang tidak dia miliki. Karena itu dia lebih suka pakai kaus lengan buntung ketimbang membiarkan dirinya _topless_ seperti halnya pria di depannya ini.

"Aku tahu semua hal di sini, _Sweety_! Termasuk dirimu," Sebastian menunduk dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut. Dari dadanya yang kembang kempis makin cepat, kentara sekali bahwa Ciel makin emosi dan…

_PLAK!_

"Jangan panggil aku _Sweety_, dasar _stalker_!"

Sebastian mengusap pipi yang baru saja mendapat sapaan dari telapak tangan Ciel.

"Hm…ternyata tangan selembut itu bisa juga memukul sekeras ini, ya?" ujarnya dengan wajah polos dan senyum manis yang membuat Ciel tambah meradang.

"Cih! Jangan ganggu aku!" kata Ciel sambil berbalik kembali. Lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti saat Sebastian membuka mulut.

"Oke, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu! Tapi…temui aku di tempat kemarin nanti sore! Jujur saja, aku masih tak terima dengan perlakuanmu yang kemarin. Jadi…mari kita selesaikan urusan kita secara jantan."

Dan lagi-lagi Ciel harus berbalik sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Hello! Dengar, ya! Kau sendiri kan yang seenaknya berpikir bahwa aku mau bunuh diri? Dan…kalau kau memang benar-benar jantan, tak seharusnya kau menghitung-hitung pertolonganmu pada orang!" ujar Ciel sewot.

"Jadi…kau takut?" balas Sebastian. Iris merahnya beriak senang saat melihat tangan Ciel yang bebas mengepal lebih kuat. Pemuda itu tampak mengatur napasnya yang sudah disesakkan oleh amarah supaya kembali tenang.

"Dengar, ya! Aku datang ataupun tidak untuk memenuhi tantanganmu yang tak jelas itu, apa untung dan ruginya untukku? Tak ada, kan?" kata pemuda itu setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya.

"O…kalau begitu kau memilih untuk kuganggu terus di sepanjang sisa liburanmu. Aku ada di sini setiap hari, lho!"

"Hah! Kau pemulung kaleng _rootbeer_, ya?" ejek Ciel sarkartis. "Kalau kau menggangguku, akan kupanggil penjaga pantai supaya mereka meringkusmu dan tak mengizinkanmu memulung di sini lagi!"

Ciel tersenyum angkuh pada Sebastian, namun senyum angkuhnya meluntur bersamaan dengan munculnya kernyitan di dahinya. Heran karena pria itu sangat santai menanggapi ancamannya.

"Penjaga pantai? Laporkan saja aku! Sayangnya…penjaga pantainya itu aku, _Sweety_!"

Sebastian terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah cantik Ciel. Matanya yang biru jernih membulat bagai Merkurius. Begitu juga kedua belah bibirnya yang terpisah begitu jauh saat ternganga.

"Jadi…pikirkan ini baik-baik, _Sweety_! Sudah, ya! Aku mau keliling dulu!" Sebastian kembali merunduk. Kali ini menyejajarkan bibirnya di telinga Ciel dan berbisik. "Mungkin saja akan ada seorang pemuda yang datang padaku dan melaporkan bahwa dia dikuntit pemulung kaleng _rootbeer_. Haha…"

Sebastian menyukai sensasi ketika napas berat Ciel yang hangat menerpa pipinya saat dia mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Dia berdiri sejenak, memerhatikan hal apa yang mungkin dilakukan oleh anak di depannya itu dan…

_BRUKH!_

Ciel berbalik begitu saja hingga bagian belakang papan selancarnya menubruk tubuh Sebastian. Tentu saja dia sengaja. Dan dia pun menyeringai puas sebelum meneruskan perjalanannya menuju laut saat mendengar Sebastian berteriak…

"AUCH!"

**XXX**

Walaupun berhasil membalas dendam di saat-saat terakhir, nyatanya Sebastian jauh lebih sukses menghancurkan kesenangan Ciel.

Pemuda itu sudah sangat bersyukur ketika tunangannya yang berisik itu, Elizabeth atau yang akrab disapa Lizzie, tak ikut ke pantai karena sedikit pening. Bukannya dia mensyukuri sakitnya Lizzie, tapi gadis manja itu terlalu berisik dan banyak mengeluh. Kemarin saja dia hanya berselancar sekali karena Lizzie merengek untuk ditemani belanja.

Dan sekalinya dia terbebas dari gadis manja itu, dia harus bertemu orang yang lebih parah! Setidaknya Lizzie tak membuatnya jadi uring-uringan saat berselancar. Tapi pria ini, dia membuat Ciel jatuh beberapa kali dari papannya dan terpaksa kembali ke hotel dengan suasana hati makin kacau.

Siapa tadi namanya? Sebas-apa?

Ah, masa bodoh! Baginya, cukuplah itu semua terjadi sekali saja! Dia tak mau gagal menikmati selancar di pantai ini lagi untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Pokoknya dia mau menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya _full_ dengan kesenangan!

Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan kesenangannya kembali ya…

"Ho? Kau datang?" Ciel melengos saat mendapati Sebastian tengah bersandar santai di sebuah pohon kelapa. Dia tampak menilik Ciel dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Hm…anak itu benar-benar mungil dan manis, ya? Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, meskipun hanya kaus, celana pendek, dan sandal jepit, kelihatan jelas kalau Ciel anak orang berada.

Pria itu membuang tangkai rumput yang semula tersemat di sudut bibirnya dan berdiri saat Ciel menghampirinya. "Apa gayamu yang tak hebat seperti kemarin yang membuat kau datang ke sini?"

"Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara! Jadi kau mau menyelesaikan apa denganku, hah!" seru Ciel yang mulai kembali memanas.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Santai saja…matahari terbenam masih lama, kok!"

"SIAPA YANG MAU MENIKMATI MATAHARI TENGGELAM BERSAMAMU, BODOH! Kalau perlu kau saja sana yang tenggelam!" bentak Ciel yang mulai hilang kontrol kembali. Sebastian benar-benar membuatnya naik darah!

"Lho? Siapa yang mengajakmu menikmati matahari tenggelam bersama? Aku hanya bilang 'matahari terbenam masih lama', kan? Tak ada yang mengajakmu, kok! Tapi…kalau kau memaksa sih…"

"SUDAH DIAM! KALAU BEGITU CEPAT SELESAIKAN URUSAN KITA!" teriak Ciel lagi. Oh, pikiran jernihnya benar-benar sudah sekarat!

"Ow, ow, ow! Ternyata kecil-kecil kau berbakat jadi _rocker_, lho! Sumpah!" ujar Sebastian sambil mengorek telinganya dengan cuek.

Jika saja Ciel punya penyakit jantung, pasti dia sudah mati seketika akibat darah yang begitu cepat terpompa naik ke kepala. Membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Baiklah. Karena kelihatannya kau sudah tak tahan mau ke toilet, kita selesaikan saja ini sekarang, ya!" melihat ekspresi Ciel yang sudah mejikuhibiniu, Sebastian malah menambahkan, "Mukamu merah, tuh! Mau ke toilet dulu?"

"DIAAAAAAAAAM!"

Ciel menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan teratur, mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya yang sempat meledak barusan. Dia bangsawan. Tak seharusnya seorang bangsawan dipermainkan oleh orang kasta rendahan berlabel penjaga pantai.

"Baiklah! Jadi apa maumu?" tanyanya setelah kembali tenang.

"Hm…aku mau menantangmu lomba renang. Kau bisa berenang, kan?" Ciel tahu pertanyaan Sebastian yang terakhir adalah ejekan untuknya. Pria itu memang sengaja membuatnya marah. Jadi kali ini Ciel memutuskan untuk tidak ikut terpancing meskipun meredam amarahnya di hadapan pria itu adalah hal yang TERAMAT SANGAT SULIT.

"Oke! Jika aku menang, jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi!" ujarnya.

"Baiklah! Dan jika aku yang menang, maka besok kau harus menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamaku, bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian.

"APA! Perjanjian macam apa itu?" protes Ciel.

"Lho, masa aku harus bilang 'kalau aku menang, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi'? Tak mungkin, dong! Kau ingin menjauhiku sementara aku masih mau mengganggumu. Kita impas, bukan?"

"Kau bilang kalau aku datang ke sini, kau akan berhenti menggangguku!" remaja kelabu itu kembali memrotes.

"Ah, aku kan hanya meminta sehari. Besok. Hanya besok saja! Bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Ciel memegang dagunya. Dahinya berkerut, pertanda dia memikirkan ini dengan keras.

Seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang bisa memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak _tender_ besar bagi perusahaannya dengan cepat, kini harus memikirkan tantangan dari seorang penjaga pantai dengan serius? Ironis…

"Baiklah! Kuterima! Lagipula…aku tak akan kalah darimu!" jawab Ciel dengan yakin. Sebastian tersenyum sambil menunjuk karang besar berlubang yang menjorok ke laut di sebelah kiri mereka.

"_Well_, kita berenang bolak-balik dari situ sampai…kau mau sampai mana?" tanyanya pada Ciel.

"Eh? Um…," Ciel melihat laut di hadapannya dan memutuskan, "Sampai karang kecil itu saja!"

Sebastian mengikuti telunjuk Ciel yang menunjuk sebuah karang kecil berbentuk memanjang. Karang itu timbul tenggelam sesuai dengan irama deburan ombak. Jarak tanding mereka cukup jauh. Mungkin sekitar 100 meter.

"Kau yakin, sanggup? Kita harus kembali ke garis _start_ lagi, lho!" kata Sebastian untuk memastikan.

"Jangan remehkan aku, ya! Jangan-jangan, kau yang takut!" mendengar jawaban Ciel, Sebastian hanya angkat bahu.

"Baiklah! Kuulangi peraturannya sekali lagi dan ini adalah peraturan yang sah. Kita lomba berenang. Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai ke karang itu, dianggap sebagai pemenangnya. Jika kau menang, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan jika aku yang menang, maka besok kau harus menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamaku. _Deal_?" ujar Sebastian sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Menunggu untuk dijabat.

Ciel melirik pria itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas jabatan tangan Sebastian.

"_Deal_!"

**XXX**

Kini mereka telah berpindah ke bawah karang yang menyerupai gapura tersebut. Garis _start _perlombaan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka mulai. Mereka berdua saling pandang sebelum terjun ke laut. Ciel dengan tatapan mencemoohnya, Sebastian dengan sorot jahilnya karena akhirnya Ciel melepas kausnya dan tampil telanjang dada.

"Kau siap, _Sweety_?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sesukamu!" jawab Ciel ketus.

"Baiklah, kita mulai ya! Satu, dua, tiga!" mereka pun melompat ke laut secara bersamaan setelah aba-aba Sebastian.

_SPLASH!_

Begitu masuk ke laut, Ciel segera mengayunkan kedua tangannya secara bergantian dengan cepat. Dia tak lagi memikirkan rambutnya yang basah ataupun mulut dan matanya yang terasuki air asin. Dia hanya ingin menang dan menyingkirkan pria itu jauh-jauh dari hidupnya.

Dia melirik sebentar ke sebelah kirinya. Jalur renang si penjaga pantai. Pria itu tak terlihat. Di depan pun tak ada.

'Huh! Hanya gayanya saja penjaga pantai! Ternyata dia payah!' sindirnya dalam hati. Ciel pun mempercepat renangnya.

Begitu sampai di batas karang yang ditentukan, Ciel tak mau membuang waktu. Dia berenang cepat tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke mana-mana. Tadi pria itu tertinggal. Otomatis sekarang pun begitu, bukan?

"BUWAAH!" Ciel menyembulkan kepala di atas permukaan air ketika tangannya berhasil menyentuh batu karang yang tadi dia pijak.

Dia memutar kepala, menoleh untuk melihat baru sampai di mana rivalnya sekarang. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat dia tak mendapati kepala hitam pria itu dimanapun. Permukaan laut pasang tampak rata dan tenang. Hanya ada riak-riak kecil yang tak mungkin disebabkan oleh ulah manusia.

"Mencari siapa?" sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasi matanya. Dia ternganga tak percaya saat sosok yang dia cari, Sebastian, sudah berjongkok di atas karang. Tepat di hadapannya.

"Ha? Apa? Ba-bagaimana mungkin kamu sampai ke sini duluan? Ta-tadi kan…," Ciel menunjuk Sebastian dan laut berganti-gantian seperti orang kebingungan. Tak lama dia pun menyadari sesuatu dan langsung naik ke atas karang. Berdiri menjulang di hadapan Sebastian.

"Kau curang, ya? Kau pasti curang! Kau tak berenang sampai sana, kan?" tanya Ciel dengan geram. Sebastian memerhatikan pemuda yang tampak sangat eksotik saat basah itu sebelum akhirnya ikut bangkit.

"Aku berenang! Dan karena aku sampai duluan, itu artinya aku menang," katanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tak melihatmu mendahuluiku tadi! Saat aku kembali ke sini pun kau tak ada di depanku! Itu artinya kau curang! Kau berenang dan kembali duluan ke sini sebelum sampai garis _finish_, kan? Lalu sembunyi! Dasar CURANG!" semprot pemuda berambut kelabu lepek tersebut.

"Memang aku tak berenang sampai sana seperti dirimu! Hanya sampai tengah. Tapi aku tidak curang," jawab Sebastian tenang.

"Apa? Masih berkilah! Curang ya tetap saja C-U-R-A-N-G!" bantah Ciel.

"Hei, coba ingat-ingat lagi perjanjian kita. Aku kan bilang seperti ini. 'Kita lomba berenang. Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai ke karang itu, dianggap sebagai pemenangnya'. Nah, adakah kata-kata bahwa kita harus berenang sampai karang sana? Coba ingat baik-baik!"

"Eh?" _crimson_ milik Sebastian mewakili bibirnya yang tersenyum puas saat memantulkan sosok Ciel yang tengah kebingungan. Dan senyum dibibirnya pun akhirnya benar-benar muncul saat Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hingga percik-percik air dari rambutnya mengenai tubuh Sebastian yang juga basah.

"Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa begitu! Mana ada lomba yang tak jelas di mana tujuan akhirnya! Pokoknya aku tidak mau mengakui hasil ini!" ujar Ciel keras kepala.

"Lho? Kan jelas! Tujuan akhirnya kan karang ini!" bantah Sebastian lagi.

"TIDAK BISA BEGITU! Pokoknya aku tak mau terima!" jawab Ciel ngotot.

"_My, my_! Padahal tadi kau sendiri yang bilang '_Deal_', kan? Kau sendiri yang tak hati-hati," ujar Sebastian dengan tampang prihatin. Ciel terhenyak.

"Ja-jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang yang ingkar janji! Kau yang nggak jelas!" pekik Ciel. Sebastian makin mendramatisir tampang prihatinnya dengan menggeleng-geleng.

"Jangan bertingkah menyebalkan begitu! ARRRGHH! Baiklah! Baik! Kalau aku mau pergi denganmu besok kau tak akan menggangguku lagi untuk seterusnya, kan?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian langsung tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Oke, aku mau. Tapi kuperjelas satu hal di sini. Aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sehari bersamamu B-E-S-O-K. Tanggal 2 Agustus 2011. Dan mulai tanggal 3 Agustus 2011 sampai selama-lamanya, kau tak akan pernah mengganggu aku lagi. _Deal_?" kali ini giliran Ciel yang mengulurkan tangannya.

Sebastian menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Senyum cerah yang begitu lebar terpajang di wajahnya setelah dia berkata…

"_Deal_!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

***Albion: Julukan bagi negara Inggris yg berarti putih**

***The Golden State: Julukan untuk California**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG SUDAH MEMBACA FIC INI!*bows***

**My Ow!**


	3. The Island

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

** Ayashi Dina**,Matsumoto Sayaka,**Fell Alba Muneca**,sacchandesu,**Mousy Phantomhive**,Nirmala Azalea Maurish,**qisty phantomhive eviLenoir**,Kyoko Raa,**Yori Fujisaki**,gabyucchiP,**lanturn1412**,LuLu-chan,**Shigure Haruki**,NN

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Kawan-kawan!**

**Walau chap ini jauh dari kata romantis...**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE ISLAND**

**XXX**

Sebastian berdiri bersandar di salah satu pilar _lobby_ South Paradiso sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Diabaikannya gadis-gadis yang berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan ke arahnya ataupun Grell yang sibuk mengiriminya _kissbye_ dari balik meja resepsionis. Toh dia tak berurusan dengan satu pun dari mereka.

_TRING!_

Bunyi _lift_ kembali membuat pria itu menoleh. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali. Dan lagi-lagi orang yang dia tunggu tak muncul dari sana. Pria itu menengok jam tangannya.

"Huh! Dasar ngaret! Dia harus benar-benar diberi pelajaran!" rutuknya.

Orang yang dia tunggu…yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ciel! Mereka janjian pukul 9 pagi dan ini sudah nyaris jam 10.

"Lama?" Sebastian menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara 'belagu' itu dari arah belakangnya. Dia berbalik dengan gaya tenang. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat bahwa sosok itu memang benar-benar orang yang sedang dia tunggu. Terlebih lagi saat dia menyadari bahwa _style_ mereka hari ini sangat kompak.

Kacamata hitam bertengger apik di kepala mereka. Mereka sama-sama pakai kaus putih polos yang di dobel dengan kemeja Hawaii berwarna _turquoise_. Hanya motifnya saja yang berbeda. Kemeja Sebastian dipenuhi bunga-bunga kuning dan oranye, sementara Ciel bermotif ombak putih. Mereka juga sama-sama memakai celana safari selutut berwarna coklat. Bahkan sandal selop mereka pun bermodel sama!

"Wah, wah, wah! Sepertinya kita sehati, ya? Padahal kemarin kan kita tidak janjian. Atau…sebenarnya tadi kau sudah turun, terus melihatku pakai baju begini makanya kau kembali ke kamar dan akhirnya…terlambat?"

Ciel memutar bola matanya. Jengah. Belum apa-apa orang ini sudah bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Kalau aku tahu kau memakai baju begini, pasti baju ini langsung kubuang ke laut! Biar dimakan hiu sekalian!" sahut Ciel.

"Ya, sudah! Ayo kita ke laut untuk membuang bajumu!" Sebastian langsung menggamit pergelangan tangan Ciel yang terasa longgar dalam genggamannya, namun segera ditepis dengan kasar.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" ujar Ciel yang mulai panas hati kembali.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa! Habis kau imut, sih! Aku takut kau hilang."

Oke, Sebastian baru membuka mulutnya tiga kali dan ketiga-tiganya sanggup membuat Ciel naik darah. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu terpancing hari ini. Dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan mendahului Sebastian sambil menggerutu…

"Kayaknya orang ini mau melihatku mati muda karena terserang _stroke_!"

**XXX**

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju pantai dan Ciel tak punya ide mau dibawa ke mana dirinya. Tapi dia malas bertanya. Pria berambut arang itu hanya akan memutarbalikkan kata-kata dan membuatnya marah.

'Memangnya dia mau membawaku ke mana, sih? Jangan-jangan aku harus menemaninya menjaga pantai, lagi!' sungut Ciel dalam hati. 'Tapi…tak apalah. Sepertinya seru.'

Sebastian hanya tersenyum saat melihat Ciel yang tengah asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda itu sesekali mengenyitkan dahi, mengangkat bahu, atau memajukan bibir. Dan menurut Sebastian...itu lucu.

"Ngomong, dong! Hari ini aku sengaja izin dari pekerjaanku untuk jalan denganmu, lho! Sekarang malah saling diam begini!" Ciel mendongak ketika Sebastian membuka percakapan.

"Masalah izin itu kan urusanmu! Lagipula aku malas. Kau menyebalkan!" jawab Ciel sekenanya sambil memerhatikan jajaran _mannequin_ di toko seberang.

"Haha…Kau sendiri? Pacarmu tak marah?" pancing Sebastian. _Well_, dia masih penasaran akan status si gadis blonde itu.

"Oh…dia tak tahu aku pergi. Setelah sarapan dan dia masuk kamarnya untuk mandi, aku langsung pergi begitu saja. Kalau tak begitu, dia pasti mengajakku _shopping_ seharian. Ha~h…"

"Ho? Jadi dia pacarmu sungguhan? Dan kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku ketimbang pacarmu sendiri?" goda Sebastian.

"Dia tunanganku. Aku tak mau dia bertemu denganmu. Soalnya mulai besok kan kau tak ada dalam kamus kehidupanku!" jawab Ciel sarkartis.

Ketimbang ucapan Ciel yang terakhir, Sebastian lebih syok saat mendengar bahwa gadis itu tunangannya.

"Tunangan? Haha…Berapa usia kalian?" Sebastian memang sudah tahu berapa umur Ciel, dia hanya mengatakannya untuk mencemooh. Kalau di jabarkan secara harfiah, kata-katanya akan jadi seperti ini.

_'Please, deh! Masih ingusan saja sudah gaya-gaya dengan bertunangan!'_

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ciel singkat. Dan mereka pun saling diam ketika memasuki area pantai. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sebastian membawa Ciel ke dermaga di mana perahu-perahu _boat_ berjajar.

"Jadi…mau kemana kita?" tanya Ciel saat melihat Sebastian melompat ke salah satu _boat_. Pria itu mengayunkan tangan, meminta Ciel menyusulnya naik. Walau merasa sedikit heran, Ciel menurut saja.

"Nah, aku mau membawamu ke suatu tempat istimewa di pulau seberang. Tapi aku ingin membuat kejutan. Matamu kututup, ya?" _boat _itu sedikit miring ketika Sebastian berjalan ke belakang Ciel yang masih berdiri.

"Eh? Apa-apaan? Tak mau!" elak Ciel saat Sebastian mengeluarkan secarik kain hitam untuk menutup _ocean blue_ miliknya.

"Kalau tidak begini, nanti jadi tak istimewa lagi. Tenang…kau tak akan kuapa-apakan…," rayu Sebastian dengan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"KALAU KUBILANG TAK MAU YA TAK MAU!" pekik Ciel pada akhirnya. Oke, emosinya mulai kronis lagi.

"Ha~h…Aku tak akan bertindak bodoh dengan melemparmu ke laut. Memangnya aku gila?"

_JLEB!_

Kata-kata Sebastian yang terakhir, cukup menohok hati Ciel karena setidaknya itulah yang sempat terpikir oleh dirinya. Sebuah teori bahwa Sebastian maniak gila dan hendak berbuat macam-macam lalu membunuh dan membuang tubuhnya di tengah laut.

Oke, kini pemuda itu sadar bahwa pikirannya terlalu berlebihan. Sebastian seorang penjaga pantai yang -ngakunya- berkredibilitas tinggi. Rasanya -sedikit- tak mungkin jika pria itu bakal berbuat konyol dan memancing masalah dengan orang berstrata atas seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah! Tapi…jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak!" ancam Ciel. Sebastian menggeleng.

"Tidak akan. Kalau kau melarangku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, maka aku akan melakukan yang iya-iya!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sialan kau!" Ciel mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sebastian dengan geram. _Dark blue_ bertemu dengan _dark berry_. Si biru menyipit, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya duluan. Pemiliknya melepas cengkeraman tangannya dengan kasar dan berbalik membelakangi si pemilik _dark berry_ kembali. Sadar bahwa api yang tersulut di kilau biru lautnya, hanya akan membuat _crimson_ itu berpijar kesenangan.

"Sudah cepat! Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu!" perintahnya.

"Hm…Tuan Muda yang tidak sabaran, ya?" Sebastian melilitkan kain hitam itu di kepala Ciel, menghalangi akses manik berlian biru itu pada segala hal di sekitarnya. Seringai terbentuk di bibirnya ketika melihat pemuda di depannya mengepalkan tangan. Menahan kesal.

"Nah, kau duduk saja yang tenang di sini!" Sebastian menuntun Ciel duduk di tempat yang tersedia. Ciel tak bisa melihat apa-apa, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara mesin yang menyala dan merasakan angin menyisir poninya ke belakang saat _boat_ itu melaju lumayan kencang.

Ciel menikmati perjalanannya. Meski tak dapat melihat apapun, dibutakan sejenak ternyata punya sensasi tersendiri dalam menikmati alam. Dia menikmati desau angin yang lewat di cuping telinganya, bau asin yang menyegarkan dengan indra penciumannya, dan…rasa penasaran yang membuat dadanya berdegup tak tenang.

Sebenarnya…kemana Sebastian hendak membawanya pergi? Dan…untuk apa?

Pemuda itu menegakkan punggungnya saat _boat_ yang dinaikinya melambat dan berhenti. Tak berapa lama, dirasakannya jemari besar Sebastian menggenggam miliknya yang mungil. Dalam keadaan biasa, tentu Ciel bakal langsung menampiknya, tapi…dengan kegelapan yang mengurungnya sekarang, bisakah dia melakukan itu?

"Sudah sampai, Tuan Muda. Mari," ujar Sebastian sopan sambil menuntunnya berdiri.

"Jangan banyak omong! Jangan panggil aku tuan muda!" cerocos Ciel sambil melangkahkan kakinya melompati _boat_ dengan hati-hati.

_PCAKK!_

Oow, kakinya masuk ke dalam air. Ini artinya, _boat_ tadi tak berlabuh di dermaga, tapi di pinggir pantai. Air berkecipak tenang ketika kedua orang itu berjalan. Makin lama makin susut dan akhirnya Ciel bisa merasakan sandalnya mendarat di pasir.

"Nah, tunggu di sini sebentar, ya," bisik Sebastian sambil memegang kedua bahu pemuda itu. Menahannya agar tak terus memajukan langkah. "Diam di sini sampai aku kembali, oke?"

Walau merasa agak was-was, Ciel tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk setuju. Satu menit, dua menit, tak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda bahwa Sebastian masih ada di sekitarnya. Itu membuat si muda yang cepat naik darah ini mulai naik darah betulan.

"HEI! Kau itu ngapain sih? Apa tutup mata ini sudah bisa dibuka? Hoy! Jawab aku atau aku akan membukanya sendiri!" teriaknya sambil bergerak ke sekeliling. Bicara pada angin. Dan sebuah jawaban pun terdengar. Bukan suara Sebastian, tapi…

_BRMMM!_

"Ha!" Ciel terkejut saat mendengar bunyi yang tak lain adalah…mesin perahu _boat_!

Direnggutnya kain yang menutup matanya dan…

"HOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekiknya pada sosok _raven_ yang tersenyum di atas _boat_ yang mereka tumpangi tadi. _Boat_ di atas laut dalam keadaan menyala.

"Nikmati harimu di sini ya, Ciel! Nanti sore kujemput!" balas Sebastian. Ciel terperangah.

"HOY! JANGAN BERCANDA!" Ciel berlari menuju laut berusaha mengejar _boat_ yang mulai bergerak.

"Dadah! Muach!" Sebastian melempar ciuman jarak jauh sebelum membelokkan _boat_-nya, meninggalkan Ciel yang mencaci makinya di pinggir laut.

"BERENGSEEEEK!" jerit Ciel sambil melepas sandalnya dan melemparnya ke laut, berharap benda itu mendarat di kepala Sebastian. Tapi tentu saja sia-sia. _Boat_ Sebastian sudah menjauh sementara dia jadi pakai sandal di sebelah kiri saja!

Ciel menjatuhkan diri di atas pasir, meratapi kebodohannya yang lagi-lagi…kena dikerjai oleh Sebastian. Kini, ombak bergulung-gulung di bawah lazuardi biru nun jauh di sana, tak mampu memberinya penghiburan sama sekali. Dipukulnya butiran pasir di sekitarnya dengan pelan. Lama-kelamaan pukulan itu semakin kuat seiring dengan geraman yang terbentuk di wajahnya yang -saat ini- jauh dari kata _cute_.

"Sial! SIAL! SIAAAAAAL!" teriaknya kesal. Setelah merasa sedikit puas berteriak-teriak dan menonjoki pasir tak berdosa, dia mengatur napasnya. Mencoba mendinginkan kepala.

"Oke, tenang Ciel! Kalau begini, kau hanya akan membuatnya senang karena berhasil mengubahmu jadi monster! Setidaknya, dia tak mungkin meninggalkan dirimu di tempat antah berantah yang tak ada apa-apanya sama sekali. Tapi…ini tempat apa, ya?"

Menyadari bahwa sejak tadi dia belum tahu tempat keberadaannya, Ciel memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan matanya membulat seketika saat _orb_ safirnya memantulkan sebuah tebing karang megah yang sama tingginya dengan Grand Canyon -oke, itu berlebihan- mengungkungnya di tengah-tengah. Di bawahnya, pohon-pohon kelapa melambai bagai barisan prajurit yang menjaga sang tebing dari siapapun yang hendak menjamahnya.

Kini bola biru itu berkeliling. Dan itu membuatnya yakin bahwa satu-satunya jalan keluar dari tempat ini adalah…pantai. Tak ada apapun di tempat ini yang bisa dia pergunakan untuk melewatinya, tak ada _boat_ nyasar yang bisa dia mintai tumpangan, dan tak ada satu pun alat yang bisa membuatnya melewati masa penawanannya dengan bersenang-senang.

Hanya ada dia, laut, pasir, pohon kelapa, dan tebing. Tak ada yang lain.

"Ow, aku tak berminat menggantikan Tom Hanks dalam 'Cast Away 2', jadi…aku juga tak butuh pengalaman seperti ini," ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum nestapa. Stress meratapi nasib sialnya karena sudah bertemu orang yang benar-benar merusak liburannya.

"Awas kau, ya! Akan kubalas ini semua!" dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh dendam. Tapi ketika menyadari bahwa hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan sebelum membalas dendam adalah keluar dari pulau ini di mana satu-satunya hal yang pasti bisa membawanya keluar adalah Sebastian, semangatnya luntur seketika.

"Oh Tuhan…semoga ada sebuah kapal pesiar mewah lewat, memberiku tumpangan, dan langsung membawaku ke London!" doanya khusyuk. Pasrah. Tapi begitu terbayang sosok sempurna Sebastian dengan otak iseng dan senyumnya yang jahil, dirinya kembali naik pitam.

"DASAR PENJAGA PANTAI MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

**XXX**

"Huachiu!" Sebastian bersin beberapa kali di atas menara pengawas. Kemudian dia kembali memasang teropong di kedua matanya, mengamati kesibukan pantai yang kelihatannya normal-normal saja. Entah kenapa sejak tadi hidungnya gatal dan itu membuatnya bersin-bersin tanpa sebab.

Mungkin dia tak pernah dengar mitos yang mengatakan kalau bersin itu artinya dibicarakan seseorang? Ya, ya, ya…memangnya siapa yang peduli pada mitos?

"Sebs! Kau serius mengerjai bocah itu sampai sebegitunya? Kau benar-benar naksir dia? Jangan begitu caranya!" ujar Ronald yang baru saja bergabung dan berjongkok di sampingnya sambil membuka jatah makan siangnya. Sebastian tak kebagian karena sebenarnya hari ini dia izin. Padahal ujung-ujungnya sih, tetap saja dia datang ke pantai dan membantu rekan dan wisatawan yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Siapa yang naksir dia? Dan…memangnya kenapa kalau aku memberinya hukuman begitu? Membiarkannya di pulau seharian tak akan membuatnya mati, kan?" jawab Sebastian tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Yah…kau agak berlebihan, deh! Dia itu kan turis. Bisa saja dia mengadukan kelakuanmu pada gubernur dan kau bakalan di penjara. Lagipula…apa sih salahnya padamu?" kali ini Sebastian menoleh.

"Dan menurutmu…aku takut? Laporkan saja aku pada Jerry*. Atau Obama sekalian! Aku hanya memberi anak tak tahu berterima kasih itu pelajaran supaya dia menyadari bahwa tanpa orang lain, dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Nanti sore akan kujemput," jawab Sebastian sambil melengos kembali ke pantai.

Walau bicara begitu, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pria itu sedikit khawatir. Dan Ronald membuat kekhawatirannya bertambah.

"Justru itu…bagaimana kalau dia kelaparan? Kehausan? Lalu pingsan karena dehidrasi? Tempatmu menghukumnya itu kan banjir sinar matahari kalau siang. Sudah kau pikirkan itu, belum?" Sebastian tertegun.

Benar juga. Kalau dia yang ditinggal di sana, mungkin dia bakal memanjat pohon kelapa dan memecah satu untuk minum. Dia bisa membuat api dari ranting dan menombak ikan di ujung kaki tebing yang menjorok ke laut atau mengeruk pasir di pinggir pantai untuk mencari kerang. Tapi Ciel? Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah tak berotot itu?

Sikapnya memang arogan dan kurang ajar, tapi…Sebastian tahu, itu hanya sebuah tameng untuk menutupi kelemahan dirinya. Sebastian melakukan ini pun semata-mata agar Ciel mau mengakui kelemahannya. Itu saja.

Tapi Ronald benar. Mungkin dia berlebihan. Selama menjadi penjaga pantai, dia sudah menemui berbagai macam orang. Tak sedikit yang setipe dengan Ciel, bahkan lebih parah. Herannya, tak sekalipun dirinya berniat terlibat lebih jauh dengan mereka seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Ciel sekarang.

Membalas perlakuan bocah itu dua hari silam.

Kenapa, ya? Dan kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang?

"Kalau dia sampai kenapa-napa nih, ya...kau ba-"

"_Stop_!" Ronald menghentikan cerocosannya yang tak ada putus-putusnya sejak tadi saat Sebastian menginterupsinya. Dia mendongak melihat rekan yang menjulang di sampingnya dengan mimik 'ada apa?'.

"Oke, berhenti bicara! Karena aku akan menjemputnya sekarang!" Sebastian melempar teropongnya ke pangkuan Ronald dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"Hei!" protes sang penjaga pantai berambut coklat saat teropong itu nyaris membuat kotak makanannya terbalik.

"Maaf!" seru Sebastian. Ronald hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat si kepala hitam melambaikan tangan dan berlari tunggang-langgang di antara kerumunan orang-orang menuju ke dermaga.

"Ck, ck! Kau naksir bocah itu, Kawan!" ujarnya sebelum melahap _burger extra large_ di tangannya.

**XXX**

Sebastian meninggalkan perahu _boat_-nya begitu saja. Tak peduli pada kunci yang masih menggantung di tempatnya, dia berlari panik di perairan dangkal saat tak mendapati sosok Ciel dimanapun.

"CIEL!" panggilnya sambil memutar pandangan ke sekeliling ketika sampai di pantai. Dia mengernyit saat silaunya mentari mengaburkan penglihatannya. Parahnya, Ciel memang tak ada di mana-mana!

"CIEL!" Sebastian berteriak lebih kencang sambil berlari menjauhi pantai. Dia memutuskan untuk menyusuri jajaran pohon kelapa di bawah tebing. Mungkin anak itu berteduh di bawahnya?

Sebastian menarik napas lega saat melihat betis putih terjulur di balik salah satu batang nyiur. Tanpa membuang waktu, pria itu segera berlari menghampiri.

"Kenapa tak menjawab saat kupanggil? Atau…kau berniat membalasku dan bersembunyi, ya? Kau membuatku sangat khawa-," Sebastian menghentikan ucapannya saat benar-benar sampai di depan sosok itu. Itu memang Ciel, tapi…dia dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri!

"Ciel!" Sebastian berjongkok di sebelah tubuh Ciel yang bersandar lemas di batang pohon. Kedua matanya tertutup. "Ciel!"

Sebastian memegang kedua belah pipi Ciel, menekan dan menggoyangkannya lembut, namun tak ada respon. Pria itu segera memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan sang pemuda dan hasilnya…lemah. Sosok itu tambah terlihat mengenaskan karena hanya memakai sandal sebelah.

"CIEL!" ujar Sebastian panik. Ini kali pertamanya begitu panik dalam sejarah hidupnya sebagai penjaga pantai. Biasanya dia mampu berpikir jernih dan melakukan sesuatu untuk memberi pertolongan pertama pada wisatawan pantai yang dia selamatkan. Tapi kali ini…wajah si kelabu yang pucat, sungguh membuat kerja otaknya agak lamban.

"Oke, Sebastian. Tenang! Berpikir jernih!" Sebastian memindahkan tubuh Ciel ke dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Dia kembali menepuk pipi kenyal sang pemuda dengan lembut sambil terus memanggil namanya. Berharap bisa segera melihat _blue diamond_ miliknya terbuka dan bersinar secerah biasanya.

"Dia pasti dehidrasi! Sepertinya aku menyimpan air mineral di _boat_!" Sebastian mengangkat tubuh Ciel yang ringan, menggendongnya di depan dada, dan membawanya berlari menuju _boat_. "Harusnya aku tahu kalau fisiknya memang lemah! Mungkin karena ini jugalah dia hanya berselancar sekali."

_BUAGH!_

"Enak saja bilang aku lemah!" Sebastian menghentikan larinya, memerhatikan sosok yang tengah dia gendong dan baru saja memukul dada bidangnya. Sosok itu terperangah akan ulahnya sendiri dan berkata, "Oow!"

"Hm…," komentar singkat Sebastian membuat Ciel salah tingkah dalam gendongan pria itu.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" serunya. Pria yang menggendongnya, mengabulkannya. Namun tatapan dari kedua manik darah pria itu membuat Ciel makin canggung. "Oke, aku memang pura-pura pingsan! Saat kulihat _boat_ yang ada dirimunya di kejauhan, aku pura-pura untuk mengerjaimu. _Well_, setidaknya aku sempat membuatmu panik. Lalu…sekarang kau mau apa? Mau meledekku? Silahkan sa-"

Ucapan remaja tanggung itu terhenti ketika tubuh besar Sebastian melingkupinya dalam sebuah pelukan. Pria itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Ciel, merapatkan tubuh ringkih sang pemuda di dadanya, dan membenamkan hidungnya di helaian kelabu ubun-ubun si muda.

Ciel berani bersumpah bahwa dia mendengar jantung Sebastian berdetak dengan amat cepat. Sama sepertinya, mungkin.

"Ka-," ucapan Ciel terpotong ketika si _raven_ membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang lebih erat. Bulu kuduknya merinding ketika kepala hitam itu turun dan bertengger di ceruk bahunya dan memaparkan napas hangat di lehernya.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi!" ujar sang _raven_ pada akhirnya.

Saat ini, pria itu menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Alasan kenapa pertengkaran pertama mereka begitu membekas di hatinya, karena baginya anak itu sangat menarik. Bukan karena kesal seperti yang dia pikir sebelumnya.

Alasan kenapa dia begitu ingin tahu tentang anak itu, bukan untuk mencari celah tentang kelemahannya melainkan penasaran. Dan alasan kenapa dia sangat senang membuatnya marah, karena wajah anak itu begitu manis saat sedang begitu.

Alasan yang sangat simpel, bukan? Tapi ternyata sulit untuk disadari. Mungkin lebih tepatnya…diakui. Sebuah pengakuan bahwa…dirinya menyukai anak dalam pelukannya ini.

Mereka mematung dalam posisi seperti itu sampai…

KRUYUUUK~~~

Sebastian melepas pelukannya dan menatap pemuda mungil di hadapannya. Wajah anak itu tampak bersemu merah dan mengernyit dengan mimik yang lebih kurang berarti '_shit_'. Sebastian bisa bayangkan sumpah serapah macam apa yang bocah itu tujukan pada perutnya yang tak tahu diri dan tak tahu tata krama tersebut.

Dan itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Dia menoleh ke arah lain dan menutup mulutnya yang menyeringai. Tak mau kedapatan mentertawakan anak itu demi menjaga perasaannya. Tapi apa daya? Dia tak mampu menahan rasa gelinya jauh lebih lama.

"Ahaha!" ledaknya.

"Ho-Hoi!" protes Ciel dengan wajah kian terbakar. Malu.

"Tak apa. Ini memang sudah jam makan siang. Yuk, kita cari makan siang!" ajak Sebastian sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tak usah, ya! Nanti kau mengerjaiku lagi! Lebih baik aku makan siang di hotel!" cibir si muda sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh, satu hari kita kan belum habis! Tenang…aku tak mempersiapkan jebakan lain, kok!" kata Sebastian sambil mengacak rambut kelabu yang terasa seperti sutra di telapak tangannya.

"Iih! Jangan pegang-pegang! Sejak tadi kau cari-cari kesempatan terus!" Ciel menyingkirkan tangan besar Sebastian dari kepalanya dengan kasar, membuat pria itu tertawa renyah.

"Maaf ya sudah mengerjaimu hari ini. Dan yang kemarin-kemarin juga," ujar Sebastian dengan raut menyesal yang tulus. Ciel menelisik setiap _inch_ wajah sang penjaga pantai dan menghela napas saat tak melihat keisengan yang biasa terpajang apik di sana.

"Hah~~, baiklah! Aku juga tak tahu dan tak mau tahu kenapa kau memilihku sebagai target untuk dijahili. Toh, besok aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi! Perjanjian kita, ingat?" jawab Ciel sekenanya.

"Haha! Sepertinya kau senang sekali!"

"Tentu saja!" kali ini Ciel menjawab dengan antusias.

KRURURUYUUUUUUK~~

Lagi-lagi semburat merah tercipta di pipi pucat sang sumber suara.

"Ayo lekas cari makan siang sebelum perutmu meledak!" tanpa permisi Sebastian menggamit bahu Ciel dan mengajaknya beriringan bersama. Berhubung si kecil sudah lemas, akhirnya dia mengikuti langkah Sebastian dengan sukarela. Mungkin kalau sudah makan, dia akan menonjok pria itu atas semua hal yang seharian ini dilakukannya pada dirinya.

Dan Sebastian sendiri, dia sungguh -amat sangat- bersyukur karena perutnya berbunyi tepat di saat mesin _boat_ menyala.

**XXX**

Ciel berdiri mematung di atas _boat_. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalanya saat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Ayo, turun! Kita sampai!" ujar Sebastian sambil mengulurkan tangan, mengajaknya turun. Ciel mengabaikan uluran itu. Dia melompat turun dan sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Sebastian.

Dari pantai bertebing tadi ke sini, Sebastian hanya mengendarai _boat_-nya kira-kira…5 menit. 5 MENIT! Parahnya lagi mereka hanya menyusuri pulau itu dan bergerak mengitarinya setengah lingkaran. SETENGAH LINGKARAN!

"Oke, jadi tempat ramai dan padat pengunjung ini masih satu pulau dengan tempat yang tadi?" tanyanya dengan mata tak lepas dari sesaknya area pertokoan tak jauh dari dermaga tempat _boat_ mereka terparkir.

"_Well_, yah… Selamat Datang di Pulau Balboa. Ini bagian depannya. Lihat! Di sana The Beach!" ujar Sebastian sambil menunjuk sebuah horizon warna-warni di kejauhan. Tempat kerjanya. "Nah, yang tadi bagian belakangnya. Jarang ada orang yang ke sana. Lihat! Itu tebing yang tadi!"

Kali ini Sebastian menunjuk sebuah karang besar yang muncul di balik gedung-gedung _resort_ dengan jarak yang lumayan. Selagi Sebastian menjelaskan, dada Ciel bergerak naik turun makin cepat.

"Jadi sebenarnya tadi aku ada di sebuah pulau yang AMAT SANGAT RAMAI, begitu?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan suara menggeram.

"Em…yah," jawab Sebastian yang mulai bisa membaca situasi. Dia menutup kedua telinganya di saat yang tepat, yaitu di saat pemuda di hadapannya itu berteriak…

"DASAR MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

***Jerry Brown,gubernur California**

**Satu hari mereka belum berakhir. Kira2 perlu dilanjutkan,nggak?**

**Haha...TERIMA KASIH BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG SUDAH BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!**


	4. Memory

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Takeuchi Mihara**,sacchandesu,**Ayashi Dina**,Mousy Phantomhive,**sujufreakz**,lanturn1412,**Yori Fujisaki**,Shu AliCieL,**Fell Alba Muneca**,Putri Luna,**gabyucchiP**,Kuroschiffer Phantomhive,**Apple-Mint Inversion**,Matsumoto Sayaka,**Kazunari Kizuna**,LuLu-chan,**aki-taka 'rei-chan**

**Terima kasih untuk review-nya,Kawan-kawan!**

**Walau tetep nggak romantis...**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**MEMORY**

**XXX**

_PLUK!_

Ciel melepas sandalnya yang hanya tinggal sebelah dan melemparnya ke dalam _boat_ Sebastian.

"Ini lebih baik!" ujarnya sambil memandangi kedua kakinya yang telanjang. Kemudian dia melirik tajam pada pria tampan di hadapannya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sebastian dengan tampang polos yang menurut Ciel…menyebalkan.

Dan akhirnya pemuda itu sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Sebastian hanya diam.

Tanpa permisi, Sebastian meraih tangannya yang kecil, membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Ciel, dan mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu ke belakang punggungnya. Menggendongnya.

"Eh, eh! A-apa-apaan ini?" ujar Ciel panik. "Turunkan aku!"

"Kalau kau tak pakai alas kaki di pantai sebelah sana, tak masalah. Justru itu wajib. Tapi kalau di sini, ini dermaga. Bahaya. Banyak beling bekas pecahan botol dan kaleng-kaleng bir yang bisa melukai kakimu. Lagipula…paling orang-orang hanya akan menganggapmu adikku," jawab Sebastian cuek tanpa mengabulkan permintaan si kecil.

Ciel menoyor kepalanya dengan geregetan.

"Adik, adik! Adik apaan, hah?"

"Oh, jadi kau lebih suka dianggap sebagai kekasihku, begitu?" goda si _raven_. Itu berhasil membuat Ciel nyaris terjengkang seandainya saja Sebastian tak menahan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" geram Ciel. "Turunkan aku, cepat!"

"Sudahlah! Tenang-tenang saja di atas sana, oke?" setelah berkata begitu, Sebastian mulai berjalan menyusuri dermaga. Ciel pun berhenti memrotes. Rasanya mau protes seperti apapun Sebastian tak akan menurunkannya. Lagipula ribut-ribut hanya akan menarik perhatian orang-orang. Jadi…kenapa tidak dinikmati saja?

Digendong seorang pria di usianya yang sekarang bukanlah sebuah hal yang indah. Memalukan malah. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini dia justru merasa nyaman. Seperti berada dalam gendongan ayahnya sewaktu kecil. Dan kenangan itulah yang kini membuatnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sebastian dengan sukarela dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sang _lifeguard_. Menikmatinya sambil memejamkan mata.

Senyum kecil menghias bibir Sebastian saat menanggapi kelakuan Ciel yang dianggapnya…manis.

'Hm…aromanya menenangkan. Seperti laut,' pikir Ciel saat menyesap bau tubuh Sebastian yang menyapa indra penciumannya. 'Pria beraroma laut.'

Ciel menegakkan kepalanya, bangun dari kedamaian sesaat, dan kini bicara tepat di telinga Sebastian.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Ya, dia baru sadar kalau selama ini dia tak pernah benar-benar tahu, lebih tepatnya tidak mau tahu siapa nama pria itu.

"Ah, jadi kau tak ingat?" Sebastian sedikit menoleh ke arah Ciel. Lagi-lagi kelakuannya membuat pemuda itu nyaris terjengkang. Didekati wajah dengan pahatan yang begitu sempurna dan sebegitu dekatnya, siapa yang tidak deg-degan, coba?

"Aku senang karena kau mau tahu. Tapi…aku juga kecewa karena kau lupa siapa namaku. Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah memperkenalkan diri. Kalau begitu…ingat-ingatlah sendiri!"

"Hah! Tak butuh! Kalau tak mau beritahu juga tak apa-apa. Tak penting!" jawab Ciel sambil memeletkan lidahnya. "Toh besok aku tak akan mengenalmu lagi!"

Sebastian tersenyum kembali. Kali ini senyum yang misterius.

Pada akhirnya, Sebastian menggendong Ciel sampai ke tempat makan siang.

"Sudah sampai!" Sebastian menurunkan Ciel di depan sebuah kedai yang cukup ramai. Aroma _seafood_ yang harum menyebar dari dalamnya seolah menarik semua orang yang lewat untuk masuk.

"Eh, sudah sampai, ya?" Ciel menggaruk kepalanya saat sadar dia begitu menikmati digendong Sebastian. Kelakuannya membuat sang _raven_ tersenyum kembali. Entah sudah berapa banyak senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya hari ini karena bocah di hadapannya. Senyum tulus, pula.

"Yuk, masuk! Tenang…kutraktir!" Sebastian mengapit leher Ciel dalam lengan kekarnya dan mengajak anak itu berjalan masuk.

"HEY! Lepaskan!"

**XXX**

"Bagaimana? Enak? Ini tempat favorit di sini, lho!" jelas Sebastian sambil memotong bistik kepitingnya. Dia sengaja mengajak Ciel duduk di balkon kedai, di bawah payung yang melindungi mereka dari siraman mentari sekaligus memberi pemandangan pantai yang sempurna.

"Mm…yah…lumayan," jawab Ciel asal dan menyuap daging lobster beruap yang sebenarnya sangat menggugah seleranya.

"Jadi…kau orang Inggris? London?" Sebastian membuka perbincangan. Manik biru Ciel beralih dari piring di hadapannya, ke pria itu. "Kuharap tak kau jawab dengan 'bukan urusanmu'."

Ciel mendengus sebal lantaran dia memang mau mengatakan itu.

"Aku juga orang Inggris. Tapi sudah lama tak pulang kampung," sambung Sebastian lagi. "Aku sudah lupa bagaimana rupanya London…"

Ucapannya membuat Ciel berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya memisahkan daging lobster dari cangkangnya.

"Kau…orang Inggris?" tanyanya. Sebastian mengangguk.

"Kedua orang tuaku _British_ tulen."

"Tak kelihatan," komen Ciel sambil meneruskan kegiatannya. "Kau terlalu Amerika."

"Haha…oh, ya? Berarti…orang Inggris itu…semuanya pemarah sepertimu?" pancing Sebastian. Ciel menghentikan kegiatannya kembali. Namun diluar dugaan, anak itu tak marah. Wajahnya justru berubah sendu.

"Apa aku memang seperti itu? Pemarah?" tanyanya dengan nada suara rendah seolah ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebastian memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Tak ingin berkomentar lebih jauh sebelum mengetahui secara pasti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Orang-orang bilang, aku begini sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihan dan akhirnya semua orang sibuk menghiburku. Tapi bagiku…yang mereka lakukan justru membuatku merasa lemah. Aku bukan anak-anak yang butuh dikasihani dan diberi penghiburan seperti itu! Begitu, pikirku. Dan aku terus menyangkalnya dengan…marah-marah," keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang membuka mulut seolah angin akan mencuri suara mereka ketika mereka bicara.

"Ah! Aku jadi cerita yang tidak-tidak!" menyadari bahwa dia baru saja membicarakan masalah pribadinya kepada orang asing, Ciel jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Dia menyeruput _jelly juice_-nya dengan tergesa sebagai pengalih pembicaraan.

"Hm…tak apa. Setidaknya aku jadi tahu kenapa kau selalu marah-marah padaku. Itu artinya…kau sedang menyangkal bahwa kau suka kuajak bicara?"

_BRUSK!_

Ciel menyemburkan minumannya saat mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Baru mau membuka mulut, marah-marah, tawa Sebastian meledak duluan.

"Haha! Kau manis!" Ciel memundurkan kepalanya sedikit ketika tangan Sebastian terjulur ke wajahnya. Menyodorkan tisu. Tapi tangan Sebastian yang panjang, tentu bisa menjangkaunya dengan mudah. Pria itu melap sisa-sisa minuman yang tadi muncrat di sekitar bibir Ciel.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Tak perlu repot," Ciel menangkap tangan Sebastian, mengambil alih tisu di sana, dan mengelap wajahnya sendiri dengan canggung. Lagi-lagi Sebastian tersenyum lembut. Dia mengalihkan tangannya yang terjulur untuk mengusap kepala Ciel sebentar.

_PLOK!_

Sebastian memejamkan mata ketika sesuatu menerpa wajahnya. Tisu bekas Ciel yang sudah diremat.

"Dari tadi kau cari-cari kesempatan terus!" ujar sang pelempar dengan kedua pipi menggembung. "Kau yang bersikap lembut begitu justru terlihat mencurigakan, tahu!"

"Ahaha! _Well_, mari makan siang dengan tenang!" jawab si _raven_.

"Kau merusak selera makanku!"

"Ho…sayang kalau tidak dihabiskan. Sini! Biar kuhabiskan!"

"Enak saja!"

**XXX**

Setelah makan, mereka menghabiskan waktu di pantai. Mereka menyewa papan selancar dan bersaing 'siapa yang bisa mengalahkan ombak dengan cara yang lebih keren'. Tapi karena tak ada yang bisa menilai, akhirnya mereka saling menirukan gaya dan teknik selancar satu sama lain.

"Fuwaaah! Puaaaaas!" Ciel menjatuhkan diri di atas pasir tanpa memedulikan pasir-pasir yang bakal menempel di pakaian dan rambutnya yang basah kuyup setelah berselancar. Matanya menyipit menikmati kilauan matahari yang menerpa tubuh atasnya secara langsung.

Sebastian menyusul duduk di samping anak itu dan sibuk memerhatikan pantai yang ramai. Kebiasaan.

Iseng, Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian. Pria itu tampak serius mengamati sekitarnya. _Ruby_-nya yang tajam bagai elang, menelisik segalanya dengan seksama. Rambutnya yang hitam dan lepek berkilau tertimpa cahaya surya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti mutiara hitam yang terkenal karena keindahannya.

Berlawanan dengan warna rambutnya yang segelap malam, kulitnya terang seperti mutiara putih. Titik-titik air menambah aura seksi dari pria bertubuh atletis itu. Membuat Ciel bertanya-tanya, benarkah orang ini penjaga pantai? Dia lebih pantas jadi supermodel yang rajin perawatan kulit dan ke _gym_. Atau mungkin…dewa?

"Tak usah mengagumiku sampai sebegitunya…," kelakar iseng dari objek pengamatannya, membuat Ciel tercekat. Wajahnya merona seketika karena kedapatan tengah memerhatikan pria itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"E-enak saja!" ujarnya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Membelakangi Sebastian. Namun dia lanjut bicara. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir, kau itu penjaga pantai atau hantu? Memangnya sinar matahari tak membuat kulitmu hitam, apa?"

"Oh, ini? Entahlah. Aku juga heran. Padahal aku ingin sekali punya kulit _tan_," jawab Sebastian sungguh-sungguh sambil memerhatikan kulit tangannya yang transparan. "Teman-temanku sampai menjulukiku _jelly fish_."

Ciel berbalik lagi ke arah Sebastian.

"Kau beruntung mereka tak menjulukimu cumi, haha!" ujarnya sambil bangkit duduk. Butir-butir pasir mengotori bagian punggung pakaian dan rambutnya. Tapi…siapa yang peduli? Ini pantai, kawan! Semuanya memang hanya tentang pasir dan air.

Tapi dia terdiam ketika mendapati Sebastian hanya diam memandanginya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya salah tingkah. Mencoba mencari apa lagi yang salah.

"Kau tambah manis kalau tertawa. Sering-seringlah tertawa seperti itu!" ucapan Sebastian membuat wajah pemuda itu -lagi-lagi- menge-_pink_. Kali ini sedikit dibumbui oleh lompatan jantung yang tak biasa. Hanya sesaat dan kemudian menghilang hingga yang merasakannya pun tak sadar.

"_Well_, sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk…es krim! Kau tunggu di sini, aku mau beli es krim sebentar!" Sebastian berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari butiran krem yang menempel.

"Yang lama, sekalian!" ujar Ciel.

"Haha! Titip pakaianku, ya!" kata Sebastian sambil menunjuk onggokan kaus dan kemeja di samping tempatnya tadi duduk. Kemudian pria itu berbalik, berlari menjauh, dan menghilang di balik jajaran pria bertelanjang dada lainnya.

Ciel pun memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati belaian bayu yang ikut berperan mengeringkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Mentari yang mulai condong ke arah barat tetap menyirami kulitnya dengan sinar terik. Kedua bola matanya semakin membiru saat memantulkan permadani air berwarna senada yang membentang di hadapannya.

"Dia pergi lama betulan," lirihnya sambil mulai memainkan pasir di sekitarnya. Menggenggamnya kemudian membiarkan buliran itu menari-nari bersama angin. Dia terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang demi membunuh rasa bosan. Bosan karena menunggu si pengganggu yang tak jua muncul sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Argh! Kenapa aku malah jadi bete!" geramnya frustrasi sambil mengacak rambut. Merontokkan satu persatu butiran pasir di rambutnya yang mengering.

"Lama?" Ciel mendongak ke samping dan mendapati orang yang dia tunggu menunduk ke arahnya. Mengulurkan salah satu es krim _bar_ dengan _topping_ coklat leleh, taburan _choco chip_, dan kacang yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Banget!" ujar Ciel sambil menyaut tangkai es krim yang ditawarkan Sebastian.

"Kau tak sabar menunggu es krim atau aku?" tanya Sebastian sambil duduk kembali di samping Ciel. Si kelabu men-_deathglare_ sejenak, tapi setelah itu dia memilih untuk mulai menyantap camilannya.

"Hm…enak!" puji Ciel setelah jilatan pertamanya.

"Ya, itulah yang membuatnya laris manis dan akhirnya aku harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan yang satu ini! Ini dari Balboa Bars. Kedai camilan paling terkenal di sini," Ciel mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar penjelasan Sebastian dan mulai melanjutkan misinya. Menghabiskan es krim di tangannya.

Saat es krimnya tinggal setengah, Ciel mulai menyadari sesuatu. Dia melirik ke arah Sebastian yang…benar saja! Dari tadi hanya memerhatikannya makan tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh es krim di tangannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Es krimmu meleleh, tuh!" tunjuk Ciel pada es krim Sebastian. Pria itu melongok es krimnya sebentar hanya untuk kembali memandangi Ciel. Membuat yang dipandang makin merasa terganggu. "Apa, sih?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja…kupikir kau lebih menggiurkan daripada es krim ini," jawaban santai Sebastian membuat Ciel melongo.

"Jadi…kau benar-benar…gay?" tanyanya polos.

"Baru sadar?" kali ini Ciel beringsut menjauhi Sebastian.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku 'normal'! Hoh, sudah kuduga sejak awal!" ujar pemuda itu. Sebastian tertawa renyah, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi seperti model iklan pasta gigi.

"Aku tahu kau normal. Aku bisa merubahmu jika kau ingin," ucap Sebastian dengan wajah nakal dan seringai jahilnya yang biasa. Hanya saja yang kali ini sanggup membuat Ciel merinding disko.

_TOLONG! TOLOOONG!_

Seketika itu juga, perhatian mereka teralih menuju laut di mana seseorang menggapai-gapai permukaan air. Tenggelam. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya yang kebanyakan anak-anak dan ibu-ibu, hanya sanggup membantunya meneriakkan hal yang sama.

Walau terdengar sedikit kejam, tapi bagi Ciel, kecelakaan itu adalah penolongnya.

"Ah! Kutinggal kau sebentar!" sebelum Ciel sempat menjawab, Sebastian melempar es krim di tangannya begitu saja dan berlari menuju laut. Ciel bangkit berdiri agar dapat melihat kejadiannya lebih jelas.

Sebastian berenang cepat dengan gaya dada dan lekas kembali ke pantai saat berhasil menggapai tubuh sang korban. Ternyata seorang wanita yang bertubuh lumayan gemuk. Namun itu tak membuat Sebastian terlihat kesulitan membawanya serta.

Melihat kesungguhan di wajah pria itu kala menyelamatkan orang lain, Ciel jadi berpikir, ternyata Sebastian seorang penjaga pantai yang keren dan berkredibilitas tinggi. Dia bahkan tak segan menolong orang meskipun ini sama sekali bukan wilayahnya.

Saat Sebastian dan korbannya sampai ke tepi, Ciel berlari menuju pria itu, namun orang-orang sudah terlebih dulu mengerubuti mereka berdua. Membuatnya kesulitan mendapati sosok yang dia cari.

Tak lama…

"Mencari siapa?" Ciel menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati sosok Sebastian sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu merunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka dan melihat ke depan dengan mata berkernyit seolah sedang berusaha melihat apa yang Ciel ingin lihat. Dekatnya wajah mereka, membuat Ciel sempat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Mungkin karena emosi saat mendengar Sebastian berkata…

"Mencariku, ya?"

"Menyebalkan!" Ciel melempar sisa es krim yang masih ada dalam genggamannya ke dada bidang Sebastian.

"Heran! Baru saja mau kupuji keren! Ternyata tetap saja dia orang yang menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian.

"Hei! Ini namanya membuang sampah sembarangan, tahu!" ujar Sebastian sambil memungut es krim milik Ciel yang sudah ber-_topping_ pasir.

"Terus es krim yang tadi kau lempar itu apa? Sampah juga, bodoh!" Ciel berbalik, memberinya juluran lidah, dan kembali berjalan sambil menendang pasir menuju tempat duduk mereka tadi. Tempat di mana pakaian Sebastian masih teronggok begitu saja.

"Mau kembali ke The Beach?" tanya Sebastian sambil memungut pakaiannya. Dia tak berniat menggunakan garmen penuh pasir itu lagi. Toh, _topless_ memang sudah jadi _trade mark_-nya sehari-hari, kan?

Ciel mengangguk.

"Pegang ini!" Sebastian menggamit tangan kanan Ciel, membalik telapak tangan mungil tersebut, dan meletakkan kedua potong pakaian itu di atasnya.

"He! Kenapa harus kupegang?" protes Ciel. Tanpa memedulikan protes si kecil, Sebastian berjongkok di hadapan anak itu dan berkata…

"Silakan naik ke punggung saya, Tuan Muda!"

Ciel terhenyak.

"Ti-tidak mau! Kau tidak pakai baju!" ujarnya sambil melempar garmen di tangannya ke kepala Sebastian. Dia melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sebastian. Khawatir kalau pria itu mendapati wajahnya yang kembali memanas.

**XXX**

"Oy! Bisakah kita mampir ke tempat kemarin sebentar?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian yang tengah mengendarai _boat_-nya menuju dermaga Newport.

"Maksudmu…karang?" pertanyaan Sebastian dibalas oleh anggukan mantap si kepala kelabu. Si rambut hitam mengangguk dan membelokkan _boat_-nya menuju tempat yang diinginkan oleh sang penumpang istimewa.

Saat _boat_ itu berhenti di perairan dangkal, Ciel langsung melompat. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju laut. Makin lama makin ke tengah hingga tubuhnya makin tertelan air. Siluet senja berwarna jingga membuat pemandangan itu jadi terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan yang agung. Sebastian yang sejak tadi hanya memerhatikan dari atas _boat_, jadi penasaran dan akhirnya mengikuti jejak anak itu.

Saat sampai di tempat Ciel, dia melihat anak itu memejamkan matanya dengan khusyuk. Diperhatikannya anak itu hingga kedua _orb_ biru yang memantulkan oranye lembut sang mentari terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Ciel menoleh ke kanan, tempat di mana Sebastian berdiri menjulang.

"Berdoa," jawabnya singkat.

"Ha? Kau ini sejenis penganut agama yang menyembah matahari atau apa?" tanya Sebastian penasaran. Ciel menggeleng.

"Orang tuaku…mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Di laut. Jasad mereka tak pernah ditemukan. Dan setiap kali aku pergi ke laut, aku selalu melakukan ini. Berdoa di tempat jasad mereka terkubur. Bukankah laut itu hanya ada satu? Dimanapun pesisirnya, apapun namanya, tak peduli di belahan dunia mana, laut tetap bermuara di tempat yang sama. Genangan air yang melingkupi bumi maha luas, bukan?"

"Oh…," Sebastian mengangguk-angguk.

'Jadi…ini yang dia lakukan saat itu?' pikirnya.

Kedua kelopak sang _raven_ tertutup, menyembunyikan iris merah yang tampak memesona di saat memantulkan sang jingga. Kini gantian Ciel yang memerhatikannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ciel saat sepasang _crimson_ kembali muncul. Dan pemuda itu terperangah ketika mendengar jawaban dari si empunya _crimson_.

"Berdoa untuk orang tuamu."

Mereka berdiri membisu. Tak peduli pada suhu laut yang merendah, matahari yang semakin condong ke barat, juga angin pasang yang terasa dingin, mereka hanya saling mematung. Akhirnya…

"Lomba berenang ke pantai, yuk! Tenang! Kali ini aku tak bisa curang!" Sebastian menepuk puncak kepala Ciel sebelum menyelam ke dalam air dan mulai berenang meninggalkan si muda.

"Hei! Kalau berenang duluan, itu namanya curang, tahu!" kecam Ciel sambil mulai menyusul.

Tentu saja Sebastian duluan yang menang.

Pria itu meregangkan badannya membelakangi pantai. Membuat otot-otot punggungnya yang terpahat sempurna terbentuk makin jelas.

"Sebas!" pria itu tampak _surprise_ ketika penggalan namanya disebut. Dia berbalik untuk memastikan apa benar yang memanggilnya itu Ciel dan…

_PLUK!_

Gumpalan pasir basah mendarat di wajahnya. Jatuh satu-satu dan meninggalkan jejak di wajah tampan si _raven_. Pelakunya yang masih berdiri di dalam air semata kaki, tertawa kegirangan.

"Haha!" Ciel bertepuk tangan menatap hasil karyanya. Bercak pasir basah di pipi si penjaga pantai.

"Hm, nakal, ya!" Sebastian menyusul anak itu, memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air, dan mulai menciprat-cipratkan air ke wajah penuh gelak tawa si muda. Jadilah mereka main ciprat-cipratan air disaksikan oleh matahari senja yang hendak pulang ke peraduannya.

**XXX**

Kedua orang itu duduk berdampingan di atas pasir. Menghadap ke langit yang menggelap seiring pamitnya sang surya pada hari. Raja siang hanya menyisakan segaris oranye di kejauhan, dilapisi oleh lembayung keunguan yang menghitam.

"Kau ingat namaku, eh?" tanya Sebastian tanpa mengalihkan manik merahnya dari atap langit.

"Sedikit. Sepertinya aku pernah menyebutmu Sebas-_whatever_ dan sejenisnya saat marah. Memang itu betul namamu, ya?" jawab Ciel seenaknya.

"Begitu? Jadi…kau sungguh-sungguh tak ingat?" tanya si _raven _lagi.

"Yah…aku tak mau mengingat hal yang menyebalkan!"

"Jadi kau akan melupakan hari ini?" mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Sebastian, Ciel tercekat. Dia menatap cepat pada si rambut hitam yang juga menatapnya. Lagi-lagi membuat wajahnya panas. Kali ini efeknya seperti direbus di air mendidih atau apa. Ciel pun tak mengerti.

"Um…entahlah. Hari ini tak terlalu buruk," jawabnya sambil mengalihkan perhatian. Menetralisir detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa lebih menghentak dari biasanya.

"Jangan dilupakan. Aku tak mau kau melupakannya karena aku juga tak akan melupakannya," Ciel melirik Sebastian dengan ekor matanya. Mendapati pria itu begitu memesona dibawah naungan langit.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu bergulir begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirnya yang mungil. Dia bahkan tak sempat menyesali ucapannya karena saat ini telapak tangan kanan pria yang besar itu sudah menempel di belahan pipi kirinya. Membuat semburat merah tercipta di sana tanpa bisa disembunyikan. Seperti jala yang disebar nelayan di lautan, melebar dengan sangat cepat ke seluruh wajahnya.

Bersyukurlah karena langit sudah benar-benar gelap sekarang.

Ciel menenggak ludah. Jantungnya melompat minta dikeluarkan dari rongganya saat Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menolak. Entah bagaimana, tubuhnya pun terasa sangat lemah untuk digerakkan. Tangannya tak mampu terangkat untuk menampar. Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat napas hangat Sebastian berdesir pelan di hidungnya dan…

_CUP…_

Ciel bisa merasakan bibir Sebastian yang hangat nan lembut mendarat di dahinya, kemudian turun ke pangkal dan cuping hidungnya, dan terakhir…bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, namun sanggup membuat wajah Ciel terbakar ketika membuka mata.

"A-apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya Ciel di antara usaha kerasnya mengatur debaran jantungnya yang masih belum normal sepenuhnya. Sebastian menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kenangan. Supaya kau tidak lupa pada hari ini," jawab si _raven_ santai.

"Ke-kenangan?"

Ciel menunduk dalam. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Yang barusan…yang barusan itu…itu…bibir pertama yang pernah menyentuh bibirnya. Dan pria itu…dia melakukannya hanya untuk membuat 'kenangan'? Padahal dia sudah deg-degan setengah mati!

"Yuk, kuantar kembali ke hotel!" ajak Sebastian sambil berdiri. Namun instingnya mulai mengendus hal yang tidak beres. Aura membunuh.

"K-khau…," Ciel ikut berdiri, namun kepalanya masih tertunduk. Suaranya menggeram penuh amarah. "Beraninya kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku hanya untuk sebuah kenangan!"

"Lho? Kau sendiri kenapa diam saja saat kucium?" balas Sebastian tak kalah kepala batu.

_JLEB!_

'I-iya juga! Salahku sendiri tidak menghindarinya!' pikir Ciel galau. Tak lama dia menggeleng-geleng sendiri. 'Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan salahku! Pria ini yang terlalu mesum! Dia membuatku lemas…'

Lemas?

_JLEB! JLEB!_

Gagasan terakhirnya justru jadi skak mat untuknya. Membuatnya pucat pasi dan membatu.

"_My, my! The Virgin Ciel_…"

Akhirnya Sebastian mengantar bocah itu ke hotel dengan cara menggendongnya -lagi-.

**XXX**

**Keesokan harinya**

Ciel menghela napas panjang. Lingkaran hitam tertanda jelas di kedua matanya. Penanda bahwa dia tak bisa tidur semalaman. Penyebabnya…apalagi kalau bukan Sebastian dan kenangan yang dia buat?

Pemuda itu berjalan tanpa gairah menuju laut. Mencangking papan selancarnya dengan setengah hati. Entah kenapa hari ini gairah hidupnya seolah lenyap. Hampa.

"Haha…penjaga pantai sialan! Dia benar-benar merusak liburanku," Ciel bergumam lirih sambil senyum-senyum sendiri ala orang stress. "Syukurlah mulai hari ini aku terbebas darinya…a-ha-ha…"

Tapi...setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, mungkin Sebastian tidak buruk-buruk juga. Walau menyebalkan, dia baik. Dia bahkan ikut mendoakan orang tuanya.

Jujur, Ciel jadi bingung pada perasaannya sendiri. Dia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan kosong di dirinya hari ini. Apakah ini karena ulah Sebastian yang sejak kemarin terus-terusan mengerjainya, atau justru...karena saat ini pria iseng itu tak ada di sekitarnya untuk menjahilinya?

"Haa~ah..."

"Ciel!"

Pemuda kelabu itu tercekat dan menoleh seketika. Matanya membulat saat mendapati seorang pria atletis berambut hitam melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tak lupa senyum jahil yang selalu setia tersungging di bibirnya.

_GLUKK!_

Ciel menelan ludah ketika pria itu mendekat.

"Halo!"

Ciel merasa aneh karena semangat hidupnya kembali seketika itu juga. Rasa hampa yang tadi dirasakannya berganti jadi sebuah rasa yang membuat hatinya penuh. Walau begitu…tetap saja yang keluar dari kedua bibir mungilnya adalah…

"Ngapain kau ke sini? Lupa pada perjanjian kita?"

Sebastian memijit dagunya. Pura-pura berpikir.

"Oke, biar kuputar isi perjanjian kita lagi," pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana pendek merahnya. Celana kebangsaan para _lifeguard_. Dan yang dikeluarkan dari sana adalah…_tape recorder_. "Sebentar!"

"O, oy! Kau merekamnya?" Sebastian mengabaikan pertanyaan Ciel dan…

_KLIK!_

Sesaat setelah Sebastian memencet tombol '_PLAY_', suara mereka pun terdengar.

"_**Oke, aku mau. Tapi kuperjelas satu hal di sini. Aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sehari bersamamu B-E-S-O-K. Tanggal 2 Agustus 2011. Dan mulai tanggal 3 Agustus 2011 sampai selama-lamanya, kau tak akan pernah mengganggu aku lagi. Deal?"**_

Setelah yang satu itu, Sebastian mematikan rekamannya.

Ciel mengernyitkan alis.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Di sini kau hanya bilang bahwa aku tak boleh mengganggumu lagi, kan? Jadi kalau sekedar menyapa atau ngobrol, boleh dong?" jawaban santai Sebastian membuat Ciel tercengang.

"Ja-jadi…kenangan semalam itu…percuma?"

"Kenangan? Yang mana, ya?" balas Sebastian dengan wajah _innocent_-nya yang khas. Dan tentu saja itu berhasil memancing Ciel untuk…

"GRRR! KEMBALIKAN CIUMAN PERTAMAKUUUUUU!"

Sepasang emerald memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Sepasang emerald milik…Elizabeth Middleford.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author**:Wah, Sebastian! Kenapa nggak sekalian kau beri Ciel French Kiss? Ah...aku tahu! Kau mau membuat Ciel mati penasaran pada dirimu dan meminta 'French Kiss'-nya sendiri,kan? KYAAA...Nakal!

**Sebastian**:*geleng-geleng*

**Author**:Oh...atau...nggak tega? Tenang...kalau ditanganmu,Ciel bakal menikmatinya,kok!*ditendang Ciel*

**Sebastian**:*geleng-geleng*

**Author**:Atau...aku membuat Ciel terlalu galak? Kau takut ditampar?*digampar Ciel*

**Sebastian**:*geleng-geleng*

**Author**:Jadi...*mulai bingung*

**Sebastian**:Aku...grogi!*blushing*

**GUBRAKK!**

**Author:**Um...kau Sebastian beneran,kan?**  
**

* * *

**Karena SebaCiel disini 22-nya keras kepala,entah kenapa sy belom rela klo mereka bisa 'luluh' hanya dalam satu hari*plakk***

**Akhirnya sy cuma bikin hubungan mereka lebih soft.**

**Just...let it flow,right?**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG UDAH BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!**


	5. Jealous

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**SoraShieru**,drew**,Yori Fujisaki,**Kagami Hikari**,aki-taka 'rei-chan,**Mousy Phantomhive**,Ayashi Dina,**sacchandesu**,Putri Luna,**Shu AliCieL**,Matsumoto Sayaka,**lanturn1412**,Lulu-chan,**Kazunari Kizuna**,Ashlas Dannen,**sarastephanie**,sujufreakz,**gabyucchiP**,Kyoko Raa,**yukinata evelyn**,Apple-Mint Inversion,**hava99**,angel pegasus,**xxx

**Terima kasih untuk review-nya,Kawan-kawan!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**JEALOUS**

**XXX**

"GRRR! KEMBALIKAN CIUMAN PERTAMAKUUUUUU!"

"Hm…ternyata kau sebegitu inginnya orang lain tahu bahwa semalam aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu, ya?" Ciel sontak membungkam mulutnya ketika Sebastian berkata seperti itu.

"Apa menurutmu orang lain dengar?" tanya si muda dengan suara berbisik. Wajahnya yang cemas, membuat pemuda itu semakin _cute_ di mata Sebastian. Si _raven_ berusaha keras menahan senyum.

"Kurasa orang dalam radius satu kilometer dari sini bisa mendengar teriakanmu barusan," jawab Sebastian sambil mengangguk-angguk. Sok bertampang serius.

"Tadi kan aku menggeram, bukannya teriak! Mengerjaiku lagi, ya? Sialan!" Ciel menendang betis Sebastian dan itu malah membuat si kepala hitam tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haha! Habis…kau lucu banget kalau marah atau panik," katanya sambil berkelit dari tendangan Ciel yang lain. Anak itu sepertinya belum puas kalau belum berhasil membuat kakinya patah.

"Eh?" Ciel berhenti mengejar Sebastian dan melihat sekeliling. "Kok Lizzie lama sekali?"

"Lizzie?" tanya Sebastian. "Tunanganmu?"

Ciel mengangguk.

"Ya, tadi dia bilang mau ganti pakaian. Kenapa lama sekali? Aku mau mencarinya dulu!" Ciel menancapkan papan selancarnya di pasir. Saat dia melangkah…dia berbalik kembali ke Sebastian. "Kau kan penjaga pantai! Tolong buat dirimu sedikit lebih berguna!"

Ciel menjulurkan lidah sebelum berlari-lari kecil dan akhirnya menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang.

"Jadi dia serius soal 'ciuman pertama'? Ck, ck, kasihan sekali tunangannya…," komentar si rambut hitam sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Sementara itu Ciel menyusul ke bilik ganti. _Bingo_! Dia mendapati gadis pirang yang dicarinya baru keluar dari salah satu bilik. Dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Cieeel? Kau menyusulku!" Lizzie langsung menggandeng tangan Ciel dengan wajah cerianya yang khas.

"Iya, habis kau lama! Aku khawatir kau tersesat. Tapi…kenapa kau tak jadi ganti baju?" tanya Ciel pada tunangan yang bergantung di lengannya.

"Hm…aku sedikit pening. Sepertinya aku tak kuat dengan matahari hari ini. Jadi…kuputuskan untuk kembali ke hotel," jawab Lizzie sambil memegang dahinya dengan dramatis.

Ciel mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat perubahan tiba-tiba pada gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang tadi bersemangat minta ampun untuk pergi ke pantai bersamanya, cengar-cengir saat melihatnya, sekarang berkata bahwa kepalanya pening? Walaupun heran, dia hanya berkata…

"Ya, sudah. Mau kuantar?" tanya Ciel. Lizzie menggeleng dan berdiri menghadap pemuda kelabu itu.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri, kok! Kau senang-senang saja di sini. Maaf, ya!" Lizzie mengecup pipi Ciel, kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Dahi Ciel berkernyit saat membalas lambaian tangan si gadis. Menatap heran pada kepala pirang yang berjalan menjauh tersebut.

"Biasanya dia protes kalau aku menghabiskan waktu sendirian di pantai," ujarnya sambil berbalik kembali menuju tempatnya tadi meninggalkan papannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Lizzie tak benar-benar meninggalkan pantai. Gadis itu hanya berpura-pura untuk menyelidiki sesuatu. Sesuatu antara tunangannya dengan sang penjaga pantai.

Saat sampai kembali di tempatnya, Ciel masih menemukan Sebastian berdiri di sana. Bersandar pada papan selancarnya.

"Ho…jadi ini yang dilakukan seorang penjaga pantai saat seseorang minta bantuan?" tanya Ciel sarkartis.

"Kau sudah bertemu dia, kan? Aku kan menjaga papanmu supaya tidak dipakai orang," jawab Sebastian sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam yang dia keluarkan dari saku celananya. "_Well_, selamat bersenang-senang! Aku mau kembali berpatroli."

"Baguslah! Pergi sana!" Ciel mencabut papannya dan menendang pasir ke kaki Sebastian.

"Haha! Kalau butuh aku, aku di sana!" tunjuk si rambut hitam pada menara pantai di tengah keramaian.

"Tak usah, ya! Wee!" ujar Ciel sambil berbalik. Menenteng papannya menuju laut.

Kalian pikir Sebastian benar-benar meninggalkannya? Jangan harap! Dia punya benda yang lebih efektif untuk mengawasi Ciel. Teropong. Lagipula harus dia akui bahwa dia paling menyukai anak itu di saat berselancar. Tapi tak mungkin kan kalau dia menemaninya sepanjang hari? Dia punya kewajiban, kawan! Kewajibannya adalah semua orang. Bukan hanya Ciel.

Dilihatnya si bocah kelabu tengah mendaki ombak setinggi 2 meter di kejauhan. Senyum tersungging dibibirnya ketika bocah itu melewatinya dengan mudah. Menggunakan gayanya.

"Ih, senyum-senyum sendiri! Mencurigakan!" komentar Ronald yang baru saja naik ke menara. "Aku baru mengajari seorang gadis berenang. Lumayan…dapat traktiran bir! Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau jadi jarang _flirting_ dengan gadis-gadis, ya? Aku jarang melihatmu tersangkut di payung mereka lagi."

Sebastian menoleh ke Ronald.

"Itu sudah tidak menarik!" ujarnya cuek.

"Terus yang menarik apa? Bocah Phantomhive?"

"Yup! Dia tak pernah membuatku bosan," si mata _crimson_ memasang teropongnya kembali. "Eh?"

"Kau tahu? Kupikir kau itu agak…bla…bla…bla…"

Sementara Ronald memulai orasinya, Sebastian sedikit panik ketika sudah tak melihat pemuda mungil itu di bagian laut manapun. Di pantai, nihil. Di kerumunan orang-orang, tak terlihat kepala kelabu dimanapun. Di bawah tenda tukang es krim? Tak ada.

'Apa dia kembali ke hotel karena khawatir pada tunangannya?'

"Itch!" entah kenapa gagasannya yang terakhir sedikit membuatnya kesal. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir…wajar saja kalau bocah itu khawatir pada gadisnya, bukan? Tapi…

Sebastian melempar teropongnya asal ke arah Ronald yang masih bicara panjang lebar. Membuat si rambut coklat sedikit kelabakan. Kemudian dia merambati satu-persatu anak tangga menara.

"Hoi, Sebastian! Ada apa? Ada yang tenggelam?" teriak Ronald sambil menggunakan teropong untuk melihat laut. Sepertinya situasinya cukup kondusif. Tapi ketika dia menyadari sesuatu…

"Aih, aih! Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta, Kawan!" gumamnya pada sosok Sebastian yang kini berbaur menuju laut.

Sebastian menoleh ke sana ke mari. Berkonsentrasi penuh agar kedua _scarlett_-nya dapat memantulkan apapun yang berwarna kelabu, putih transparan, ataupun bola sewarna langit. Di pantai ini, banyak yang punya ciri fisik semacam itu, tapi orang yang dia cari…tak ada.

"Ha~h…jangan-jangan dia benar-benar kembali ke hotel," ujarnya sambil menendangi pasir di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju menara pengawas kembali.

"Oy! Sebs!" Ronald melambaikan tangan dari atas menara untuk menyambut kedatangan rekannya yang tampak lesu. Sebastian mengabaikannya dan memilih tetap menunduk. Sedikit kesal juga dia mendengar suara cempreng sahabatnya itu. Bagaimanapun yang membuatnya kehilangan pengawasan atas Ciel itu dia, bukan?

'Ah, aku jadi kehilangan momen untuk mengerjainya hari ini, deh!' sungutnya dalam hati.

"Sebs! Hoy!" teriak Ronald pantang menyerah.

"Iya! Beri-," kedua _orb_ Sebastian membulat tatkala mendapati sosok lain duduk di samping Ronald. Sosok yang kini membuang muka sambil merengut. Sosok yang punya ciri sempurna dengan apa yang tadi dia cari.

Ya, itu Ciel. Di atas menara pengawas.

Kali ini, tanpa ragu dia menapaki tangga satu demi satu dan akhirnya sampai di atas. Begitu sampai, hal pertama yang dia katakan adalah…

"Kau membutuhkan apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian dengan seringai jahilnya yang khas. Ciel hanya mendengus. Tak mau melihat wajahnya.

"Dia membawakan kita makan siang lho, Sebs!" jawab Ronald sambil menunjukkan dua kantung kertas berisi makanan di tangannya.

"Oh," komen si _raven_ singkat. Ternyata tadi dia menghilang untuk membeli makan siang?

"Itu untuk yang kemarin! Aku tak mau berhutang! Sudah, ah!" Ciel berdiri, bersiap mau turun. Tapi Sebastian yang masih berdiri di depan tangga menghalanginya. "Minggir!"

"Kan yang kemarin kutraktir…," kata si rambut hitam. Ciel mendongak, melawan _ruby_ dengan safir, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tak mau! Jelas?"

"Oow, sepertinya aku harus permisi," kata Ronald ketika melihat aura sekeras beton di antara kedua orang itu. Sebastian memberi jalan turun untuknya dengan mudah dan menutup akses ketika Ciel hendak menyusul.

'Baguslah kalau Ron tahu diri,' ucap Sebastian dalam hati.

"Iih! Awas! Kau menghalangi jalanku, Bodoh!" kata Ciel sambil mencoba menyelip. Tentu saja itu percuma karena tubuh Sebastian yang lebih kekar, menutup satu-satunya jalan keluar dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau tak mau menerima traktiran dariku…_it's_ oke! Tak apa. Tapi karena kemarin aku menemanimu makan, kau juga harus menemaniku. Kau tak mau berhutang untuk yang satu itu juga, kan?" ujar si mahkota legam dengan tenang.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa sih kau selalu punya alasan untuk memojokkan aku?" geram Ciel sambil mengkretek-kretekkan jari-jarinya.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu suka kupojokkan?" tanya Sebastian sambil melangkah maju. Mau tak mau Ciel melangkah mundur dan itu berhasil membuat Ciel terpojok betulan di pagar pengaman menara.

"Kau mau apa? Ini…ini kelihatan orang-orang, bodoh!" ujar Ciel panik. Apalagi ketika kedua lengan kekar si raven mengunci tubuhnya dengan menggenggam besi pagar di kanan kirinya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan mereka lihat?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyejajarkan wajahnya pada Ciel. Hidungnya yang lancip nyaris menyentuh ujung hidung Ciel beberapa senti lagi. Dengus napasnya terasa bagai angin gurun yang menerpa wajah si kecil. Membuat wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab. Terutama saat 'kenangan' yang semalam teringat kembali.

"Jangan macam-macam!" anak itu menarik helaian _jet black_ Sebastian yang membingkai wajahnya dengan geram dan tenaga ekstra.

"AW! Ya Tuhan…kau ini kasar banget, sih!" protes Sebastian saat Ciel melepas rambutnya. Pria itu mundur beberapa langkah dan mengernyitkan mata sambil mengusap pelipisnya. Mengurangi perih yang dihasilkan oleh tarikan kuat si bocah.

"Tak usah banyak protes! Makan bekalmu, sana! Jangan membalas kebaikan hatiku dengan membuatku telat makan, ya!" Ciel berjalan melewati Sebastian dan duduk kembali di tempatnya semula. Lengkap dengan tampang soknya yang khas.

_Crimson_ Sebastian membulat sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mendekati Ciel. Duduk di sebelah anak itu. Dia meraih kantung coklat berisi _hot dog_ ukuran besar dengan _sausage _yang masih mengepul.

"Aku malas pergi jauh-jauh, jadi kubeli saja apa yang ada di dekat sini," jelas Ciel saat Sebastian hanya mengamati makanan di tangannya.

"Haha…Aku suka _hot dog_, kok!" Sebastian melahap makanan di tangannya dengan satu gigitan besar. Menyisakan tiga perempat roti isi sosis dan sayuran di tangannya. _Mayonaise_ dan saus mencuat dari sela-selanya. Menggiurkan.

Ciel hanya melihatnya dengan miris. Dia belum makan. Masalahnya dia berencana makan siang dengan Lizzie di luar hotel, jadi dia sama sekali tak mengantisipasi kalau dia bakal menemani Sebastian makan terlebih dahulu.

Bagaimanapun salah satu alasannya datang ke California dengan Lizzie kan untuk mempererat hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang tunangan. Nyatanya dia malah terus-terusan terjebak dengan penjaga pantai Sebas-_whatever_ ini! Dan sekarang dia…

Lapar.

_GRUYUUK~~_

"Cih! Sial!" Ciel menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ketika memperdengarkan bunyi memalukan itu lagi di hadapan Sebastian. Si _raven_ hanya menatapnya sambil menahan senyum.

"Nih! Makan!" Sebastian menyodorkan _hot dog_ di tangannya tanpa melihat Ciel. Kalau melihat anak itu, pasti tawanya langsung meledak. Dan entah kenapa, menertawai si kelabu itu bukan hal yang dia inginkan saat ini.

"Tak mau! Itu kan bekas kau gigit!" jawab Ciel sambil cemberut. "Cepat habiskan saja makananmu biar aku cepat pergi!"

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Sebastian membelah roti sosis di tangannya jadi seperempat dan setengah bagian. Dia melahap bagian seperempatnya bulat-bulat dan menyodorkan sisanya untuk Ciel. "Nih! Bukan bekas gigitanku!"

"Iih! Aku mau makan siang dengan seseorang!" akhirnya Ciel sewot juga. Wajahnya memerah lantaran emosi. Walau sebenarnya dia sudah mupeng melihat _hot dog_ yang disodorkan Sebastian, ditahannya keinginan untuk merebut roti itu dari tangan si _raven_.

"Tunanganmu?" Ciel sedikit terhenyak ketika melihat kedua _ruby_ Sebastian yang tampak sendu saat mengatakannya.

"Hm…ya…Ya, iyalah! Masa ikan paus!" jawab Ciel dengan nada galak seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini bukan karena marah, melainkan…untuk mengalihkan perasaan anehnya saat melihat tampang Sebastian yang di luar kebiasaan.

"Tahu tidak? Kau itu tak pantas dengan gadismu itu. Dia gadis pirang yang bersamamu tempo hari, bukan?" tanya Sebastian lagi sambil menundukkan kepala. Ciel menelan ludah.

"A-apa maksudnya?" sedikit semburat merah jambu berbayang di kulit wajahnya yang pucat saat bertanya. Mungkin disebabkan oleh degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Sementara hal yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat…entahlah.

Hening.

Bukankah menunggu itu menyebalkan? Dan menunggu jawaban Sebastian atas pertanyaannya membuat pemuda kelabu itu frustrasi sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi untuk mendapat kepastian. Kali ini Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya. Bola _scarlett_ menatap lurus pada _blue diamond_-nya. Wajahnya yang sudah _fresh pink_, jadi bertambah pekat jambonnya. Dan…adakah yang bisa jelaskan kenapa detak jantungnya membuatnya sesak napas?

"Soalnya…kau kan pendek! Kayaknya dia lebih tinggi darimu deh meskipun hanya lima senti!" jawab Sebastian cuek.

_TING!_

Ciel sungguh melongo dibuatnya dan…

"APUAAAAAA-aph!" saat mulut Ciel terbuka lebar untuk menyemprotkan makian, Sebastian menyelipkan _hot dog_ di tangannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Hal yang pertama Ciel lakukan setelah menerima 'serangan _hot dog_' itu adalah menggigit sebisanya kemudian mengunyahnya sambil marah-marah.

"Dashar! Khau mhau membhuatku mathi thersedhak, heh!" makinya di tengah usaha kerasnya untuk mengunyah dan akhirnya ditelan.

_GLEKH!_

"Tapi kalau begitu kau mau makan, kan?" goda Sebastian. Ciel melotot sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya sementara yang kanan makin kuat mencengkeram _hot dog_ sisa tadi.

_OHOK! OHOK!_

Kali ini dia tersedak betulan. Dia baru saja menelan makanan yang tadi ditolaknya, kan? Dan batuk-batuknya yang barusan membuat rasa saus yang sudah masuk kerongkongan naik kembali. Membuat batuk dan sesaknya bertambah hebat. Wajahnya semerah udang rebus sekarang.

"_My, my_! Kau itu memang masih anak-anak, ya!" ujar Sebastian sambil mengusap punggung Ciel yang tengah terbatuk dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya meraih sebotol air mineral tak jauh dari jangakauannya. "Nih, minum!"

Ciel meraih botol tersebut dan menenggaknya hingga tersisa beberapa mili. Setelah batuknya mereda, sedikit dibantu oleh usapan Sebastian di punggungnya, dia mulai bisa bernapas lega. Merah di wajahnya berangsur-angsur sirna ketika dia mengusap air yang menggantung di kedua ekor matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mati gara-gara tersedak seperti tadi? Kau bisa di penjara, tahu!"

"Iya, iya! Maaf! Habis…," ujar Sebastian dengan raut menyesal yang tulus. Jujur saja, tadi dia sempat panik meskipun tak diperlihatkan.

Maniknya membulat tatkala Ciel melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak dia duga. Pemuda itu melahap seluruh sisa _hot dog_ di tangannya. Mengunyahnya bulat-bulat hingga pipinya menggembung seperti hamster yang menyimpan cadangan makanan.

Setelah menelan semuanya, pemuda itu segera meminum habis air mineral yang tersisa.

"Selesai! Puas?" ujar Ciel sambil berkacak pinggang pada Sebastian. Pria berambut arang itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum kecil. Semua hal yang dilakukan anak ini selalu di luar dugaannya.

"Sebs! Oy, Sebs!" Sebastian melongok ke bawah, ke tempat di mana Ronald berdiri sambil memperlihatkan kantung kertas yang masih menggembung. "Jatah makan siangmu, nih! Turunlah! Aku masih ada urusan."

"Oh! Iya! Sebentar aku turun!" jawab Sebastian.

"Wah, Ciel! Kita dapat makanan! Makan sama-sama lagi, yuk! Temani aku sampai makan siangku habis!" cerocosnya saat masih melihat ke bawah.

Begitu menghadap Ciel…

"Eh?" ujarnya ketika melihat aura hitam menyelubungi anak yang tertunduk itu.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" katanya dengan nada menggeram. Bocah itu mendengus sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan berteriak keras di telinga Sebastian.

"DASAR MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAN!"

**XXX**

Ciel tak heran saat mendapati Sebastian berdiri berendam di laut, di tempat doa untuk orang tuanya pada sore harinya. Anak itu bahkan tak segan berdiri berdampingan dengan pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dan kekar itu. Sama-sama memejamkan mata, sama-sama berdoa dan berharap.

Menenangkan…

"Apa yang kau doakan untuk orang tuamu?" tanya Sebastian ketika mereka menyusuri pantai setelah 'ritual' selesai.

"Kurasa doa yang anak-anak manapun bunyikan untuk orang tuanya. Semoga mereka bahagia di surga. Bahagia karena melihatku," Ciel mendongak ke arah langit. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Senyum ironi. Sedih namun tampak berbahagia.

Memesona…

"Mereka pasti bahagia. Terutama kalau kau tersenyum dan tertawa. Orang yang masih hidup pun senang jika kau melakukannya," Ciel tercenung mendengar ucapan si _raven_. Jentik-jentik hangat mulai merambati wajahnya.

"Kau sendiri? Kau…tak hanya mendoakan orang tuaku, kan?" seru Ciel untuk mengalihkan diri dari perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Perasaan asing yang hanya muncul saat bersama Sebastian. Timbul tenggelam tak jelas juntrungan hingga sulit didefinisikan.

Dan hal tak terdefinisi adalah hal pertama yang akan ditolak oleh seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Diabaikan begitu saja seolah tak penting.

_Well_, mari kita lihat sejauh apa prinsip itu bertahan.

"Hm…sejujurnya, ayahku juga meninggal di lautan 4 tahun yang lalu. Dia nelayan. Hanya saja, jasadnya berhasil ditemukan. Selama ini aku tak pernah terpikir untuk berdoa dengan caramu. Tapi saat melihatmu…aku jadi sadar satu hal. Laut adalah sesuatu yang mengingatkanku pada sosoknya. Mungkin karena itu aku bertekad untuk jadi penjaga pantai. Menolong orang dari kecelakaan di laut sebisaku."

Ciel termangu. Sebastian terlihat sangat serius saat menolong orang. Itu benar. Ternyata dia juga punya alasan. Sama seperti dirinya yang jatuh hati pada selancar dan laut, Sebastian pun begitu mencintai pekerjaannya.

Dan itu…keren.

"Ibumu?" tanya Ciel.

"Dia sudah meninggal karena sakit saat aku masih kecil. Kami pindah ke Amerika pun setelah beliau tiada," jawab Sebastian dengan senyum mirisnya.

Dia berhenti melangkah dan merapikan helaian legamnya yang tersaput angin sore sambil mendongak menatap langit. Ciel pun melakukan hal yang sama. Memandang langit. Tenggelam dalam kenangan dan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hei! Ceritakan padaku apa yang menarik di London! Aku lupa!" seru Sebastian dengan suara bersemangatnya yang khas. Sepertinya dia sadar bahwa barusan dia membawa Ciel dalam cerita yang suram. Tanpa tahu urusannya pun anak itu sudah cukup punya beban. Dan kini dia malah menambahnya.

"Mm…apa ya? _Big Band? Buckingham? Tussaud? London Bridge? National Gallery?_" tanya Ciel sambil mengangkat bahu. Sejujurnya, tak ada hal yang benar-benar menarik untuknya. Jadi pertanyaan Sebastian termasuk pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab.

Sebastian tertawa. Menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Ada satu lagi yang lupa kau sebut," katanya.

"Eh? Apa?" Ciel memiringkan kepalanya heran. Si _raven_ menobatkan pose itu sebagai pose terimut yang pernah dilihatnya. Model-model majalah pun kalah. Sebastian menunduk sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantung celana.

Dihadapinya wajah Ciel yang lagi-lagi dipenuhi semburat merah. Syukurlah hari sudah mulai petang hingga segalanya terlihat jingga. Ditambah posisinya yang membelakangi matahari membuat Ciel tak perlu khawatir akan kondisi wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau."

Adakah yang ingin membuat telur mata sapi?

Niscaya dia akan matang jika ditempelkan ke wajah Ciel sekarang.

**XXX**

"Jadi…siapa itu Sebastian, Ciel?" tanya Lizzie selepas menghabiskan santap malamnya di restoran South Paradiso. Hal itu membuat Ciel mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Ciel, kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kemarin kau meninggalkanku seharian dan pergi bersama dia?" protes Lizzie. Kali ini tak ada senyum manis, yang ada hanya tatapan menuntut.

"Kau…tahu dari mana?" gumam Ciel yang tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Dari resepsionis. Mereka melihatmu janjian dengannya di _lobby_. Dia juga mengantarmu pulang, kan? Oh, ayolah Ciel! Siapa sih dia sampai kau harus menutup-nutupi keberadaannya dariku?" Lizzie memutar bola matanya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Aku pergi dengannya kemarin karena suatu alasan," jawab Ciel tenang.

"Alah!" Lizzie menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan kasar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Wajahnya menggembung, menandakan bahwa dia tak puas akan jawaban yang diberikan.

"Karena suatu alasan? Bibi Angelina dan Mama mengirim kita berlibur berdua di sini karena suatu alasan. Membuat hubungan kita semakin dekat selayaknya tunangan, kan? Tapi kau malah bersenang-senang dengan orang lain! Seorang pria!" pekik Lizzie dengan suara yang tak bisa dibilang kecil.

Ciel melihat sekeliling dan mendapati mereka berdua telah jadi tontonan orang di restoran itu.

Dan dia…tak bisa lagi bersikap tenang.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Lizzie. Tanpa memedulikan Lizzie yang memberontak, dia menyeret gadis itu dari sana dan membawanya ke luar restoran dan hotel kemudian berhenti di sudut gedung yang agak sepi.

Lizzie mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit ketika Ciel melepasnya dan bersandar di tembok.

"Dengar! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang mengundang salah paham! Kau bicara seolah aku ini pria abnormal, kau tahu?" ujar Ciel sambil berkacak pinggang. Walau awalnya dia bicara dengan dada naik turun menahan marah, akhirnya dia berhasil menjaga kepalanya tetap dingin.

Kalau menuruti emosi, dia ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah gadis ini. Tapi berteriak kepada gadis bukanlah adab seorang Phantomhive. Lagipula…kalau dengan Lizzie, Ciel hanya akan berakhir dengan satu rasa. Tak tega. Tak peduli semarah apapun dia.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Kenapa kau tak cerita kalau kau pergi dengannya jika itu bukan…jika itu bukan…kencan?"

Ciel terdiam. Lizzie melanjutkan.

"Tadi aku melihat kalian bercanda akrab di pantai. Akhirnya aku berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa aku pusing dan kembali ke hotel. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku membuntuti kalian! Dan aku sudah cukup melihat seakrab apa kalian! Waktu pria itu menyanyi di restoran itu…itu juga untukmu, kan? Karena itu kau langsung mengajakku keluar dan makan di tempat lain. Ayolah, Ciel! Tak usah berkilah!"

"Liz…," Ciel terbelalak. Tak menyangka Lizzie sampai berbuat sejauh itu. Secemburu itu. Akhirnya pemuda itu hanya dapat menghela napas. Bertahan dengan kesabarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi antara aku dan dia itu bukan seperti apa yang kau bayangkan," jelas Ciel. Tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya memanas saat mengingat 'kenangan' yang dibuat pria itu kemarin malam. Juga kejadian sore ini.

"ARGH! Tuh, kan! Kau membuatku jadi mengingat hal yang menyebalkan!" pemuda itu mengacak rambut kelabunya dengan frustrasi. Melihat kekasihnya tampak benar-benar 'kesal', Lizzie pun melunak.

"Hm…jadi kau dan dia tak punya hubungan apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil menghampiri Ciel.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ciel spontan. Kedua safirnya membulat ketika gadis itu melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya yang tak kalah ramping dari tunangannya itu.

"Aku suka sekali pada Ciel dan aku takut kehilanganmu," kata si blonde sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang pemuda.

"_Well_, yah…tapi setidaknya jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak dengan seorang pria, dong!" ujar Ciel.

"Habis…selama ini Ciel tak pernah benar-benar memerhatikanku! Aku hanya berpikir…apa kau benar-benar suka padaku?" Ciel terperanjat ketika Lizzie mendongak. _Emerald-_nya memandang penuh harap pada safirnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Habis…walau kita sudah lama bertunangan, kau sama sekali tak pernah bilang suka, cinta, atau…atau…," kepala pirang itu kembali tertunduk. "Menciumku."

Ciel tercengang. Sama sekali tak menyangka Lizzie akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah dia bayangkan.

"Ci-cium?"

"Iya! Bukankah sepasang kekasih itu harus melakukan itu? Kau tak pernah melakukannya padaku? Memangnya Ciel tak menyukaiku?" kali ini Lizzie mulai berani mendongak dan melihat Ciel dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Eh?" kali ini Ciel sungguh bingung dan serba salah.

Dia dan Lizzie sudah ditunangkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka bahkan sebelum mereka lahir. Selama ini dia menjalani hubungan aneh itu tanpa merasa sungkan. Segalanya berjalan dengan wajar. Sekalipun dulu Lizzie sering memeluk dirinya dan mengatakan betapa dia menyukainya, baginya, semua itu tak lebih dari sekedar sentuhan sayang. Mereka hanya anak-anak.

Dia sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat mereka berdua akan tumbuh dewasa. Sekarang pun mereka sudah bukan anak-anak. Mau tak mau, hubungan mereka harus direalisasikan dalam bentuk hubungan orang dewasa juga. Dan sepertinya, proses untuk itu akan dimulai sekarang.

Proses untuk menjadi tunangan yang sebenarnya. Berpacaran, menikah, membangun sebuah keluarga, memiliki keturunan…

Pertanyaannya sekarang…cintakah dia pada tunangannya itu?

Jujur, hal itu bahkan belum terpikirkan.

"Kau tak menyukaiku, ya?" tuntut Lizzie kembali. Ciel yang tengah tercenung, hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Bingung.

"Mm…bukan begitu, tapi…," dia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan! Buktikan kalau kau menyukaiku, Ciel!"

_GLEKH!_

Ciel menelan ludah. Keringat meluncur mulus di dahinya ketika melihat kesungguhan di _emerald_ Lizzie yang berpendar.

Pemuda itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Mungkin ini bukan hal yang buruk. Lizzie adalah tunangannya. Tunangan yang 'harus' dia cintai.

Ciel mendorong bahu Lizzie perlahan hingga gadis itu bersandar kembali di tembok. Wajah si gadis langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus ketika wajah orang yang disukainya begitu dekat. Dia tak berani memandang kedua _cerulean_ yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Jadi dia memejamkan mata. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang pujaan hati setelah ini.

Ciel menelisik setiap inchi wajah Lizzie yang merona. Mencoba memantapkan hati. Setelah melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Perasaan tentang…cintakah dia pada Lizzie?

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya, sukses menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya di bibir si gadis. Wajah Lizzie kian memerah ketika Ciel memagut bibirnya dan dia pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher si pemuda. Ini…adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Dan semua adegan itu terpantul di sepasang orb _scarlett_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana bersama rekan rambut coklatnya yang berceletuk…

"Oow! Padahal baru mau senang-senang di bar."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Buat teman2 yg baca 'For My Dear Ciel',sy ungsikan fic tersebut ke Rate-M krn mulai sedikit brutal.*sedikit?WTH!*  
**

**WARNING! Buat yg gak suka gore atau menganggap chap 2 lalu serem,jangan memaksakan diri.**

**Well,THANKS BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG UDAH BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!  
**


	6. Kiss

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Kuroschiffer Phantomhive,**Ayashi Dina**,Kagami Hikari,**Mousy Phantomhive**,sacchandesu,**aki-taka 'rei-chan**,gabyucchiP,**drew**,Vi Ether Muneca,**Verlucci**,Putri Luna,**sarastephanie**,Yori Fujisaki,**Lulu-chan**,Apple-Mint Inversion,**Matsumoto Sayaka**,angel pegasus,**sujufreakz**,Ashlas Dannen,**lanturn1412**,Oz Klein PhantomhiVessalius,**Shigure Haruki

**Thanks a lot for your reviews,Guys!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Ciel tak bisa tidur. Kali ini yang jadi buah pikirannya tak lain dan tak bukan…yah, ciumannya dengan Lizzie yang semalam. _Well_, efeknya memang tak sedahsyat ciuman -er- kecupan pertamanya dengan Sebastian, tapi…justru disitulah masalahnya.

Kenapa kecupan 'sederhana' Sebastian bisa membuatnya kacau balau sementara ciuman hangatnya dengan Lizzie tidak?

Apa itu artinya…

"TIDAAAK! Apa yang kupikirkan?" dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi sambil bangkit dari ranjang _king size_-nya. Begitu menoleh ke jendela…ternyata hari sudah pagi. Matahari sudah mulai nakal mengintip ke dalam kamarnya.

"Akh! Sial! Aku tidak tidur lagi!" ujarnya sambil melemparkan tubuhnya di kasur.

**CHAPTER 6**

**KISS**

**XXX**

"Um…Ciel hari ini kau ke pantai?" akhirnya Lizzie jugalah yang pertama kali buka suara. Beda dengan biasanya, pagi ini gadis itu tampak sangat kalem. Ciel yang memang pendiam dan kali ini ditambah Lizzie yang tiba-tiba ikut jadi muram, membuat suasana sarapan mereka serasa di makam.

Mungkin benar yang orang katakan. Bagi seorang gadis, ciuman pertama adalah bukti kedewasaan.

*teori sesat Author*

"Hm…entahlah," jawab Ciel enggan. Dia memotong _croissant_-nya tanpa semangat. "Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku di hotel saja. Bersenang-senanglah!" jawab Lizzie. Ciel berhenti mengunyah, membiarkan roti khas Perancis itu bermukim di mulutnya sementara waktu.

"Haha! Jangan khawatir! Aku tak bermaksud memata-mataimu, kok!" sambung Lizzie sambil tersenyum manis. Ciel melanjutkan kunyahannya dengan ragu.

Kesimpulannya hanya satu.

Hari ini Lizzie seaneh dirinya.

**XXX**

Akhirnya Ciel memutuskan pergi ke pantai. Tetap di hotel adalah gagasan terakhir yang akan diambilnya jika menyangkut liburan. Yah…kecuali jika tiba-tiba terjadi tsunami.

Ciel berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan kaki telanjang sambil meregangkan badan. Memilih untuk menikmati aroma laut dan semilir angin sebelum memulai ritual selancarnya. Iseng, dia menoleh ke menara. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tak ada Ronald, tak ada Sebastian.

"Kemana mereka?" gumamnya.

"Ha~h…dasar penjaga pantai tukang cari-cari kesempatan! Cowok genit macam itu sih paling sedang cekikikan bareng gadis-gadis!" omelnya sambil menendangi pasir.

"Tentu saja, _Sweety_…"

Dan telinganya langsung menegak ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing.

Entah kenapa senyumnya langsung merekah. Dia langsung berbalik ke asal suara. Benar sih pria itu Sebastian, tapi…

"Besok kalian akan kuajak ber-_speed boat_ ke Balboa. Kalian harus coba es krim di sana! Es krim mereka yang nomor satu!" senyumnya langsung luntur ketika mendapati pria itu bukan bicara padanya melainkan…dua gadis berbikini yang bersandar di kedua pundaknya, di bawah pohon kelapa tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kyaa! Benarkah?" dan dua gadis centil berambut dan berkulit coklat itu pun mendaratkan bibir mereka di kedua belah pipi Sebastian. Bersamaan!

Ciel mungkin tak berdiri di bawah pohon kelapa, tapi sungguh! Kepalanya saat ini terasa berat seperti ditimpa selusin buah itu! Dan dadanya…entah kenapa terasa sakit. Seolah jantungnya diremat sampai membuatnya sesak.

Pemuda itu memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Dia membalik tubuhnya ke laut, berharap Sebastian tak menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Saat dia berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, dia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa mata merah Sebastian mengiringi kepergiannya.

"Kau kenapa, tampan?" tanya si gadis yang bersandar di bahu kanan Sebastian sambil menjawil dagu lancip sang _lifeguard_ yang tampak serius menatap sesuatu. Sebastian menghela napas. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, dia berdiri meninggalkan kedua gadis yang kini saling pandang dengan heran.

Kebersamaannya dengan para gadis itu hanyalah sebuah kamuflase. Dia melihat Ciel masuk ke area pantai dan bertemu kedua gadis itu.

Dan segalanya terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang dia rencanakan.

Setelah melihat kejadian semalam, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Ciel.

Ya, menjauh.

Menjauh sebelum dia tergelincir makin dalam. Sebelum hilang makin jauh dalam labirin hati yang menyesatkan. Sebelum dia…jatuh cinta.

Hah…Jatuh cinta?

Bukannya sudah? Jauh sebelum ini, malah.

Kau naif, Sebastian!

"Sebs!" pria berambut hitam itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Dia mendapati rekannya, Ronald, berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei, _Man_! Hari ini kau memarahi Ciel, ya?" tanyanya setelah dekat dengan si _raven_. Sebastian mengernyitkan alis, kemudian menggeleng.

"Atau…keterlaluan menggodanya?" berondong Ronald lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kali ini giliran Sebastian yang penasaran. Ronald mengerutkan kening.

"Eh? Tadi aku bertemu dia di jalan. Waktu kusapa dia langsung lari. Tapi kayaknya…dia nangis deh, Sebs! Makanya kupikir…," tanpa menunggu Ronald menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sebastian segera berlari menyusuri pantai.

"CIEL!" panggilnya.

Rasa bersalah benar-benar menguasainya sekarang.

'Kenapa Ciel menangis? Karena aku kah?' pikirnya.

Ronald yang ditinggalkan hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar! Baru kubilang Ciel nangis, dia langsung lari-lari seperti orang kesetanan! Dia bahkan tak bertanya, 'Memangnya itu benar?'. Padahal aku bohong!" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sementara itu, Ciel berjalan lunglai ke hotel. Tingkahnya sudah semacam orang yang tak bernyawa. Tatapan matanya kosong.

"Ha~~h…," dia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan saat melihat Sebastian bersama 'gadis' lain, tadi. Ada sedikit rasa egois di hatinya yang tak menginginkan Sebastian bersenang-senang dengan orang lain.

Apa itu artinya dia…

Cemburu?

_PLAK!_

"Tidak! Kau sudah sinting, Ciel!" ujarnya sambil menampar pipinya sendiri. Membuat sepasang kekasih pertengahan abad yang berjalan berlawanan arah terkejut dan melihatnya seperti bocah gila. Tapi Ciel tak peduli. Dia terus saja mengoceh. "Mana mungkin kau cemburu pada orang menyebalkan begitu? Iya, kan Ciel? Harusnya kau senang dia punya pacar dan berhenti mengganggumu!"

Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Bibirnya terkatup. Disentuhnya dadanya yang tadi terasa sakit saat melihat Sebastian. Sakit? Ya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun belum hilang. Dan saat mengingat adegan itu lagi…

_BRUAKH!_

Kali ini semua orang yang berjalan di trotoar melompat ke jalanan. Takut terkena hamburan kotak kayu yang baru saja ditendang Ciel hingga melayang beberapa meter ke depan. Dia sudah benar-benar tak lagi memedulikan sekitar yang memandangnya dengan cara aneh. Satu-satunya yang bisa melegakan perasaannya saat ini adalah…

"DASAR PENJAGA PANTAI SIALAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Hey, Nak! Kenapa kau tendang boks nya! Sini ganti rugi!" tegur seorang bapak-bapak yang baru turun dari truk berisi buah-buahan di dekat kotak yang tadi ditendangnya. Ciel hanya dapat bereaksi.

"Eh?"

**XXX**

"Akh!" Ciel membuka matanya cepat dan mendapati dirinya tengah tengkurap di ranjang hotelnya yang nyaman. Masih dengan kaus yang dikenakannya tadi pagi. Peluh melembabkan keningnya. Padahal ruangan ini ber-AC. Mimpi buruk.

Dia duduk di atas ranjangnya yang berantakan, mengusap mata, dan menatap keluar jendela.

Jingga menyebar di kejauhan. Menandakan hari sudah petang.

"Ya, ampun…aku ketiduran sampai sore!" gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sekembalinya dari pantai, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyisir Newport. Maunya sih, menghilangkan kekesalannya pada…

"ARGH! Sudah tidur berjam-jam pun aku masih kesal kalau ingat dia!" pekiknya frustrasi sambil mengacak rambut.

Yah…karena emosinya yang labil setiap ingat pada Sebastian, yang dia lakukan hanya merusak benda-benda di sekitarnya. Daripada uang jatah beli oleh-oleh habis karena harus mengganti rugi di sana-sini, akhirnya dia kembali ke hotel.

Berhubung Lizzie tidak ada, dia menggunakan waktunya untuk beristirahat. Hitung-hitung membayar hutang tidurnya yang semalam. Masa bodoh Lizzie mau pergi ke mana! Masa bodoh dengan makan siang yang terlewat!

Dia hanya ingin melepas penat, kantuk, dan semua kekesalannya. Sialnya…dia malah bermimpi. Mimpi yang menyebalkan!

"Sampai terbawa mimpi…," lirihnya sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju balkon. Matahari menyiram tubuhnya dengan cahaya oranyenya yang meredup. _Cerulean_-nya menatap ombak yang bergulung-gulung menuju pantai. Kamarnya memang mendapat pemandanganlaut yang sangat sempurna. Dan kali ini tatapannya tertuju ke karang yang tampak gagah di kejauhan.

"Ke sana tidak, ya?" lirihnya ragu. Dia membalik tubuh dan bersandar di pagar balkon. Dia menunduk dengan wajah merona tanpa sebab. "Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dia?"

**XXX**

Akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke karang. Betapa besar rasa syukurnya ketika tak mendapati Sebastian di sana. Entahlah. Perasaannya pada pria itu membuatnya bingung. Kesal, marah, sakit hati, malu, semuanya campur aduk jadi satu.

Tapi di sisi lain…ingin ketemu…

Ciel membuka mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mengusir segala pikirannya yang mulai aneh-aneh. Padahal saat ini dia tengah berdoa untuk orang tuanya.

"Akh! Jadi tidak khusyuk! Ha~h…," dia pun kembali berenang ke pantai.

Menyadari bahwa air laut yang menyegarkan bisa sedikit menenangkannya, akhirnya Ciel pun memilih berbaring di pasir pinggir pantai.

Air pasang mulai menenggelamkan separuh tubuhnya. Sesekali deburan ombak naik turun hingga membasahi belakang kepalanya yang memang sudah basah. Tapi dia tak peduli. Sepertinya memang ini yang dia butuhkan. Berendam. Mendinginkan kepala. Mendinginkan hati. Menikmati _sunset_.

Hari ini terlalu 'panas'. Sangat panas. Emosinya meletup-letup seperti kembang api. Oh, lebih parah, magma gunung berapi! Dan anehnya, semua itu muncul kalau dia mengingat…Sebastian.

Tapi di sisi lain, setiap kali dia mengingat apa yang pria itu lakukan tadi pagi, jantungnya terasa sakit. Seolah-olah seorang _chef_ terkenal sedang menyayat jantungnya tipis-tipis untuk dijadikan katsu.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Air yang turun naik mendaki kaki hingga belakang kepalanya yang telanjang terasa sangat menenangkan. Seperti belaian seorang ibu yang memberinya rasa nyaman. Dan itu bisa membuat hatinya jadi lebih damai.

Saat memejamkan mata, satu persatu kenangannya dengan Sebastian berputar ulang. Bukan kenangan menyebalkan yang tadi. Bukan! Tapi kenangan manis yang mereka ukir bersama beberapa hari ini entah disadari atau tidak.

Dan semuanya…dimulai di sini. Tempat ini.

Awalnya Sebastian menolongnya dan ngotot menuduhnya sebagai calon pelaku bunuh diri. Kemudian pria itu menyanyikan '_Save Your Kisses For Me_' di restoran untuk menyindirnya. Maksudnya…_please_, deh! Dia itu kan cowok atletis berlabel _lifeguard_! Dan dia…dia…menyanyikan lagu Natasha Thomas?

Ciel tersenyum geli saat mengingatnya. Namun dia masih kukuh memejamkan mata dan melanjutkan _rundown_ kenangannya.

Setelah itu, ada pertandingan berenang. Sampai sekarang dia tak pernah mengerti bagaimana Sebastian bisa membuatnya setuju pada hasil pertandingan ngawur itu. Itu jebakan. Dan saat ini, dia berpikir bahwa itu…jebakan yang manis.

Jebakan manis yang membawanya pada petualangan sehari di Pulau Balboa.

Tak peduli seberapa besar kekesalannya ketika Sebastian meninggalkannya sendirian di pulau tak berpenghuni, dia senang lantaran bisa membuat penjaga pantai itu panik. Atau justru senang karena pria itu mengkhawatirkannya?

"Darimana munculnya gagasan begitu?" gumam Ciel. Sebuah kerutan tampak berbayang nyata di jejeran rambut yang menyemut di atas kelopaknya yang tertutup.

Walau masih enggan mengakui pemikirannya yang terakhir, harus dia akui bahwa Sebastianlah satu-satunya orang asing yang membuatnya nyaman untuk menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Orang tua, juga asal muasal sifat pemarahnya. Satu-satunya pria yang dia izinkan untuk menggendongnya.

Pria beraroma laut yang…menenangkan.

Dia, Sebastian, memang kacau dan menyebalkan, tapi dia tulus.

Hal baik dalam dirinya memang tak pernah diperlihatkan secara gamblang, tapi…hal remeh-temeh yang dia lakukan cukup membuktikan bahwa dia memang baik. Memintanya untuk banyak tersenyum dan tertawa, menolong orang tanpa pikir panjang, dan yang termanis…mendoakan orang tuanya.

Kini Ciel tersenyum lembut.

Terakhir…

Ciel menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang keriput lantaran terlalu lama terendam air.

"**Jangan dilupakan. Aku tak mau kau melupakannya karena aku juga tak akan melupakannya."**

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Kedua safir Ciel membelalak saat mendengar suara seseorang di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh cepat ke arah suara dan mendapati orang yang sedang dia pikirkan, Sebastian, duduk di sebelah kanannya. Membiarkan kakinya yang terjulur terendam air sambil mendongak ke angkasa.

"Aku mencarimu seharian," lanjutnya.

Ada gelegak bahagia yang muncul di dada si kelabu. Namun pada akhirnya, yang dia katakan dan tunjukkan adalah…

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Sikap angkuhnya yang biasa.

Bocah itu membuang muka ke kiri, membiarkan pasir basah menjadi alas untuk pipi pualamnya. Tak memedulikan telinganya yang terbenam air.

"Memikirkan…gadismu?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel bangkit duduk dari pembaringannya dan langsung menyemprot pria itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan fakta! Semuanya tak ada hubungannya dengan Lizzie! Semua ini, semua kekacauan ini, mimpi burukku, semuanya gara-gara kau!" Ciel menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan dada naik turun dan napas terengah. Saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, Ciel menunduk, merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Sebastian memerhatikan anak itu, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf," Ciel mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Benarkah pria itu tahu? Benarkah dia mengerti? Bisakah dia jelaskan kenapa dia bisa membuatnya uring-uringan seharian?

"Aku tahu aku membuat hubunganmu dengan tunanganmu kacau. Karena itu, aku tak mau mengganggumu lebih dari ini," sambung Sebastian.

"Itch!" Ciel menggigit bibir sambil membuang pandangan.

Bukan itu jawaban yang dia maksud. Akhirnya dia memilih kembali berbaring dalam posisinya membelakangi Sebastian.

"Ciel…," Sebastian baru saja hendak menyentuh rambut basah anak itu. Namun dia urungkan saat mendengar anak itu berkata…

"Tinggalkan aku! Pergi saja dengan gadis-gadis centilmu itu!"

"Gadis? Jadi benar tadi kau nangis?" tanya Sebastian heran. Ciel langsung berbalik dan memberi _deathglare _terbaiknya.

"Nangis? Aku? Enak saja!"

Sebastian mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi kata Ronald…"

"Aku memang marah melihatmu sama cewek-cewek itu! Tapi aku nggak nangis, bodoh!" omel Ciel. Oops! Dia kelepasan!

"Marah? Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Kali ini rasa penasaran terdengar dari getaran suaranya.

"Tak tahu!" Ciel kembali memunggungi Sebastian. Kali ini dia menggunakan lengan untuk menutupi kepalanya. Bukan. Tepatnya…wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah seolah semua darahnya naik ke kepala.

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat mimpinya tadi siang. Membuatnya tambah sebal.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia bermimpi bahwa Sebastian adalah raja di sebuah pulau tropis dengan warga yang semuanya wanita! Sementara dia, Ciel Phantomhive, jadi badut kerajaan yang dikerjai macam-macam dan ditertawakan oleh Sebastian dan selir-selirnya. Buruk banget, kan?

"_Well_, kau tahu kenapa hari ini aku bersama mereka?" pertanyaan Sebastian membuat Ciel tercenung. Dan kedua matanya makin membuka lebar saat Sebastian berkata…

"Semalam aku melihatmu dan tunanganmu. Berciuman."

"Kau apa?" tanya Ciel sambil bangkit duduk kembali. Mencipratkan beberapa tetes air ke sekitarnya.

"Kudengar dari temanku, kalian bertengkar di restoran. Karena aku, kan?" Sebastian menunduk saat mengatakannya. "Aku tahu kau mencintai gadismu. Maksudku…kau menciumnya. Aku tak ingin merusak hubungan kalian. Aku bersama mereka, kedua gadis itu, semata-mata hanya untuk menjaga jarak darimu. Agar kau menjauh. Tapi aku…"

"Kenapa melakukan hal sejauh itu? Kau tak perlu menjaga jarak jika tak ingin!" sanggah si muda. Kemudian dia terdiam. Ucapannya barusan, terdengar seperti…'Jangan menjauh dariku' atau semacamnya, kan?

Sebastian merenggut bahu Ciel, memastikan bahwa _deep blue_ pemuda itu menatap lurus ke manik _crimson_-nya.

"Kau tahu? Aku cemburu! Aku sangat cemburu melihatmu dengan gadismu itu! Aku sangat marah saat melihatmu menciumnya!" tegas Sebastian dengan kedua pupil yang menusuk. Menandakan betapa seriusnya dia saat mengucapkannya.

Kedua belah bibir Ciel terpisah beberapa senti mendengar pengakuan si _raven_. Detak jantungnya berubah jadi tak beraturan. Rasanya seperti menyimpan makhluk asing di dalam rongga dadanya di mana mereka semua meronta minta dikeluarkan.

Kini kedua _scarlett_ itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Tampak serasi dengan senyum beraura sama yang tersungging di bibir sang _jelly fish_.

"Karena itu aku memilih untuk menjauh. Ya, menjauh. Sebelum terpikir olehku untuk menculikmu atau…merebutmu secara paksa darinya."

"Kenapa?" akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir Ciel.

Pertanyaan itu terucap bukan karena dia tak tahu jawabannya. Bukan. Namun dia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sebastian.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," jawab si _raven_ tanpa ragu.

Walau sudah memperkirakan bahwa jawaban itulah yang akan terlontar dari sang penjaga pantai, tetap saja merah yang parah tetap mendominasi wajah pucat Ciel. Sayangnya bayang-bayang jingga menyamarkan warna indah itu. Membuat si pucat yang satu lagi salah sangka.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hening. Hanya debur ombak dan sahutan camar yang meramaikan suasana sore itu.

"_Well_, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku tahu, kau mencintai Lizzie. Karena itu…"

"Jujur…aku tak tahu apa aku benar-benar mencintai Lizzie atau tidak. Apa rasanya? Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Aku tak tahu," jawab Ciel sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sebastian terhenyak. Kemudian…

"_My, my_! _The virgin_ Ciel…," desah Sebastian sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Daripada dibilang meledek, kata-katanya lebih terdengar seperti… 'Ya, Tuhan…' atau 'Capek, deh!'.

"HYAAA! Malah meledekku!" Ciel berlutut dan mencekik leher Sebastian dengan gemas. Dia sudah lupa pada suasana kaku di antara mereka sebelumnya. Begitu mudah Sebastian merubah suasana hatinya, eh?

"Hei! Hei! Ahaha! Berhenti! Kau mau membunuhku! Kekh!"

"Kalau kau mati malah lebih bagus!"

Sebastian tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tampang lucu yang dia buat-buat. Ya, dibuat-buat.

Ciel bisa bersikap seperti ini setelah dia menyatakan cinta, bukan? Apa lagi artinya kalau bukan…ditolak? Dan itu menyakitkan.

Sangat.

Saat itu juga dia merasa seperti penguin yang bermimpi bisa terbang bersama elang. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menerima kekalahan dan membiarkan elang itu pergi bersama elang yang lainnya?

Eh? Ciel? Elang?

Terlalu hebat, ah!

Dia sih, burung kolibri yang super duper imut itu!

"Wakakakak!" dan gagasan itu membuat tawa Sebastian makin keras. Tertawa dari hati.

Entah sejak kapan, Ciel melonggarkan cekikannya dan menatap takjub pada wajah penuh tawa Sebastian. Mengagumkan.

Kenapa pria semengagumkan ini bisa jatuh cinta pada dirinya? Si pemarah yang egois dan penyendiri. Dan akhirnya dia memilih menarik tangannya, menarik diri, dan mencoba mengalihkan wajah secepatnya dari si _raven_ sebelum ketahuan meradang. Tapi…

_TEP!_

Sebastian menangkap pergelangan tangannya. _Crimson_-nya yang bercahaya redup sungguh terasa menenangkan. Sebastian kali ini sungguh berbeda. Dan ketika pria itu menggenggam tangannya, debaran aneh di dada Ciel pun kembali timbul.

"Kau ingin tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang, kan? Akan kuberi tahu! Mungkin kau sudah merasakannya, hanya sulit mengakuinya. Jadi akan kuberi tahu," kata Sebastian. Ciel bahkan sudah tak mampu memrotes saat pria itu menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

"Saat kau menyentuh tangannya, tangan orang yang kau cintai, maka kau tak ingin melepasnya lagi," ujar si _raven_ sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Sungguh! Ketika pria itu membelai tangannya dengan lembut, desiran halus itu merasuk hingga ke ulu hati.

"Lalu saat kau lihat matanya…," Sebastian memaku kedua safir Ciel dengan _crimson_-nya. "Kau merasa seperti masuk dalam sebuah labirin di mana kau bisa melihat dirimu sendiri terpantul di sana. Sisi baikmu, sisi burukmu, juga hatimu. Mata yang membuatmu merasa berharga karena menerimamu apa adanya. Seburuk apapun."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Terhipnotis akan keindahan bentuk iris masing-masing.

Sebastian benar. Kedua merah itu terasa bagaikan _maze_ yang berputar, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lautan _bloody mary_ yang memabukkan. Meringankan pikiran dan membuatnya melayang.

Sementara Sebastian, dia merasa bagaikan tersedot dalam pusaran air yang sangat hebat di tengah laut. Namun saat terhisap ke dalamnya, yang dia dapati adalah dasar lautan yang begitu indah. Jentik-jentik putih yang berkilauan dalam _deep blue sea_ itu bagaikan manik-manik mutiara yang mengintip di balik kerang. Timbul tenggelam, namun tetap menawan.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, pria itu menyentuh belakang kepala Ciel dengan tangannya yang bebas dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Ciel. Menghembuskan udara hangat yang membuat bulu kuduk Ciel merinding saat dia berbisik...

"Saat dia bicara di telingamu, suaranya, walau hanya berupa bisikan, sanggup merasuk ke seluruh tubuhmu. Melumerkan tulangmu, memompa jantungmu, melemahkan kinerja otakmu, dan…menghangatkan hatimu."

Sebastian memejamkan mata, membenamkan ujung hidungnya di helaian rambut _grayish_ si bocah, dan menghisap aromanya dengan khusyuk.

Lembut.

Dia sungguh tak menyadari bahwa semua yang dia lakukan bukan lagi tentang 'melemahkan kinerja otak'. Bagi Ciel, efeknya sangat 'melumpuhkan'.

"Dan terakhir…," kali ini si _raven_ menempelkan dahinya di dahi Ciel. Bayangannya yang menutupi wajah Ciel, membuatnya tak sadar jika wajah pemuda itu sudah semerah cumi bakar. Dekatnya wajah mereka, membuat Ciel tak sanggup membuka mata lebih lama.

"Ketika napasnya berhembus di wajahmu, kau akan merasa sangat bersyukur bahwa kini kau menghirup udara yang sama dengannya. Membuatmu ingin terus menghirup udara yang sama dengannya hingga ajal menjemput."

Kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Saling berbagi udara. Sebastian memejamkan mata kembali, meresapi kedekatannya dengan orang yang dia cintai kini. Semua teori tentang cinta yang dia ucapkan tadi bukanlah hal yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Semuanya hanya kata-kata spontan yang dia rasakan ketika melakukan itu pada Ciel.

Hanya pada Ciel.

Semua itu, membuat tekadnya untuk memiliki Ciel timbul kembali. Masa bodoh dengan Lizzie! Dan teori tentang penguin dan elang…_bull shit_!

Dia bukan penguin!

Ciel juga bukan elang!

Mereka berdua manusia!

Sama-sama manusia!

Lantas, kenapa dia harus mengalah?

"Dan saat bibirmu menyentuh bibirnya…"

Sebastian menekan belakang kepala Ciel makin kuat. Dia memiringkan kepalanya agar mudah meraih bibir ranum Ciel. Perlahan namun pasti, Sebastian menekankan kedua belah bibirnya ke bibir milik Ciel yang lembut bagai sutra. Di luar dugaan, Ciel tak melawan. Anak itu bahkan mulai melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat bibir mereka bertaut, rasanya seperti…berbagi nyawa.

Membuat Sebastian berpikir bahwa dia tak akan menyerah. Tak ingin menyerah. Dia tak akan menyerahkan anak ini pada siapapun. Tak akan pernah! Buang jauh-jauh gagasannya untuk merelakannya dengan tunangannya! Karena nyatanya…

Bagi Sebastian, kini Ciel adalah sebagian dari nyawanya. Hatinya. Hidupnya.

Tangan kanan Sebastian meremat rambut Ciel dengan sentuhan yang lembut, mendekatkan kepala anak itu sedekat yang dia bisa untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh punggung Ciel yang telanjang. Menekan ke arahnya agar tubuh mereka semakin merapat.

Ciel sungguh tak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Sensasi asing ini…tak pernah dia alami.

Jangan bandingkan dengan ciumannya bersama Lizzie yang bahkan tak membekas di hati atau…kecupan singkat Sebastian yang sempat membuatnya insomnia.

Ini lebih…parah!

Bahkan akal sehatnya yang sejak tadi membunyikan alarm 'Ciel! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sinting! Berciuman dengan seorang pria…' pun tak bisa didengarnya.

Otaknya lumpuh, ingat?

Keingintahuannya akan sensasi asing yang dia rasakan, mengajak pemuda itu untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sebastian. Mencari jawabannya lebih dalam.

Dada yang saling bersentuhan, membuat detak jantung mereka terasa bagai genderang yang memukul permukaan bidang masing-masing.

Mendapat respon positif dari Ciel, Sebastian memberanikan diri untuk menjulurkan lidah, menyapu permukaan bibir bawah Ciel yang ada dalam pagutannya. Permohonan untuk berkunjung itu ditanggapi dengan sangat baik. Kedua bibir Ciel membuka, membiarkan lidah cekatan Sebastian masuk memenuhi rongga basahnya.

Harus diakui, mereka berdua merasa seperti tersetrum listrik ribuan _volt_ ketika lidah mereka bersinggungan. Dan _saliva_ yang bercampur menjadi penghantar yang sangat sempurna!

Katalis yang menyatukan mereka berdua. Bukan hanya bibir, melainkan hati.

"Mm…ngh…," desah Ciel ketika lidah gesit Sebastian mengalahkan miliknya, mulai mengabsen satu persatu giginya, dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Kini kesepuluh jemarinya telah berpindah, meremat helaian rambut hitam Sebastian dengan cara yang cukup menyakitkan ketika lidah pria itu menelusup semakin dalam.

Benang tipis menggantung ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Putus di tengah dan meninggalkan jejak di bibir merah mereka masing-masing. Keduanya terengah-engah. Mereka mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menggantikan yang telah hilang. Dan tentu saja Sebastian yang lebih dulu pulih.

Pria itu menjulurkan tangan ke wajah Ciel untuk menghilangkan jejak _saliva_ yang masih menggantung di ujung bibirnya, namun…

_PLAK!_

Sebastian tercengang saat Ciel menepis tangannya.

Ini bukan hal yang dia perkirakan akan terjadi setelah apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Bukan.

Lebih tepatnya apa yang mereka rasakan.

Satu ciuman menjelaskan segalanya dan dia tahu pasti bahwa Ciel menjawab perasaannya.

"Ciel!" serunya ketika anak itu menyambar kaus basahnya yang teronggok di sebelahnya dan berlari pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"CIEEEEL!" Sebastian tergagap sejenak sebelum bangkit dan mengejar bocah yang ternyata cepat juga larinya.

"Cih! Cieeeel!"

Dengan postur tubuh ditambah kesehariannya sebagai penjaga pantai, tentu saja Sebastian bisa mengejar anak itu dengan mudah. Begitu jarak mereka dekat, Sebastian segera menyaut tangan Ciel dan pengereman mendadak, membuat mereka berdua rubuh ke pasir.

_BLUGH!_

"Kenapa lari? Kenapa kau lari?" tanya Sebastian sambil menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Ciel yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Ciel?" kedua matanya membola ketika dilihatnya ekspresi wajah si kelabu. Wajahnya merah dan lembab. Air yang menggenang di kelopak matanya merembes perlahan di pipinya. Dia…menangis?

"Aku…tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu…," lirihnya pelan. Namun lama kelamaan wajahnya mengeras dan dia pun berteriak.

"AKU TAK BOLEH JATUH CINTA PADAMU!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Well, MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG UDAH BACA FIC INI!**

**"All We Are"-nya...gomen belom apdet2. Lagi ga mood nulis adegan berantem. Padahal fic yg satu itu kyknya kelar 2chap lagi*klo ga salah perhitungan*.**

**Tapi pasti sy complete-kan,kok!*****sapa peduli?***

******GOODNIGHT,GUYS!  
**

**My Ow!**


	7. Promise

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Shigure Haruki,**nanachie**,Ayashi Dina,**resharave**,sacchandesu,**Moussy Phantomhive**,Vi Ether Muneca,**Ashinka**,Putri Luna,**Yori Fujisaki**,N.h.,**sarastephanie**,Kagami Hikari,**gia**,Lulu-chan,**angel pegasus**,Lyxian Naomi Cotton,**gabyucchiP**,Kuroschiffer Phantomhive,**Ashlas Dannen**,lanturn1412,**lawliet cute**,Uchiha Naruto-chan,**sujufreakz**,KyouyaxCloud,**Furansu Yumeko**,reiyu-chan,**kohara**,Yukira Shirakawa**

**Terima kasih untuk kawan-kawan yang udah baca dan review fic ini!**

**SEMI-ANGST  
**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Ciel!" Ciel yang tengah membaca di ruang keluarga bersama Lizzie yang asyik bermain boneka, mendongak. Dia mendapati sang ayah, Vincent Phantomhive, berdiri di depan pintu dengan mantel tersampir di tangannya dan tersenyum. "Sini!"_

"_Ah! Ayah sudah mau berangkat, ya?" ujar Ciel sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri ayahnya. Lizzie baru saja hendak menyusul Ciel ketika suara berat tetapi lembut milik Vincent memintanya berhenti._

"_Maaf, Lizzie! Ada sesuatu yang hanya ingin Paman bicarakan berdua dengan Ciel. Tak apa, kan?" melihat Vincent tersenyum lembut sambil menangkupkan tangan, Lizzie pun mengangguk mengerti. Dia melanjutkan permainannya lagi meski penasaran._

_Tapi bukan hanya Lizzie yang begitu._

_Ciel juga._

_Dia memerhatikan sang ayah dengan heran dan penuh rasa ingin tahu._

**CHAPTER 7**

**PROMISE**

**XXX**

"AKU TAK MAU JATUH CINTA PADAMU!"

Ciel berteriak tepat di wajah sang _lifeguard_, membuat elips putih berbingkai hitam itu tercekat.

"Kenapa, Ciel? Aku tahu kau mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintaimu! Lantas kenapa?" tanyanya sambil memperkuat genggamannya. Ciel melengos, mengalihkan pandangannya dari si _raven_.

"Jangan membohongi diri! Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan dari apa yang baru saja kita lakukan! Aku… aku tak akan memaksakan kehendak jika kau tak menyukaiku. Masalahnya, ciuman tadi mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Kau mencintaiku juga, kan?" desak Sebastian sambil mencoba mendapati safir milik pemuda di bawahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ciel menjawab pertanyaannya dengan bentakan dan hentakan tangan. Tentu saja itu tak membuatnya lepas dengan mudah. Posisinya sama sekali tak berubah.

"Ciel, tatap aku! Lihat mataku! Lihat mereka dan katakan kalau kau tak mencintaiku! Baru aku akan melepaskanmu!" Ciel tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sebastian. "Kau dengar, Ciel? Katakan kau tak mencintaiku!"

Desakan pemuda yang berada di atasnya membuat Ciel bimbang. Ada rasa tak nyaman menggeliat di dadanya saat mendengar permintaan si _raven_. Namun dia tetap memberanikan diri memutar kepalanya dan menatap lurus pada _crimson_ yang tengah memantulkan parasnya.

Mengatakan hal semacam itu mudah, kan?

Hanya tinggal mengatakan 'tidak cinta'. Apa sulitnya?

Begitulah pikir si muda. Tapi kenyataannya…

Ketika _cerulean_-nya memandang lurus ke dalam dua _scarlett_ itu, dia yang berpikir bahwa biru lautnya sanggup melarutkan darah, malah merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Justru kedua merah itu yang menelannya bulat-bulat. Menenggelamkannya dalam dunia tinggi selepas menenggak sebotol _red wine_.

Memabukkan.

"**Lalu saat kau lihat matanya, kau merasa seperti masuk dalam sebuah labirin di mana kau bisa melihat dirimu sendiri terpantul di sana. Sisi baikmu, sisi burukmu, juga hatimu. Mata yang membuatmu merasa berharga karena menerimamu apa adanya. Seburuk apapun."**

Ciel mengernyitkan alis saat mendapati bahwa sepasang _ruby_ itu memantulkan dirinya seutuhnya.

Dirinya yang egois. Dirinya yang pemarah. Dirinya yang kesepian. Dirinya yang menutupi kelemahan dengan melakukan segalanya sendirian. Dirinya yang… mencintai sang pemilik _ruby_.

Sekarang, bisakah kata-kata 'aku tidak mencintaimu' keluar dari bibirnya?

"Ciel, aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu. Dan aku tahu bahwa kau juga…"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau pantas untukku?" potong Ciel dengan sarkartis. Sebastian terhenyak. Melihat keterkejutan si hitam, si kelabu pun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan lebih berani.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau layak untuk kucintai, hah? Kau harusnya tahu bahwa kau tak pantas untukku!"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Sebastian. "Jelas-jelas kalau kau…"

"Kalau aku apa? Kalau aku mencintaimu, iya? Huh, konyol! Siapa sih kau? Kau kan tidak pantas untukku! Sama sekali tidak! Dan… dan kau berpikir bahwa aku mencintaimu? _Please_! Jangan mimpi!" seru Ciel dengan nada mencemooh. Wajahnya pun menunjukkan raut penuh penghinaan yang sama.

Sebastian mengerutkan kening dan mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Kata-kata Ciel barusan terasa seperti tonjokan Tyson yang tepat mengenai pangkal hidungnya. Membuatnya _out of focus._

Ekspresi horor dari Sebastian justru membuat anak itu lebih percaya diri untuk melanjutkan kata-kata menjatuhkannya kembali.

"Selama ini aku mau berteman denganmu, bukan berarti kau bebas menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak! Aku ini orang kaya! Strata atas! Darah biru! Bangsawan! Sementara kau? Kau hanya penjaga pantai! Dan apa pekerjaan ayahmu? Nelayan? Haha! Kau seharusnya lebih tahu diri sedikit!"

Sebastian menghempaskan kedua tangan Ciel di pasir begitu saja sambil bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya mengeras dan merah padam. Ciel hanya memerhatikan pria itu sambil menelan ludah. Dia tahu Sebastian marah karena ucapannya barusan.

Memang inilah yang dia inginkan. Sebastian yang melepaskannya. Tapi… kenapa hatinya sakit?

"_Well_, oke! Aku…," Sebastian mencoba mengatur napasnya. Lebih tepatnya, menahan amarahnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Jika bisa, rasanya ingin sekali dia menampar mulut lancang bocah dihadapannya itu.

Tapi mana mungkin dia bisa menampar Ciel?

Pemuda yang dia cintai.

"Aku sadar aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tahu kau anak orang kaya! Aku tahu mungkin… mungkin kau masih punya kekerabatan dengan Elizabeth, Victoria, Edward, atau siapalah itu yang pernah merasakan tidur di ranjang Buckingham!

"Kau boleh saja menghina pekerjaanku, aku, atau jika kau mau, meludah di wajahku sekalian agar kau bisa merasakan seberapa tingginya kastamu melebihi aku, Ciel! Tapi jangan pernah membawa-bawa ayahku! Dia sudah tenang di alam sana dan kau tidak berhak, KAU TIDAK BERHAK MERENDAHKAN DIA!"

Dada Sebastian naik turun seiring tudingannya pada Ciel yang telah bangkit duduk. Wajahnya meradang, membuat si muda tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau menolakku karena status? OKE! Aku terima! Kau boleh katakan, 'Sebastian, aku tak mau denganmu karena kau tak lebih dari sekedar ubur-ubur pengganggu, pengemis menyedihkan yang miskin, atau bocah pantai yang bisa membuatku alergi'. Jujur saja, jauh lebih baik jika aku mendengar itu dari mulutmu ketimbang hinaanmu pada pekerjaan ayahku!"

Ciel makin takut mengangkat wajahnya. Bisa dia rasakan kedua matanya yang telah kering kembali tergenang.

Sebastian mengurut rahangnya dengan tangan, masih mencoba mengontrol emosinya disela segala kekecewaannya.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir kau berbeda. Kupikir… kau bukan orang yang melihat hal-hal konyol seperti itu, Ciel! Heh… tapi kau benar! Aku memang tak tahu diri. Aku tahu kalau aku ini hanya penguin yang tak bisa terbang dan bermimpi bisa berdampingan dengan elang. Kau benar. Tak seharusnya aku mengharapkan apa yang tak bisa kuraih.

"Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Tak akan ada elang yang mau berjalan di darat bersama penguin, iya kan? Kau punya sayap, penghuni angkasa, hanya satu langkah menuju surga, dan… itulah dirimu."

Sebastian mengangguk-angguk, mencoba menelan semua kekecewaannya mentah-mentah. Walaupun dia ingin berteriak, menendang sesuatu, bahkan kalau bisa… menangis untuk meluapkan segalanya, dia bertahan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Semuanya berakhir. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Dia bertahan bukan untuk dirinya.

Bukan karena dia takut dianggap cengeng. Sama sekali bukan.

Dia tak mau melakukannya karena…

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel. Aku ingin sekali menyesalinya, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak akan membohongi hatiku seperti halnya kau! Aku mencintaimu," Ciel mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sebastian berdiri membelakanginya. Kini air matanya meluncur turun dari pelupuknya, membasahi pipi mulusnya dengan bening yang terasa asin.

"Kuharap kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu. Selamat tinggal!" Ciel menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ketika Sebastian berjalan meninggalkannya. Disela isak tangisnya yang pecah selepas kepergian si _raven_, dia hanya bisa berujar lirih.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf…"

**XXX**

**Flashback**

_Vincent menutup pintu ruang keluarga dengan hati-hati dan beralih ke hadapan Ciel yang tengah memerhatikannya dengan raut penuh tanya. Pria berambut kelabu itu tersenyum lembut._

"_Ciel, kau tahu ayah dan ibu mau pergi untuk urusan bisnis dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kan?" ujarnya. Ciel mengangguk. "Sekarang kau sudah sepuluh tahun, anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya. Bisakah ayah memberimu tanggung jawab?"_

"_Tanggung jawab?" ujar Ciel dengan mata membulat. "Tentu saja aku bisa! Keren! Tapi… apa maksudnya?"_

_Lagi-lagi Vincent memamerkan senyumnya._

"_Ayah menitipkan semua padamu. Tolong jaga rumah ini. Dan yang terpenting, tolong jaga bibimu dan Lizzie, oke?" Ciel mengerutkan kening._

"_Menjaga rumah? Bibi dan Lizzie? Ayah, kau seperti orang yang tidak akan kembali saja," jawab Ciel dengan suara bergetar. Selama ini ayah dan ibunya sering berpergian, tapi rasanya baru kali ini dia mendengar permintaan semacam ini._

_Biasanya mereka hanya akan mengatakan 'Hati-hati di rumah', 'Jangan nakal!', atau 'Jangan membuat repot bibi, ya!'. Tapi kali ini…_

_Bertanggung jawab?_

_Walau menurutnya pemintaan ayahnya itu sangatlah 'cool', tetap saja terdengar ganjil. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan tak enak menyusup dalam hatinya._

_Vincent tercekat saat mendengar pernyataan Ciel. Namun setelah itu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_Haha! Jangan khawatir!" ujarnya sambil mengelus helaian kelabu putra semata wayangnya dengan sayang. Setelah itu dia berjongkok dan memegang kedua pundak Ciel. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus ke dalam safir bocah di hadapannya._

"_Masalahnya, kepergian kami kan tidak sebentar," jawabnya dengan nada sabar. "Kau bisa melakukannya kan, Nak?"_

_Ciel mengangguk ragu. Vincent kembali mengacak rambut si bocah._

"_Yang paling utama… aku mau kau menjaga Lizzie. Bagaimanapun dia tunanganmu, ingat?" Ciel menaikkan kedua alis mendengar ucapan ayahnya._

_Tentu saja dia ingat._

_Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tak ingat pada gadis yang sudah ditunangkan dengannya sejak usianya minus dua tahun dari dalam kandungan? Dan sejak ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh, semua orang di sekitarnya selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa gadis berambut kriwil itu adalah gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak._

_Gadis yang akan meneruskan nama Phantomhive._

"_Ayah… dia sudah punya orang tua juga pengasuh yang akan menjaganya 24 jam. Kenapa harus aku?" sungut Ciel. Dan dia melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum sang ayah kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Karena dia tunanganku? Ya, ya, ya…"_

"_Tentu saja. Karena itu kau harus menjaganya. Jangan membuatnya sedih apalagi menangis. Aku tak mau kau melakukannya," Vincent menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah sang putra._

"_Sebelumnya juga tak pernah!" protes si kecil sambil cemberut. Memangnya kapan dia membuat Lizzie menangis?_

"_Nah, justru itu. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk memecahkan rekor yang satu itu! Ayah percaya padamu. Kau pasti bisa! Dan ayah… tak mau kau meninggalkannya, oke?"_

"_Dia yang akan meninggalkanku kalau Bibi Franchise datang menjemputnya!" sahut Ciel. Lagi-lagi Vincent tertawa._

"_Vince, kau sudah siap, Sayang? Ah, Ciel!" Rachel, ibunda Ciel, muncul di ujung tangga tak jauh dari tempat ayah dan anak itu berbincang. Wanita itu tampak sangat anggun. Rambut coklatnya digerai begitu saja dan mengembang ketika berlari kecil menuruni tangga._

_Wanita itu segera menghampiri Ciel dan mencium ubun-ubun bocah itu._

"_Cielku Sayang…," ucapnya pada sang putra. Selepas mencium Ciel dia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat suaminya yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok. "Ayolah! Kita bisa telat, Sayang!"_

"_Iya, iya! Aku tahu! Biarkan aku bicara empat mata dengan Ciel sebentar lagi!" request-nya pada sang wanita cantik berambut coklat yang sudah dua belas tahun menjadi istrinya tersebut. Wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Ciel itu hanya ber-o kecil sambil mengangguk-angguk._

"_O… baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku pamit pada Lizzie dulu," putusnya sambil mengusap kepala Ciel sebelum masuk ke ruang keluarga. Ciel merapikan rambutnya yang sejak tadi jadi korban kucekan kedua orang tuanya._

"_Nah, jadi… kau harus janji tak akan menyakiti Lizzie atau mengabaikannya!" ujar Vincent ketika sosok Rachel menghilang di balik pintu besar. Meskipun cemberut, akhirnya Ciel mengiyakan permintaan ayahnya._

"_Kalau begitu… janji!" sang ayah mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada anaknya._

"_Ayolah! Aku janji! Tak perlu melakukan hal konyol, ah!" jawab Ciel sambil terkekeh._

"_Konyol? Ini bukan hal konyol! Ini namanya janji antar laki-laki! Ayo!" desak Vincent. Ciel terkikik geli dengan tingkah ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja jadi childish. Tapi akhirnya bocah itu menyambut jari kelingking Vincent yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya._

"_Baiklah! Aku janji!"_

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

Kedua kelingking yang bertaut saat itu adalah kontak terakhir yang mereka lakukan.

Ya, penerbangan ke Los Angeles itulah yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Ciel.

Karenanya, janji itu Ciel jaga dengan sungguh-sungguh sampai saat ini. Mungkin janji itu pulalah yang membuat pemuda itu tak bisa marah pada Lizzie meskipun dalam keadaan kesal.

Janji untuk menjaga Elizabeth Middleford.

Saat dia kecil, kata-kata 'meninggalkan' yang diucapkan ayahnya mungkin masih terdengar aneh dan tak dia mengerti. Tapi sekarang, dia mengerti maksudnya.

Ayahnya tak ingin dia mencintai orang lain.

Termasuk Sebastian.

Pemuda itu memandang laut yang tenang dan berujar lirih.

"Ayah… apa aku melakukan hal yang benar?"

**XXX**

Ciel menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggir ranjang sambil memangkukan kedua tangannya di lutut. Memikirkan kejadian tadi sore.

Kini salah satu jemarinya bergerak menyusuri bibirnya. Dia memejamkan mata dengan pahit ketika adegan percumbuannya dengan Sebastian terbayang kembali. Adegan yang membuat mereka saling mengungkapkan cinta lewat sentuhan. Membuatnya yakin akan perasaannya sendiri.

Pemuda itu sedikit menyesal. Oh, bukan! Tepatnya… sangat menyesal.

Menyesal karena menolak Sebastian? Oh, tidak. Bukan itu. Biarpun, yah… sedikit banyak itu juga dia rasakan. Tapi itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding penyesalannya untuk...

"Ya, Tuhan… aku sudah bicara jahat sekali padanya…," ujarnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya kembali di lutut.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Sebastian berkelebat di otaknya.

Sebastian yang tersenyum, Sebastian yang tertawa, Sebastian yang iseng, Sebastian yang jahil, Sebastian yang marah, Sebastian yang… kecewa…

Hal terakhir membuat hati Ciel kembali serasa disayat-sayat. Dia sudah berbuat jahat. Mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk tentang ayah sang _lifeguard_. Wajar saja jika pria itu kecewa. Dan melihatnya begitu sangatlah… menyakitkan.

Menyakiti orang yang kita cintai, berarti menyakiti diri sendiri. Saat ini, itulah yang Ciel rasakan.

Bukankah itu membuktikan satu hal? Satu hal bahwa Ciel mencintai Sebastian.

"Maafkan aku, Sebastian…," ujarnya di sela isak yang kembali muncul.

_TOK! TOK!_

Ciel mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Matanya merah dan safirnya digenangi bening tipis yang menutup kilaunya. Walau ketukan pintu itu masih terdengar dan kali ini ditambah dengan suara si pengetuk, Lizzie, Ciel tak berminat untuk membukakan pintunya.

Bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Lizzie dengan tampang sekacau ini?

Biar sajalah. Biar gadis itu berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah tidur. Akhirnya suara ketukan pintu itu berhenti.

Tak lama, suara Ryan Tedder berkumandang di seluruh ruangan dan melantunkan _All The Right Moves_. _Ringtone_ ponselnya.

Ciel juga tak berminat mengindahkan yang satu itu. Paling-paling Lizzie lagi.

Setelah bersenandung beberapa lama, akhirnya Ryan pun bungkam. Tak ada suara lain. Lama kemudian, hanya ada suara SMS masuk.

"Pasti Lizzie," Ciel menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang, memejamkan matanya yang lelah, dan… tertidur.

**XXX**

Ciel mengacak makanannya di piring dengan tak berselera. Tadi dia menemukan dirinya tertidur di lantai entah untuk berapa lama. Yang pasti saat dia bangun, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan perutnya menggelar konser musik _rock_. Bagaimanapun tadi siang dia juga belum makan.

Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan turun ke restoran sendirian dan memesan makanan. Tempat ini memang buka sampai tengah malam. Tapi setelah pesanannya datang, dia malah tak bergairah untuk melahapnya.

Sejak tadi dia hanya iseng menyingkirkan sayuran dengan garpu, memotong dagingnya kecil-kecil tanpa ada satu pun yang berakhir di mulutnya, atau mengaduk saus _cranberry_ dengan _mustard_ di pinggiran piringnya hingga warnanya berubah menjadi jingga.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Makananmu bisa menangis, lho!" sebuah suara ramah membuat pemuda kelabu itu mendongak. Seorang pelayan berkulit _tan_, sepertinya orang India, tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

Ciel mengerutkan kening. Heran sendiri kenapa pelayan ini menegurnya.

"Maaf…," jawabnya lemah.

Pelayan tersebut, Agni, terdiam. Kalau dia menegur anak-anak remaja lain seperti itu, mungkin dirinya akan habis dimarahi. Yah… semacam 'Apa hakmu menyuruh-nyuruh aku? Aku ini tamu! Aku ini bayar! Makanan ini mau kumakan, kek! Kuludahi, kek! Atau kubuang sekalian, sama sekali bukan urusanmu!'

Mungkin Sebastian benar.

Anak yang satu ini… berbeda.

"Mm… kau Ciel, kan?" tanya Agni dengan suara berbisik. Si kelabu yang ditanya terhenyak. Sebelum dia sempat melontarkan pertanyaan 'Bagaimana kau tahu?', Agni merogoh rompinya, mengeluarkan, dan mengulurkan sepucuk surat beramplop putih kepada mata _azzure_ yang membelalak.

"Aku Agni, sahabat Sebastian. Dia menitipkan ini padaku untuk diserahkan kepadamu," lanjutnya. Kedua biru itu makin membelalak begitu mendengar nama Sebastian disebut. Walau sedikit ragu, dia mengambil amplop kecil tersebut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mm… ini… surat apa?" tanyanya pada si India sambil menunjukkan amplop yang telah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Bukalah sendiri," jawab Agni dengan suara lembutnya yang khas.

Ciel membolak-balik amplop putih di tangannya. Tak ada tulisan '_to_', '_from_', atau apa sajalah itu yang harusnya terpampang di muka surat. Yang ada hanya putih.

Amplop itu juga tidak dilem. Hanya direkatkan dengan sebuah stiker hologram di ujung penutupnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Berpikir.

Bagaimanapun tadi sore dia dan Sebastian baru saja bertengkar, lho! Bertengkar hebat sampai Sebastian bilang bahwa segalanya berakhir. Dan di mananya yang disebut berakhir jika pria itu masih mengiriminya surat?

Yah… walau Ciel akui ini sangat melegakan hatinya. Paling tidak, dia tahu bahwa Sebastian masih peduli padanya. Tadi pemuda rambut hitam itu sangat marah, bukan? Pada bagian di mana ayahnya disebut.

Ah, tapi bagaimana kalau isi surat ini hal yang sebaliknya? Maksudnya… seperti penghinaan balasan atau semacamnya.

Gagasan terakhirnya kembali membuatnya sesak napas.

"EHEM! EHEM!" Agni menoleh ke belakang. Dia mendapati William, manajernya, berdehem sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya di pintu dapur. Tanda bahwa dia harus melayani tamu-tamunya yang lain.

"Ah, Ciel! Maaf! Aku tak bisa lama-lama di sini! Aku bisa dapat masalah. Aku permisi, ya!" Agni tersenyum ramah sambil membungkuk ke arah Ciel sebelum melenggang meninggalkan pemuda resah itu.

"Eh!" Ciel yang sebenarnya masih penasaran, terpaksa menahan keingintahuannya saat Agni berjalan menjauh.

Pemuda itu kembali menelisik amplop di tangannya. Tak ada yang berubah. Yah… memangnya tulisan apa yang dia harapkan muncul dari sana?

Merasa sudah tak dapat menahan keingintahuannya lagi, Ciel mengantungi surat tersebut ke saku celananya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan restoran. Kembali ke kamarnya. Tak sabar untuk segera membaca sesuatu atau apapun yang berbentuk tulisan di balik amplop tersebut.

Saat dia berjalan keluar restoran sambil menunduk…

_BRUK!_

"Aw!" pekik Ciel ketika dirinya menubruk seseorang. Seseorang berbadan jauh lebih tinggi dan besar dari dirinya. Tapi karena sadar bahwa sejak awal dia yang meleng, Ciel pun lekas mengatakan. "Ah, maaf!"

_Deep blue sea_-nya membuka lebar ketika sadar bahwa yang ditabraknya barusan adalah…

Sebastian.

Ronald berdiri di sampingnya. Dari arah datangnya, sepertinya mereka berdua baru saja dari bar. Namun yang terpantul di kedua _cerulean_ si kecil hanyalah si rambut hitam bermata _scarlett_ yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

Keduanya terlibat dalam aksi tatap yang canggung dan aneh. _Azzure_ dengan riak-riak gelisah, sementara _ruby_, kokoh menyembunyikan emosi. Si imut dengan ekspresi bimbang, sementara si rahang tegas mempertahankan pose _stoic_ setegar karang.

Untuk sesaat waktu serasa dibekukan oleh sang ratu salju yang akhirnya dipecahkan oleh si _raven_. Pria itu menoleh ke si rambut coklat di sampingnya.

"Yuk, Ron!" ujarnya sambil memulai langkah perdananya dan meninggalkan Ciel tanpa sedikit pun menyapa. Membuat si kelabu yang baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menanyakan perihal surat yang baru saja disampaikan Agni di dalam, gigit jari.

Sebastian… pria itu… mengabaikannya. Mengucapkan 'hai' pun tidak.

Dia menganggapnya seolah-olah tak ada. Oh, tidak! Lebih parah! Pria itu menyadari keberadaannya dan memerhatikannya, tapi dia hanya melewatinya. Rasanya seperti palem botol di sudut ruangan yang tak dianggap penting namun ada atau jam dinding yang dilihat sekilas dan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Ciel merasa kacau. Sangat.

Penjaga pantai itu benar-benar marah sampai tak mau menyapa dirinya.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kembali surat dari saku celananya dan memerhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Kalau begitu, apa maksudnya ini? Jangan-jangan isinya benar-benar makian…

Dan ketika pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya, Ciel mulai merasa takut untuk membukanya.

**XXX**

Pekikan camar di kejauhan dan cubitan mentari yang hangat membuat pemuda berambut kelabu yang menghabiskan malamnya di balkon, mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan tangan di atas lutut. Tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata sejenak setelah menghabiskan masa gelapnya yang singkat dengan menghitung bintang.

"Hebat! Pulang dari sini, aku insomnia. Rasanya ketimbang insomnia aku bakal lebih bersyukur kalau aku amnesia," lirihnya sambil tersenyum kecut sambil bangkit berdiri.

Ya, rasanya dia ingin melupakan semua hal yang dia alami selama di sini.

Pertemuannya dengan Sebastian, 'kencan' mereka di Pulau Balboa, kecupan singkat, sampai ciuman dan pernyataan cinta yang diutarakan langsung dari pria itu.

Tapi hal yang paling ingin dilupakannya adalah… kata-kata kasar yang dia lontarkan pada Sebastian. Seandainya semua harinya di sini adalah rol film yang bisa digulung ulang dan dipotong pada _scene_ yang tidak tepat…

Dirasakannya punggungnya sedikit kaku dan tegang. Lehernya sakit. Mungkin masuk angin. Walaupun semalam California cukup hangat, tetap saja apa yang bertiup ke arah kamarnya pada malam hari disebut 'angin'. Angin pasang.

Kamarnya menghadap laut, ingat?

Dan dia ada di balkonnya semalaman.

Hal paling sempurna untuk membuatmu sakit, kurasa.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ranjangnya, berharap rebahan sebentar dapat meluruskan punggung dan mengendurkan otot-otot duduk yang tegang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga dia berada di luar semalaman tanpa… bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

Langkahnya terhenti. Matanya menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk menoleh ke arah bufet di mana sebuah amplop kecil putih tergeletak di atasnya.

Ya, semalam dia tak jadi membukanya. Tepatnya… tak berani. Pengecut, eh?

Mungkin.

Toh, semuanya sudah tak berarti lagi. Tak ada gunanya.

Besok dia sudah tak di sini lagi. Besok dia hanya akan duduk nyaman di dalam pesawat menuju London. Pulang ke rumahnya, kembali dalam kehidupan nyatanya, dan membangun masa depan dengan nona Middleford tunangannya.

Oke, untuk yang terakhir, mungkin lihat saja nanti jalannya seperti apa. Yang jelas, dia tak akan bertemu Sebastian lagi.

Tak perlu.

Mungkin ini akan jadi liburan pertama dan terakhirnya di Newport.

Ciel tersenyum miris.

Kenapa mungkin? Kenapa tak berpikir bahwa ini akan jadi liburan pertama dan terakhirnya saja? Apa karena sebenarnya dia masih berharap segalanya menjadi baik hanya dalam waktu satu hari hingga suatu saat dia bisa kembali lagi dengan hati ringan?

"_Genie in the bottle_… aku membutuhkanmu," desahnya putus asa. Namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mencuci muka. Sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat Lizzie akan berdiri di depan kamarnya, mengetuk pintunya, dan menyeretnya sarapan ketika dia membukakannya.

Benar saja. Ciel baru saja membasuh wajahnya sekali ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Pemuda itu segera menyambar handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari wastafel dan mengeringkan mukanya.

Wajah tampannya terpantul di cermin. Oval yang biasanya bersinar cerah itu kini terlihat lusuh. Sebenarnya Ciel malas bertemu dengan Lizzie dalam keadaan begini, tapi aneh rasanya jika dia terus-terusan menghindar. Gadis itu bisa curiga.

Akhirnya pemuda itu melenggang keluar untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. _Bingo_! Itu memang Lizzie.

"Pagi, Ciel!" sapa Lizzie. Masih dengan gaya kalemnya yang kemarin.

"Oh, hai Liz! Kalau kau mau mengajakku sarapan, kau lihat? Aku belum siap," ujar Ciel sambil melebarkan bukaan pintunya.

"Hm… sebenarnya aku hanya sedikit khawatir. Kemarin aku tak bertemu dirimu seharian. Saat kutelepon untuk makan malam, kau tak mengangkatnya."

"Mm… maaf! Kemarin aku tidur cepat," jawab Ciel. Pemuda itu melongok dan menoleh ke kanan kiri koridor, kemudian melihat Lizzie kembali. "Masuk? Tak enak bicara di depan begini."

Lizzie mengangguk dan mengikuti Ciel masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis yang biasanya cerewet dan suka protes jika keadaan kamar Ciel berantakan, entah yang di rumah ataupun di hotel, hanya diam sambil melihat berkeliling.

Akhirnya Ciel berdiri bersandar di bufet TV dan Lizzie duduk di tepian ranjang. Keheningan menyergap. Tak ada yang mau bicara terlebih dulu.

Oh, bukannya tak mau sih…

Mereka hanya sedang sibuk berpikir hal apa yang paling tepat untuk dibicarakan.

'Persetan dengan semua kecanggungan ini!' rutuk Ciel dalam hati. Kenapa hubungannya dengan semua orang jadi terasa mencekik seperti ini? Pertama Sebastian. Lalu Lizzie. Nanti, siapa lagi?

Satu fakta yang tak bisa diabaikan adalah, sejak ciuman pertama mereka, Lizzie bersikap sangat aneh!

"_Well_, ada apa Liz?" tanya Ciel. Dia mencoba menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang. Gadis itu tercekat dan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Ciel. Dia terdiam dan menggigit bibir sejenak sebelum mengatakan…

"Aku mau mengajakmu sarapan di luar. Membicarakan beberapa hal. Keberatan?"

Ciel menghela napas panjang.

'Kenapa tak bicara di London saja? Toh besok kami juga pulang,' pikirnya. Tapi akhirnya yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah...

"Yah… tak masalah," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Lizzie tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi… keberatan untuk mandi dulu? Kau kacau banget," Ciel gelagapan sendiri saat mendengar sindiran Lizzie. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, _well_! Tunggu aku, oke!" kata Ciel sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan akhirnya tubuhnya tertelan ruangan kecil tersebut.

Lizzie tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku akan menunggumu di kamarku! Kan nggak lucu kalau aku ada di sini saat kau ganti baju! Jemput aku, ya!" teriak Lizzie pada Ciel yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah mendapat jawaban 'Ya', dia segara berdiri dari duduknya.

Awalnya sih dia mau langsung kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, tapi…

"Ah, Ciel! Kau memang kacau. Akan kubantu rapikan sebentar," lirihnya dengan suara pelan. Gadis itu pun memulainya dari hal yang paling dekat dengannya. Ranjang. Kemudian bufet.

Kedua alis di atas _emerald_-nya mengerut saat melihat sebuah amplop putih di atas bufet kekasihnya. Amplop yang aneh. Tak ada nama pengirimnya atau apapun. Yang menodai persegi panjang mini berwarna putih itu hanya sebuah stiker hologram sebagai perekat.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membolak-balik amplop. Setelah itu dia menoleh ke kamar mandi, berharap Ciel tak akan keluar cepat sebelum…

Membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG MASIH MAU BACA FIC YANG SATU INI!**

**My Ow!  
**


	8. Love

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**gabyucchiP,**Furansu Yumeko**,Minnie Seongmin,**AraAra Siluman Katak**,Kagami Hikari,**KuroshitsujiLover234**,Vi Ether Muneca,**Lyxian Naomi Cotton**,Moussy Phantomhive,**sujufreakz**,FUJO,**gia**,sacchandesu,**Orang**,angel pegasus,**Yori Fujisaki**,LuLu-chan,**Putri Luna**,kohara matsumoto,**reiyu chan**,Cyrien CR,**Yukinata Evelyn**,Shigure Haruki**

**Thanks for your read and reviews,Guys!  
**

**Dunno,but i thought still SEMI-ANGST**

**ENJOY, PLEASE!**

* * *

Ciel keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Saat dia melihat ke seluruh ruangan…

Kosong. Hanya semilir angin pagi yang membuat tirai tipis di sana melambai.

"Lizzie benar-benar kembali ke kamar rupanya," lirihnya sambil berjalan menuju balkon. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada benda putih yang tergeletak di atas bufetnya. Surat dari Sebastian.

Seingatnya, tadi yang menghadap ke atas adalah bagian polos amplopnya dan sekarang, kenapa hologramnya ada di atas?

**CHAPTER 8**

**LOVE**

**XXX**

_DOK! DOK! DOK!_

Ciel menggedor pintu kamar Lizzie tanpa jeda. Membuat gadis yang muncul dari baliknya saat ini berkomentar…

"Ya ampun, Ciel! Kau tidak bisa sabar sedikit?"

Ciel tak menjawab pertanyaan itu segera. Dia hanya memberikan tatapan dingin pada gadis di hadapannya hingga membuat si blonde salah tingkah.

"Kau melihat isi suratku?" tanya Ciel _to the point_ sambil menunjukkan surat yang dia maksud. Lizzie terhenyak saat mendengar kemarahan tertahan dalam nada bicara tunangannya.

"Um… itu…," lirih sang gadis dengan nada ragu. _Emerald_-nya berusaha lari dari kejaran safir.

"Lancang sekali, kau!" ledak Ciel lagi. Walau hologram di amplop surat itu masih terekat, tapi kelihatan ada bekas bukaan lantaran benda bulat itu tidak sempurna tertempel di tempat yang sebelumnya.

Ciel sendiri tak punya keinginan untuk membukanya. Sejak awal dia memang berencana untuk tidak membaca surat itu, bukan? Tapi bukan berarti surat itu bisa dibaca orang lain! Terutama Lizzie.

Itu membuatnya marah. Atau… takut, mungkin?

"Memangnya itu surat apa, sih? Dari siapa? Lagipula… isinya hanya kertas kosong," akhirnya Lizzie berani menentang _cerulean_ Ciel dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"A-apa?" tanya Ciel dengan bingung. Dia tercenung beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ya, Ciel! Surat itu hanya berisi kertas kosong. Kau belum melihatnya?" tanya Lizzie yang mulai khawatir akan reaksi aneh Ciel.

Ciel segera membuka perekat amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kertas putih yang dilipat tiga kali dan… Lizzie benar. Isinya… tak ada.

Perasaan Ciel bertambah kacau seratus kali lipat saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Apa maksud Sebastian dengan memberinya kertas kosong? Semua perang batin yang dia alami semalam, hanya disebabkan oleh… kertas kosong?

"Cih! Orang itu!" geramnya sambil meremat kertas dan amplop di tangannya.

"Ciel…," sekarang Lizzie khawatir sungguhan.

Dengan wajah mengeras, pemuda berambut kelabu itu berdecih sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Lizzie. Bukan kembali ke kamarnya, melainkan melangkah menuju lift.

"Ciel!" panggil Lizzie.

Pemuda itu mengabaikan panggilan Lizzie dan langsung masuk ke dalam lift kemudian menghilang di dalamnya.

Ciel melangkah menuju pantai dengan _view_ laut yang sama biru dengan manik matanya. Karena masih pagi, tempat itu masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang _jogging_ di pesisir.

Tempat yang paling pertama didatangi pemuda itu adalah…

"Ron!" teriak Ciel kepada Ronald dari bawah menara pengawas dengan suara penuh amarah. Ronald yang tengah menikmati sarapannya di atas, langsung melihat ke bawah.

"Oh, hai Ciel!" sapa pria berambut coklat tersebut sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya sebagai salam.

"Mana Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dengan teriakan yang tak lebih lembut dari yang pertama.

"Ha? Sebastian? Ada apa? Kau seperti orang mau ngajak berantem, deh!" balas Ronald. Ciel mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan membunuhnya! Jadi… dia dimana?" balas si kecil.

"Oke, santai Bung! Kalau pagi-pagi begini, biasanya dia di…," kepala Ciel mengikuti arah telunjuk Ronald. Hatinya mencelos seketika saat menyadari bahwa tempat yang dimaksud adalah…

Karang.

Tempat yang menyimpan berbagai kenangan dengan si _raven_ dari yang indah sampai yang buruk. Ciel sempat berencana mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari Sebastian di tempat itu. Oh, yeah! Dia bahkan tak yakin mau bertemu dengan Sebastian sekarang ataupun selamanya.

"Hm… terima kasih," ujar Ciel.

"Sama-sama, Nak!" sahut Ronald dengan cengiran khasnya.

Ciel menghela napas berat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju karang. Dia meremat surat di tangannya dengan geram dan itu membuat tekadnya untuk mendamprat si _raven_ kembali bulat.

"Bocah menarik! Pantas saja Sebastian takluk. Dia bahkan memanggilku Ron! 'Sebastian' banget! Hihi!" ujar Ronald sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ciel menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat si _raven_ tengah mengangkat tangan untuk meregangkan badan. Keraguan mulai menerpa dirinya kembali ketika melihat pria itu tampak cuek memamerkan dada sempurnanya kepada laut dan juga… Ciel. Membuat pemuda itu bertambah bimbang.

Namun ketika dia menatap surat yang sudah jadi bola kertas di tangannya, kemarahannya timbul kembali. Akhirnya dia menghampiri Sebastian dengan wajah tergalak yang bisa dia pasang. Tentu saja setelah mengesampingkan semua rasa bersalahnya pada pria itu kemarin.

"Sebastian! Apa maksudnya ini?" semprot Ciel sambil mengacungkan amplop dan kertas di tangan yang sudah dia rapikan terlebih dulu bentuknya. Tentu saja usahanya tak mengembalikan putih itu ke wujud aslinya yang halus, tapi apakah itu penting?

Yang diajak bicara hanya melirik pemuda itu sekilas dengan ekor matanya sebelum melanjutkan _stretching_-nya kembali.

"Aku bicara padamu, berengsek!" maki Ciel sambil meraih lengan Sebastian yang lebih kekar, tentu.

Remaja 17 tahun itu terhenyak ketika akhirnya Sebastian memberi perhatian padanya. Hanya saja… wajah yang dia pasang sama _stoic_-nya dengan ekspresi wajahnya semalam dan…

Ciel tidak menyukainya.

"Mau bicara apa? Sejauh ini kau hanya marah-marah dan diam," ujar Sebastian dengan wajah yang -masih- datar.

"A-apa maksudnya mengirimiku ini?" kali ini suara Ciel menurun drastis. Berganti dengan nada yang lebih menyerupai lirihan. Sebastian yang hanya memandanginya dalam diam dan raut beku, membuat suasana hati si muda semakin buruk.

"Apa sih maumu? Kenapa kau tak pernah berhenti mengganggu hidupku? Kau marah? Iya? Kau marah dengan kata-kataku kemarin? _FINE_! Tapi jangan begini caranya! Kau bisa datang padaku, berteriak di hadapanku, katakan apa saja untuk menghinaku, tapi bukan dengan ini!" Ciel melempar kertas yang kembali berbentuk gumpalan ke arah Sebastian hingga bola putih itu terhempas di atas pasir.

Pria berambut hitam itu tetap bisu dengan ekspresi tak berubah sama sekali.

Ciel mendesah putus asa. Tak tahu lagi apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Semua sikap yang diambil oleh Sebastian membuatnya serba salah. Setidaknya dimaki-maki masih jauh lebih baik ketimbang didiamkan saja, bukan?

Kicauan camar menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa didengar oleh telinganya saat ini. Kau tak akan tahu bagaimana bahagianya Ciel ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara Sebastian yang akhirnya pecah. Sayangnya, itu tak berlangsung lama.

Kata-kata si _raven_ yang bernada datar, jauh lebih menampar dirinya ketimbang sumpah serapah yang dia pikir akan terlontar.

"Kenapa, Ciel? Itu hanya sebuah kertas kosong. Kenapa itu bisa membuatmu kacau?" kedua safir Ciel membelalak. "Kenapa kau harus marah untuk sebuah kertas kosong?"

Pemuda yang ditanya tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. _Speechless_.

Ya.

Kenapa dia harus marah saat mengetahui bahwa kertas itu kosong?

Kenapa dia harus merasa kacau ketika melihat bahwa isi surat itu… polos?

Kenapa dia harus memastikan maksud Sebastian memberikannya jika pria itu memang tidak penting?

Ini jebakan.

Surat dan sikap dingin Sebastian semalam... itu semua jebakan.

Jebakan untuk membuka kedok aslinya.

Kedoknya yang takut dibenci Sebastian.

Kedoknya bahwa yang ada dipikirannya selama ini hanya Sebastian seorang.

Kedoknya yang sesungguhnya… mencintai Sebastian.

"Kau ingat? Kukatakan padamu bahwa ketika melihat mata orang yang kita cintai, maka kita akan melihat diri kita yang sesungguhnya? Aku pun bisa melihatmu. Melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya," lirih Sebastian.

Ciel hanya diam.

"Aku mungkin sempat marah padamu saat kau menghina ayahku kemarin, tapi akhirnya aku sadar itu bukan kau. Kau pasti punya alasan mengatakan hal seperti itu, bukan? Aku pun tahu kau bukan pemuda picik yang berpikir dangkal tentang status. Kau punya alasan yang lebih penting untuk menolakku, kan?" lanjut si _raven_.

Ciel berusaha keras menahan lelehan air yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sekeras usahanya untuk mengabaikan kepedihan dan rasa bersalah yang kembali melingkupi hatinya.

"Katakan, Ciel! Katakan apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu menolakku! Aku tak akan marah. Aku akan menghormati segala keputusanmu jika itu memang yang terbaik. Tapi _please_, jangan paksa aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang jahat karena kau sama sekali tidak seperti itu, iya kan?" pinta Sebastian.

Ciel mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil tertunduk.

Dia sedang ada di persimpangan. Persimpangan untuk berkata jujur atau membohongi hatinya sekali lagi.

"Ini tentang tunanganmu? Lizzie?" tembak Sebastian. Itu berhasil membuat Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dengan spontan seolah sebuah peluru berkecepatan super baru saja berdesing menembus batok tengkoraknya.

Wajahnya kembali mengeras. Kenapa? Kenapa Sebastian selalu bisa menebak pikirannya? Kenapa pria itu seolah bisa menguliti dirinya hingga ke pori-pori yang tertipis?

Itu membuat dorongannya untuk menyangkal jadi jauh lebih kuat.

"Cih! Jangan sok tahu! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Sebastian!" seru pemuda itu sambil berbalik. Menyembunyikan rendaman safirnya yang nyaris pecah. Namun dia tak dapat menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Pembicaraan ini sudah tak ada gunanya lagi! Aku pulang!" ujarnya dengan nada tertahan. Dia berusaha keras menekan suara cengeng minornya disela tenggorokan yang tercekat. Berusaha terdengar tegar.

Dia melangkah dengan kasar hingga desir pasir terdengar nyaring di bawah lindasan sandal jepitnya. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Sebastian yang berkata…

"Kutunggu kau di sini saat _sunset_!"

Ciel menengadahkan kepala ke langit, berharap air matanya tak tumpah jikalau dia merunduk. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dengan pedih sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Tak usah repot-repot menungguku. Aku tak akan datang! Besok aku sudah kembali ke London. Jadi, tak usah buang-buang waktumu!" ujarnya sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Sebastian hanya memandangi punggung anak yang bergerak menjauh tersebut sambil bergumam, "Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi diri sendiri, Ciel?"

Setelah sosok itu menghilang, dia mendongak menatap langit dan berujar lirih dengan senyum miris tersungging di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, Tuhan? Bertemu dengan bocah itu membuatku bertambah yakin akan kuasa dan kebesaran-Mu. Mengagumkan sekali melihat Kau dapat menciptakan makhluk sekeras kepala itu dalam tubuh yang kelihatan begitu rapuh."

**XXX**

"Halo, bisakah aku mendapat tiket ke London untuk penerbangan hari ini juga?" dan untuk kesekian kalinya, wajah Ciel berubah kecut. Kali ini tak ada kata-kata 'terima kasih' saat mengakhiri teleponnya. Hanya ada sebuah bantingan kasar pada gagang telepon tak berdosa.

"Argh! Apa hari ini semua orang California pergi ke London?" geramnya frustrasi.

Ya, sejak tadi dia mencoba mencari maskapai penerbangan atau travel agen yang menjual tiket pesawat ke London hari ini juga. Sayangnya, ke tujuh nomor yang dia hubungi menyatakan bahwa tiket ke London untuk hari ini sudah habis di-_booking_.

_TOK! TOK!_

Ciel menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Kepala pirang Lizzie menyembul dari baliknya. Pintu itu memang tak ditutup dengan rapat, tadi.

"Ciel? Apa aku mengganggu? Boleh masuk?" tanya gadis itu dengan raut cemas. Dia tak dapat menyembunyikan kelegaan di wajahnya ketika Ciel mengangguk pelan.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu kamar sang tunangan. Dia berjalan pelan menghampiri si rambut kelabu yang duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di samping telepon hotel yang gagangnya menggelepar naas di lantai.

Lizzie menghenyakkan pantatnya di sebelah Ciel. Dia tampak ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan lantaran wajah tunangannya yang sekeras karang. Menandakan _mood_-nya yang benar-benar buruk.

"Ciel…," Lizzie memulai dengan lirihan pelan. Melihat Ciel tak bereaksi 'menakutkan', gadis itu pun melanjutkan.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi pagi. Tentang surat itu, maksudku. Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku membukanya tanpa seizinmu," katanya.

"Nyatanya tetap kau lakukan. Kau membuat segalanya berjalan menyebalkan!" jawaban sarkartis dari si safir membuat gadis _emerald_ itu menelan ludah. Walau takut, gadis itu tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku… aku tahu surat itu dari Sebastian. Aku melihat kalian bertengkar tadi," kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Lizzie membuat Ciel terhenyak. Dia menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan raut tak percaya.

"Apa kau harus selalu membuntutiku, ha?" ledaknya sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Teriakannya membuat Lizzie berjengit. Gadis itu menunduk dalam. Takut. Dia tak pernah melihat dan mendengar Ciel semarah ini.

"Kau membawa surat kosong itu dengan wajah marah. Kau pikir apa yang harus aku lakukan?" jawab Lizzie dengan suara nyaris menangis. Air yang menggenang di kedua zamrud itu membuat Ciel merasa sedikit bersalah. Barusan dia membentak gadis itu, lho!

Lagipula…

"_**Tentu saja. Karena itu kau harus menjaganya. Jangan membuatnya sedih apalagi menangis. Aku tak mau kau melakukannya."**_

…dia sudah berjanji pada sang ayah untuk tidak membuat gadis itu menangis, bukan?

Nyatanya sekarang…

"Liz… maafkan aku," lirih Ciel dengan suara merendah seiring turunnya kadar emosi dalam dadanya.

Lizzie mendongak, menatap pemuda yang -harusnya- kelak jadi suaminya. Tapi…

"Kau mencintai Sebastian?" tanya gadis itu dengan manik hijau berkilau. Ciel terbelalak dan membuang muka keluar balkon. Hal itu malah membuat Lizzie makin memaksa pemuda itu agar menatap ke arahnya. "Ciel… jawab aku!"

Akhirnya, _emerald_ yang memancarkan resah bersirobok dengan safir yang membeku.

"Aku sudah tak peduli padanya. Pengacau itu!" jawab Ciel. Dia kembali menghindari tatapan Lizzie. Saat dia mengatakan bahwa Sebastian 'pengacau', dia mengatakan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh dari hati. Pria itu tak hanya mengacaukan liburannya, dia juga mengacaukan hidupnya.

Namun ada sisi lain hatinya yang tak ingin mempersalahkan Sebastian. Sisi hati yang hancur kala dia menyebut pria itu 'pengacau'.

"Ciel… kau tak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri hanya demi aku," lirih Lizzie. Hal itu membuat Ciel kembali menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau menolak Sebastian karena aku, iya kan? Karena status kita sebagai tunangan," lanjut Lizzie sambil menunduk. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan perasaan kepadaku karena… karena sebenarnya aku pun tidak mencintaimu. Aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

_Cerulean_ Ciel membola.

"Liz, kau ini bicara apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan raut syok. Bukannya dia merasa direndahkan karena kenyataan bahwa dia tak dicintai oleh tunangannya sendiri, tapi semua perlakuan Lizzie padanya selama ini kan…

"Kau tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku bersikap aneh terutama setelah ciuman pertama kita?" ujar si gadis yang kini mulai berani mendongak kembali. "Karena aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu seperti yang selama ini kupikirkan. Ciuman itu membuatku sadar kalau aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai… sebagai…"

Lizzie melemparkan pandangannya ke bufet.

"…adik," lanjutnya. Ciel berjongkok di hadapan Lizzie, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua belah pipi gadis blonde tunangannya itu, dan menatap lurus ke manik hijau yang berenang bimbang di hadapannya.

"Liz, kau serius?" tanyanya sambil mencoba mencari kebohongan di wajah gadisnya. Tak menjawab, Lizzie malah melakukan hal yang sama pada Ciel.

"Dengar, Ciel! Kau tahu kan kalau selama ini aku selalu bersikap protektif padamu? Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Aku melakukannya karena menganggapmu sebagai adikku yang manis," Ciel terdiam.

"Sebagai seorang kakak, tentu aku ingin melihat adikku, kau, bahagia, bukan? Karena itu kumohon… kumohon jangan bohongi dirimu lagi," ujar Lizzie sambil mengusap helaian kelabu Ciel dengan sayang.

Lizzie memang lebih tua setahun dari Ciel.

Mereka ditunangkan sebelum mereka dilahirkan, ingat? Mereka bertunangan atas angan kedua pasang orang tua mereka. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang lebih dulu akan dilahirkan. Perjanjian antara pasangan Middleford dan Phantomhive hanya berbunyi jika 'kau punya anak perempuan dan aku laki-laki atau sebaliknya'.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kau… mencintai Sebastian? Jawab yang jujur!" pinta Lizzie. Ciel menatap gadis pirang yang menatapnya dengan sabar. Lizzie benar-benar kelihatan seperti seorang kakak yang dewasa. Ciel membuang muka.

"Aku…," Ciel menghentikan ucapannya dan terdiam. Lizzie menunggu dengan sabar. "Hah! Kau tahu, Liz? Ini percuma! Dia pasti membenciku setelah semua yang kulakukan dan ucapkan. _Please_, berhentilah mendesakku tentang dirinya!"

"Itu bukan jawaban. Aku hanya butuh 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'," tegas Lizzie. Ciel menarik napas panjang dan akhirnya menjawab dengan berat hati.

"Ya. Aku mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu katakan kalau kau mencintainya, Ciel! Datanglah ke karang saat _sunset_ nanti!" dorong Lizzie lagi. Ciel menggeleng dengan wajah nelangsa.

"Tidak! Dia pasti membenciku! Lagipula… aku juga tak mau menarik kata-kataku sendiri! Kau juga dengar bahwa aku menolak untuk datang, bukan? Bibi Angelina bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu aku mencintai seorang pria," jawab Ciel, bertahan dengan desisinya.

"Kalau dia membencimu, kenapa dia masih berharap kau datang? Kau pun tahu kalau Sebastian tidak dan tak mungkin benci dirimu, kan? Aku dengar semuanya, Ciel!" seru Lizzie dengan suara mengeras sambil menghadapkan wajah sang _cerulean_ kepadanya. Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika melihat mata Lizzie yang sejak awal sudah tergenang tak lagi sanggup menahan bendungan air matanya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh! Kau lebih mementingkan harga dirimu ketimbang perasaanmu sendiri? Kenapa harus membohongi diri? Orang yang kau cintai, juga mencintaimu dan menerima dirimu apa adanya. Jangan mengabaikannya, Ciel! Aku tak mau kau menyesal. Kumohon… Aku yakin bibi akan mengerti kalau kita menjelaskannya baik-baik."

Lizzie menghapus air matanya yang membanjir dengan punggung tangan. Hal itu membuat Ciel dirundung rasa bersalah.

Ciel terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Lizzie memang benar, tapi… haruskah dia menelan ludahnya sendiri? Masihkah dia punya wajah untuk menemui Sebastian nanti sore?

Harga diri… atau cinta?

Apa yang harus dia pilih?

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku memikirkannya sendirian?"

**XXX**

Sebastian membiarkan sebagian tubuhnya terendam air laut. Dia menjajal posisi Ciel yang dilihatnya dua hari yang lalu dan ternyata… ini sangat menenangkan. Mirah delimanya memantulkan semburat jingga di cakrawala yang mengabu dan menangkap beberapa camar yang terbang untuk pulang.

Sebentar lagi hari gelap. Orang yang dia tunggu… datangkah? Atau… dia benar-benar tak akan datang sesuai ucapannya?

"Ciel…," lirihnya sambil memejamkan mata. Air asin yang semakin turun suhunya naik turun menjangkau punggungnya.

_PCAK!_

Kedua matanya membuka ketika mendengar percikan air di sampingnya. Matanya yang baru dimanja kegelapan hanya sanggup menangkap sebuah bayangan hitam berdiri menjulang di samping tubuhnya. Namun saat bayangan itu bertambah jelas, pria berambut hitam itu langsung bangkit duduk.

"Kau datang?" pekiknya dengan senyum cerah saat melihat bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Ciel.

Ciel hanya diam dan menunduk dalam.

Keheningan menerpa mereka. Hanya ada suara hempasan ombak nan lembut yang melatari mereka saat ini.

"Maaf," lirih si muda. Kata-katanya tak begitu jelas terdengar lantaran _timing_-nya nyaris bersamaan dengan bunyi ombak yang menabrak karang. Sebastian tersenyum lembut sebelum menarik lengan Ciel hingga anak itu terjatuh dalam pangkuannya.

"Se-Sebas…," Sebastian menyentuh belakang kepala kelabu Ciel dan merapatkannya di dadanya.

Posisinya yang memungkinkan untuk mendengar degup jantung Sebastian, membuat wajah si kelabu merona. Tak mencoba untuk lepas seperti biasanya, Ciel balas memeluk Sebastian, meloloskan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung berotot sang _lifeguard_. Matanya terpejam, menyesap wangi asin yang menempel di tubuh basah si _raven_.

"Maafkan aku, Sebastian! Ma-," ucapan Ciel terpotong ketika Sebastian membenamkan hidungnya di helaian sang _grayish_ sambil berbisik…

"Tak perlu. Aku tak perlu kata-kata maaf. Melihatmu datang untukku… itu sudah cukup."

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua seolah terkena kutukan batu. Tak ada yang bergeming. Tak ada yang berniat mengakhiri momen ini.

Ciel merasa lega luar biasa. Segala keraguan, ketakutan, kecemasan, dan semua perasaan mengganjal yang bahkan masih dia rasakan ketika sudah berdiri di samping Sebastian menguap sudah ketika pria itu melingkupinya dengan pelukan hangat. Rasa bersalahnya menguar bersamaan dengan bisikan sang _raven_ yang menolak permintaan maafnya dan itu membuatnya yakin bahwa apa yang dia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang benar.

Ya, keputusannya untuk membuang egonya dan datang ke sini adalah sesuatu yang paling dia syukuri saat ini.

"_I love you_…," lirih Ciel sambil memeluk Sebastian lebih kuat. Apa yang dia lakukan membuat Sebastian membelalakkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum lembut.

"_I love you sooooooo much_!" nada jawabannya membuat Ciel melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sebastian sambil merengut.

"Aku serius! Kau mengatakannya seperti orang main-main!" protesnya. Sebastian tersenyum tipis.

_My, my_! Benar, kan? Apa kubilang! Begitu mudah suasana di antara mereka mencair. Rasanya belum apa-apa mereka bakal bertengkar kembali.

Sebastian menangkap wajah Ciel yang mengerucut imut dan terasa begitu mungil di telapak tangannya. Merah dan biru kembali bertubrukan. Ciel menelan ludah. Mata lebih jujur daripada kata-kata dan dia tahu arti tatapan itu.

Hanya dengan melihat kedua _ruby_ berkabut jingga itu, Ciel tahu bahwa Sebastian sedang mengatakan…

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Kedua safir itu tertutup ketika sang _raven_ menawan bibir mungilnya dalam kecupan yang hangat nan lembut. Setitik bening menetes di kedua ekor matanya. Bukan karena sedih, namun karena bahagia. Bahagia saat mengingat satu persatu kenangan indahnya bersama Sebastian.

Hal-hal sederhana yang dilakukan pria itu untuknya dan sempat terlewat.

Ah, Sebastian memang pria yang paling mengerti dirinya dibanding siapapun dan Ciel… merasa sangat beruntung telah menemukannya.

Yah… cinta memang tak harus selalu diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Hal-hal baik dan sederhana yang dilakukan seseorang untuk kita, bukankah itulah 'cinta' yang sesungguhnya jika kau menyadarinya?

Ternyata, tak hanya langit senja dan gelombang laut rendah yang menjadi saksi dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih di pinggir pantai tersebut.

"Hah… begini ya rasanya patah hati?" desah seorang gadis bermata zamrud yang menyaksikan kedua pemuda itu di kejauhan. Tak lama dia tersenyum.

"Ternyata tak terlalu sakit. Kau benar! Aku merasa lebih lega saat merelakannya," gadis itu, Lizzie, menoleh ke arah pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sementara itu, si pria berambut coklat yang tak lain adalah Ronald, hanya menjawab dengan senyum.

"Kau benar nggak apa-apa? Aku hanya cerita tentang mereka, kan? Aku tak memaksamu melakukan ini, lho!" ujar Ronald.

"Tak usah khawatir! Ciel sudah menemukan cintanya, suatu saat aku juga...," Lizzie menghentikan ucapannya. Senyumnya memudar. Bening merebak memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Hm... jangan nangis! Daripada sedih, yuk kutraktir!" Ronald menepuk kepala Lizzie dan menarik gadis itu merapat pada dirinya, pergi meninggalkan pantai. Walaupun sempat terkejut, toh akhirnya Lizzie tak menolak ajakan tersebut.

**XXX**

"Jadi… besok kau benar-benar akan pulang?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan mungil pemuda yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Aku punya kehidupan di London. Aku juga tak tahu kapan akan kembali ke sini," jawab Ciel yang lebih memilih fokus memerhatikan langit kelam di atas mereka. Beberapa bintang mengintip dan mengerling genit ke arah mereka. Entah kemana perginya sang bulan.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Keduanya berbaring di atas pasir, merendam tubuh mereka di air laut pasang, dan saling bergenggaman tangan. Walau begitu, ketenangan yang mereka dapat dengan melakukan semua hal di atas sama sekali tak bisa merubah kenyataan bahwa besok mereka akan berpisah.

Ironis.

Di saat mereka bersatu, mereka malah harus berpisah.

Walau begitu, Ciel tak ingin menyesali keputusannya untuk membalas cinta Sebastian yang _notabene_, membuatnya merasa lebih berat untuk berpisah dengan sang _raven_.

Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa "cinta akan menemukan jalannya"?

Sebastian mengangkat genggaman tangannya dan menempelkan punggung tangan Ciel di bibirnya. Mengecupnya singkat. Setelah itu dia bangkit duduk dan menunduk ke arah Ciel dengan bertumpu pada tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Ah, bukan! Aku akan berusaha dan bekerja keras di sini agar nanti bisa jadi orang yang layak untukmu. Lalu… aku akan pulang ke London dan menemuimu sebagai seseorang yang setimbang," ujarnya sambil menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan milik Ciel.

"Aku mengucapkan janji itu di sini. Kuharap ayah dan ibumu mendengar dan merestui kita," lanjutnya.

Si muda menatap pria itu dan tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang bebas meraih pipi pucat Sebastian dan mengelusnya singkat.

"Apapun kau, kau jauh lebih layak untukku daripada yang kau pikir. Pasti Ayah dan Ibu juga berpikir hal yang sama tentangmu," mendengar jawaban si kelabu, si _raven_ membelalak kemudian kembali tersenyum lembut.

Melihat itu, Ciel mengalihkan wajah meronanya dari Sebastian dan berujar, "Jangan geer, kau!"

Sebastian terkekeh geli sambil menghadapkan wajah si kelabu ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu inilah dirimu yang asli," ujarnya sebelum merunduk dan kembali memulai ciuman sesi kedua mereka.

Kedua orang itu bahkan tak memedulikan debur ombak yang mulai turun naik ke pantai dan merendam tubuh mereka.

Yah… adakah hal yang lebih romantis ketimbang _French Kiss_ sambil berendam di air laut pasang, disaksikan langit kelam penuh gemintang, karang, pasir, dan nyiur melambai?

Oh, aku tak berani jamin bahwa itu yang paling romantis, tapi siapapun pasti setuju kalau kukatakan bahwa itu adalah ciuman yang sangat…

Basah.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Menurut sy,hal paling romantis disini ini adalah saat Sebastian mendoakan orang tua Ciel. Bayangin deh ada ce/co yg melakukan itu untuk kalian! So sweet banget nggak,sih?

**Readers**:Gak ada yg nanya!**_*PLAKK*_**

Well,sebenarnya sy mau apdet fic ini setelah publish Not Asrama,tapi ga jadi. Sy musti nginep beberapa malam di RS(J) krn penyakit lama sy bersemi kembali. Itu membuat sy menghilang sejenak dari dunia nyata*?*,dunia maya,dan dunia seluler. Ah…damainya hidup...

**Readers**:Gak ada yg nanya,nekooooo!_***BUAGH***_

**_~~Innocent MODE~~_**

Jadi gomen klo apdetnya lama. Tapi sepertinya untuk kedepan sy bakal kembali ke kebiasaan apdet sy yg lama,deh! Satu/dua minggu sekali karena beberapa alasan.*dari dulu juga udah semau2nya*

Oh,iya! Senin besok sy harus ikut UTS susulan. Doakan sy,ya!*et dah,curcol lagi!*

Rasanya ini yg buat omongan sy dari tadi error. Susulan kan klo nggak bisa, nggak bisa nanya,guys! HAHAHAHA!

Ya sudahlah! Sy cuma mau bilang kalau next bakal jadi LAST CHAP dan…

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG UDAH BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!**

**PS:**Sy sedikit keder sama tampilan baru FFn******_*noraks*_**  



	9. Mr Sucks

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**FP,**Debby Phantomhive**,gia,**Minnie Seongmin**,Furansu Yumeko,**manusia semelekete**,Yori Fujisaki,**kohara matsumoto**,resharave,**Arashiyama Misaki**,reiyu chan,**Aryana Eusebio**,Vi Ether Muneca,**AraAra Siluman Katak**,LuLu-chan,**Nana Versailles Scandal**,Putri Luna,**Kuroschiffer Phantomcr**,Moussy Phantomhive,**Shigure Haruki**,gabyucchiP**

**Thanks for your read and reviews,Guys!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**2 bulan kemudian**

_BRAK!_

Pintu pondok yang dibuka dengan cara heboh membuat empat pasang mata menoleh ke pintu berbarengan. Tidak biasanya ada tsunami pagi-pagi begini.

_Well_, mereka memang tak mendapati tsunami muncul di muka pintu. Hanya ada seorang tersangka calon perusak pintu berkepala hitam yang berdiri di tengahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tak lama dia mengibas-ngibaskan kertas di tangannya sambil berujar, "Hei, teman-teman! Lihat! Aku diterima!"

**CHAPTER 9**

**MR. SUCKS  
**

**XXX**

Sebastian Michaelis, 22 tahun. Selama ini kita mengenalnya sebagai seorang penjaga pantai seksi nan berdedikasi yang mengingatkan siapapun pada tokoh Mitch Buchannon dalam serial _Baywatch_. Lagipula, bentuk tubuh Sebastian mendukung sekali untuk disejajarkan dengan David Hasselhoff kala itu.

Ah, sudahlah! Aku tak akan membahas itu. Menonton _Baywatch_ pun aku tak pernah!

Lulus _high school_, Sebastian tak melanjutkan pendidikannya ke bangku universitas. Dia menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _lifeguard_ yang -err- lebih banyak senang-senangnya. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaan 'surga' ini, tapi masalahnya dia sudah berjanji.

Ya, dia punya janji pada seseorang. Janji bahwa dia akan datang ke London sebagai seseorang yang layak bagi orang itu. Karena itu…

"Cie, Sebastian! Jadi juga kau kuliah?" Ronald merangkul Sebastian sambil melongok kertas yang ada di tangan rekannya tersebut.

Kertas itu adalah surat keterangan bahwa Sebastian dinyatakan lulus dalam seleksi masuk Universitas Newport dan akan memulai kelasnya pertengahan Oktober nanti. Betapa senangnya pemuda bermata _ruby_ tersebut ketika menemukan amplop surat itu di bawah pintunya tadi pagi. Seperti menemukan harta karun.

Sudah empat tahun kepalanya tidak diisi ilmu akademis, Kawan! Bisa lulus dari ujian masuk yang membuat kepalanya pening dua hari dua malam itu sangatlah melegakan.

Tiga rekan Sebastian yang lain, Bard, Soma, dan Maylene, ikut mengerubuti pemuda itu.

"Iya, dong! Nanti akan ada gelar BBA* di belakang namaku. Sebastian Michaelis, BBA," jawab si _raven_ dengan senyum cerah sambil mulai mengkhayalkan namanya yang bergelar.

"Berarti kau jadi berhenti akhir bulan ini?" tanya Bard yang merupakan kapten pantai sambil memerhatikan anak buah kesayangannya itu.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kuliah pagi. Di sini tidak ada _shift_ malam. Aku tak mau jadi penjaga mercusuar! Haha!" kelakar Sebastian untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau tak ada kau, pasti sepi," kata-kata lirih dari Soma diamini oleh Maylene. Sebastian langsung terdiam.

Kalau boleh jujur, yang paling membuatnya berat meninggalkan pekerjaan ini adalah teman-temannya. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagi Sebastian. Empat tahun mengabdi di pantai Newport tak pernah menjadi suatu beban di pundak pemuda itu karena suasana kerja yang menyenangkan.

Jadi _lifeguard_ itu bukannya kerja! Itu piknik!

Dia menerima pekerjaan _shift _sore di South Paradiso dengan sedikit pahit. Kenapa? Jawabannya sederhana saja. Karena dia akan menjadi anak buah William si manajer kelimis dan dikejar-kejar Grell setiap hari. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Meskipun tawaran kerja di restoran lain -sebagai pelayan tentu- sudah mengantri, sejauh ini South Paradiso lah yang honornya paling menutupi biaya kuliahnya.

"Ah, aku kan tidak pergi kemana-mana. Rumahku masih di ujung jalan sana. Aku juga pasti main ke sini kalau tidak ada kuliah," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Iya! Tak perlu terlalu melankolis, deh May! Kita sedihnya empat tahun lagi saja! Kalau Sebastian sudah lulus dan pergi ke London! Ya, nggak Sebs?" ujar Ronald sambil mencubit pipi Sebastian.

Tak marah, Sebastian malah jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku belum memberi tahu dia! Awas!" Sebastian keluar dari kerumunan dan berjalan menuju komputer yang ada di sana.

"Ha~~h… bocah London-nya, ya?" kata Bard. Komentar beruntun dari teman-teman lainnya atas pernyataan tersebut sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sebastian yang kini tengah serius menunggu layar awal _Yahoo_ berganti menjadi halaman depan _email_-nya.

Bocah London yang dimaksud, tentu saja Ciel.

Semua rekan Sebastian tahu Ciel.

Bocah itu memberi dampak yang sangat besar pada Sebastian. Seperti _global warming_ pada kutub utara. Tapi bukan dalam hal buruk tentunya.

Ciel membuat Sebastian bersemangat merubah namanya menjadi Sebastian Michaelis, BBA. Membuat si rambut hitam yang selama ini hanya tahu senang-senang mulai berpikir kembali untuk belajar dan melanjutkan pendidikan ke bangku kuliah.

Apa yang dibutuhkan untuk kuliah?

Tepat! Uang.

Itu membuat Sebastian harus berpikir ulang untuk menghabiskan uangnya di meja bar. Mulai sekarang dia akan menghabiskan uangnya di meja loket administrasi. Yang satu ini agak membuat Ronald keriting otak. Bagaimana pun Sebastian kan sering mentraktirnya minum!

Lalu… meskipun nyatanya Ciel tidak memijak tanah Columbus seinchi pun, dia sanggup mengikat Sebastian untuk tidak bersenang-senang di bawah payung cewek-cewek centil berbikini atau melirik cowok manis manapun.

Ck, ck, ck!

Semua orang yang kenal Sebastian kompak menjuluki Ciel sebagai sosok yang sangat FENOMENAL!

Yang paling menakjubkan, kini Sebastian memiliki cita-cita. Cita-citanya… _well_, selain menikahi Ciel tentu, adalah menjadi seorang pebisnis. Agak jauh dari hobinya yang sekarang memang, tapi setidaknya nilai ekonominya di _high school_ tak separah kimia atau sejarah.

Bisnis apa… hm… mungkin bisa dipikirkan sambil menjadi bankir. Membuka bisnis kan butuh modal, Kawan! Kerja dulu, lah!

Cari modal…

Yah… itu masih terlalu jauh untuk dipikirkan.

Baru dua bulan Sebastian ditinggal oleh Ciel, otaknya bekerja bagai gir mesin. Melanglang buana ke masa depan yang cerah bersama pemuda pujaannya.

Tapi kini dia sedikit kecewa. Lagi-lagi _inbox email_-nya kosong.

Sebastian dan Ciel kompak memilih _email_ dan _Messenger_ sebagai media untuk berkomunikasi. Selama ini pertukaran kabar di antara mereka berjalan mulus-mulus saja. Namun sudah seminggu ini Ciel tak membalas _email_-nya dan tak muncul di _room chat_ manapun.

Membuat Sebastian galau.

Dia tak tahu harus menghubungi Ciel lewat mana lagi. Dia pernah menanyakan nomor ponsel yang bisa dihubungi, tapi Ciel tak memberi.

Saat itu Sebastian sama sekali tak curiga, tapi sekarang…

Apa Ciel berniat meninggalkannya dan menghilang tanpa jejak?

Sebastian langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak mungkin! Tak mungkin Ciel begitu! Bukankah dia yang paling mendukung saat Sebastian mengungkapkan niatnya untuk kuliah? Bukankah dia bilang akan menunggu Sebastian hingga lulus?

Akhirnya dia membuka lembar pesan baru dan mulai mengetik walau dengan sedikit berat hati. Berat hati karena takut tak dibalas seperti _email-email_ sebelumnya.

Isinya simpel saja.

_Ciel, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku diterima di Universitas Newport. Kau… kuliah di mana?_

Setelah itu, mirah delimanya memantulkan tulisan '_Email_ Terkirim' dengan tatapan hampa.

**XXX**

"Sebastian! Sebastian!"

Suara cempreng Soma membuat Sebastian dan Ronald yang tengah duduk-duduk santai di menara pengawas melihat ke bawah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyingkirkan teropongnya.

"Ada yang mencarimu! Seorang wanita! Namanya… namanya… Aduh, siapa tadi ya?" kata Soma sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya. "Ah! Aku lupa! Pokoknya dia menunggumu di pondok kita! Sudah, ya! Dadah!"

Begitu Soma kabur, Sebastian dan Ronald saling bertukar pandangan.

"Wanita?" tanya si _raven_ heran. Si rambut coklat mengangkat bahu.

"Coba ingat-ingat! Jangan-jangan kau menghamili anak orang!" jawabnya asal dan lihat bagaimana dia berakhir. Benjol tingkat tiga di ubun-ubunnya.

"Dasar! Padahal aku serius!" ujar Sebastian sambil menuruni tangga menara.

"JAHAT KAU, SEBS!" protes Ronald sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"SINTING KAU, RON!" balas Sebastian.

**XXX**

Kini Sebastian tahu siapa wanita yang mencarinya. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah… kenapa wanita ini mencarinya? Seingatnya dia tak pernah melamar pekerjaan di Funtom atau berurusan dengan perusahaan coklat dan gula-gula raksasa itu, deh!

Lalu… kenapa saat ini eselon tertinggi perusahaan itu berdiri di hadapannya?

Ya, wanita berambut merah, berlipstik merah, dan berpakaian merah yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir di hadapan Sebastian adalah Nyonya Angelina Durless, CEO Funtom Company. Kedua mata merahnya hanya mengikuti sosok merah itu dengan tanda tanya besar bertebaran di sana.

"Jadi… kau yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis?" tanya Angelina yang akhirnya berhenti membuat Sebastian juling.

"Ya. Benar," jawab Sebastian. Dia tetap menjaga nada suaranya setenang mungkin di bawah determinasi Angelina yang memelototinya seolah dirinya seorang pengutil.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya wanita merah itu lagi.

"Ya. Saya tahu siapa Anda. Justru karena itu saya heran kenapa Anda ingin bertemu dengan sa-," ucapan Sebastian dipotong.

"Cukup! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjawab sebegitu panjang? Jadi… itu artinya kau tidak tahu kenapa aku dan kau ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan menyelidik. Membuat Sebastian semakin bingung. Tapi dia tak mau menunjukkannya dan tetap bersikap tenang.

"Seperti yang saya bilang… saya tidak tahu," jawab pemuda itu sambil membalas tatapan Angelina dengan pandangan lurus. "Maaf, Nyonya. Saya sedang ada di jam kerja. Bisakah Anda bicara langsung ke inti masalahnya saja?"

"Kau bicara seperti itu padaku padahal kau tahu siapa aku? Kurang ajar betul!" ujar Angelina dengan nada merendahkan. "Berani sekali penjaga pantai rendahan sepertimu menyuruhku bicara!"

Ucapan penuh cemooh Angelina membuat Sebastian agak emosi. Dia bangkit dari kursinya, mengepalkan tangan, namun tetap berusaha berkepala dingin.

"Anda mungkin pengusaha terkenal abad ini, Nyonya! Saya sudah berusaha sopan tapi Anda malah seenaknya menghina pekerjaan saya. Anda perlu menggarisbawahi sesuatu. Saya bukan bawahan Anda yang bisa Anda intimidasi. Di sini kita seimbang. Anda bukan bos saya dan saya tidak perlu merasa lebih rendah dari Anda."

Kedua mata Angelina membulat. Tak lama senyum sinis terbentuk di kedua bibirnya.

"Hm… baiklah! Jadi… kau sama sekali tak tahu kenapa aku ada di sini?" suara Angelina yang melunak membuat Sebastian kembali duduk di kursinya. Namun dia tetap tak suka dengan cara wanita itu melihatnya.

Pemuda berambut _jet black_ itu menggeleng.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Anda kenal Ciel?" malah Sebastian yang balik bertanya. Mata Angelina menyipit.

"Ciel Phantomhive itu keponakanku!"

"A-APAAAA?" pekik Sebastian seperti seorang _lady_ tua yang mendapati gaunnya kemasukan kecoa. Dia menatap Angelina dengan mulut ternganga. "Ja-jadi… Ciel…"

"Ya! Dia keponakanku. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Phantomhive yang artinya… pemilik sah dari Funtom."

Begitu mendengar penjelasan Angelina, ruh Sebastian seolah tercerabut dari raganya. Selama ini dia sudah tahu kalau Ciel itu anak orang kaya, tapi sama sekali tak dia sangka kalau anak itu lebih 'kaya' dari yang dia kira. Kalau ditanya pun, Ciel hanya menjawab bahwa saat ini dia tinggal dengan bibinya.

Yah… itu tidak salah, sih, tapi…

Pemilik Funtom? Kedudukan anak itu sama dengan Donald Trump dan Christopher Gardner, Kawan! Pemilik usaha. _Businessman_.

Tadi… di _email_ dia bertanya Ciel akan kuliah di mana, kan?

Ciel mungkin akan menjawab, 'Aku tak butuh kuliah. Aku sudah kaya dan jadi bos.'

Jangan-jangan… karena itu juga Ciel berhenti membalas _email-email_-nya.

"Saat pulang liburan dari sini, Ciel dan Lizzie, kurasa kau sudah kenal juga dengan gadis malang itu, mereka memutuskan pertunangan mereka yang sudah berjalan sebelum mereka lahir. Ciel bilang dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Kau.

"Sebagai seorang bibi, tentu aku agak kacau saat mengetahui keponakanku mencintai seorang pria. Meskipun agak berat, aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi yang membuatku lebih kacau dan sulit menerima adalah… kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada seorang… seorang… _well,_ _lifeguard _sepertimu?"

Sebastian jadi lega. Ternyata Ciel memang mencintainya. Berarti… mungkin Ciel tak membalas _email_-nya karena larangan bibinya.

"Kalian itu seperti langit dan bumi. Kau harusnya sadar, itu! Aku datang kemari untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa… KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK PANTAS UNTUK KEPONAKANKU. _Well_, aku juga tak suka caramu membantahku.

"Tadinya kupikir kau mendekati Ciel karena kau menginginkan hartanya. Tapi kelihatannya kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa dia? Karena itu bicara padamu akan jadi hal yang mudah. Sekarang… kau sudah tahu kalau Ciel itu pemuda _high class_ yang tak mungkin kau raih, jadi… tinggalkan dia! Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang cukup tahu diri."

Sebastian terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Angelina. Kata-kata itu sangat menohok.

Seringai puas terpajang di bibir mencolok Angelina saat melihat pemuda _raven_ itu terdiam dan menunduk. Namun dia terhenyak saat melihat Sebastian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangnya dengan mantap.

"Aku dan Ciel saling mencintai. Itu yang paling penting. Saya menerima apapun dia dan saya yakin begitu juga sebaliknya!

"Jika menurut Anda saya tidak pantas untuknya, saya akan bekerja keras supaya saya bisa menjadi orang yang layak di mata Anda meskipun saya tahu itu tak penting. Tapi saya menghargai Anda, Nyonya! Karena itu saya janjikan saya akan muncul di hadapan Anda suatu hari nanti sebagai orang yang pantas bersanding dengan Ciel sesuai kriteria Anda!"

Mata Angelina kembali menyipit. Gurat-gurat kesal tak dapat dia sembunyikan dari wajah cantiknya. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Sebastian dan mencengkeram pundak pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Kau sudah membantahku dua kali, bocah! Kau pikir dirimu itu apa, hah?" geramnya sambil mendelik marah. Dengan berani, Sebastian menatap lurus ke mata wanita itu.

"Saya manusia. Sama seperti Anda, Ciel, bahkan Obama," jawabnya mantap dan sedikit menggeram. Dia sudah siap jika Angelina mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, tapi…

"HAHAHAHA!" kedua alis Sebastian bertaut ketika melihat wanita itu terbahak sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Hahaha! Aku suka kau! Aku suka kau, Nak!" katanya. Sebastian tercengang. Cepat sekali wanita itu berubah pikiran.

"Ma-maksud Anda?" tanya Sebastian, masih sibuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan wanita itu lakukan.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku menyukai prinsipmu," wanita itu kembali ke tempatnya semula berdiri dan meraih tas cangking yang dia letakkan di meja besar di belakangnya. Dia berdiri dengan gaya elegan dan menatap Sebastian.

"Aku tunggu janjimu. Aku tunggu janjimu untuk datang ke hadapanku sebagai orang yang layak. Yah… meskipun bagiku kau sudah lebih dari sekedar layak."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Angelina keluar begitu saja dari ruangan tempat mereka bicara. Meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih bingung. Tak lama, setelah sadar sepenuhnya, pemuda itu tersenyum dan berteriak gembira.

"YIPPIII! Aku direstui!"

**XXX**

Malam harinya, diadakan pesta perayaan untuk Sebastian. Yah… bukan perayaan macam-macam sih… Hanya bakar ikan dan _barbeque_ di pinggir laut. Yang asyik, semuanya berkumpul. Agni, Bard, Soma, Maylene, dan teman-teman mereka di Noah's Ark yang kini meramaikan pesta itu dengan nyanyian mereka.

"Selamat untuk Sebastian yang sudah layak disebut MAHASISWA!" pekik Soma lebay.

"Haha! Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" Sebastian membungkuk sopan pada teman-temannya. "Terima kasih juga buat kawan-kawan Noah's Ark yang bersedia datang."

"HUUU! Kau itu! Seperti bicara dengan orang lain saja!" kata Dagger sambil terkikik.

"Iya! Kau sendiri kan juga tahu kalau setiap malam Jumat kami senggang!" seru Beast.

"Haha! Iya, ya! Tapi… mana Ronald?" tanya Sebastian sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Semua orang ikut celingak-celinguk mencari sosok _lifeguard_ slengekan berambut coklat itu. Tapi dia memang tak ada di mana-mana. "Aih! Padahal dia bagian paling penting!"

"HALO SEMUANYAAAAA! Rindu padaku, ya?" tiba-tiba saja Ronald muncul di belakang Sebastian. Sorakan menyambut kedatangannya. Baru saja si _raven_ mau menjitak kepalanya, kedua _ruby_-nya membola begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakang Ronald.

"Hm… Sebastian kehilangan kata-kata…," ledek Ronald sambil menyingkir dari posisinya yang menghalangi kedua orang itu. Tapi dia menyingkir bukan untuk membuat kedua orang itu tenang, melainkan…

"Teman-teman! Kenalkan! Ini lho, yang namanya Ciel!"

Kontan saja semuanya kompak menyapa remaja berambut kelabu yang tadi datang bersama Ronald. Mereka memang pernah melihat Ciel, tapi yang pernah bicara secara langsung padanya hanya Ronald dan Agni saja, kan?

Ciel membalas sapaan mereka sambil melambai dan tersenyum manis.

"Halo semuanya! Salam kenal!"

"Kyaaa! Manisnya!" komen Maylene.

"Wah… pantas Sebastian klepek-klepek."

"Iyalah! Imut begitu!"

Akhirnya telinga Sebastian yang sudah merah karena mendengar komentar teman-temannya tentang -ehem- pacarnya, membuatnya berteriak.

"SUDAH DIAM!" semuanya langsung bungkam. Sambil menahan senyum, tentu.

Sebastian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat berjalan mendekati Ciel dan senyum-senyum salah tingkah.

"Kau… di sini?" tanyanya dengan _gesture_ canggung yang aneh. Ciel sungguh tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihatnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat pria itu bersikap begitu canggung. Biasanya kurang ajar dan seenaknya, kan?

"Ini perayaan buat Ciel juga, lho! Dia juga kuliah di Newport. Iya, kan Ciel?" lagi-lagi Ronald muncul di antara mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi Sebastian tidak protes. Dia justru _surprise_.

"Ha? Jadi kau…," Sebastian menggantung ucapannya dan teringat pada pemikirannya tadi siang. "…benar-benar perlu kuliah, ya?"

Ciel mengernyitkan alis.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja."

"Satu kampus nih, ye…," goda Ronald dan diikuti oleh 'cie' yang panjang dari semua orang.

"Iih! Kalian ini! Puas kalian menggodaku, ha?" protes Sebastian. Namun perhatiannya dan semua orang langsung beralih ke sosok termuda di antara mereka.

"Hahaha!" Ciel tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Haha! Akhirnya! Bisa juga aku melihat Sebastian mati kutu diledek orang!"

Wajah Sebastian memerah. Kena juga dia! Selama ini kan dia terus yang meledek Ciel!

Karma… karma…

"Sudah, ah! Kalian mengganggu, deh! Yuk, Ciel!" Sebastian menggandeng tangan Ciel dan menyeret pemuda itu pergi bersamanya. Malas jika harus diledek teman-temannya di hadapan Ciel. Mau dikemanakan mukanya yang memiliki predikat 'Orang menyebalkan' di mata Ciel?

Mereka pun berakhir di rumah sang _raven_.

"Hei! Mereka kan membuat pesta untukmu! Kok malah ditinggal?" tanya Ciel sambil menerima kaleng soda yang diulurkan Sebastian. Sementara dirinya membuka kaleng bir dan duduk di samping Ciel.

"Biarkan saja! Hm… kok kau tidak bilang kalau mau ke sini?" tanya Sebastian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kejutan. Tidak boleh?"

"Termasuk bibimu? Itu juga kejutan?" Ciel tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Sebastian yang aneh.

"Hihihi! Iya. Dia mau bertemu denganmu, katanya. Tadi sih dia bilang kalau aku tak salah pilih."

"Iya, dong! Siapa dulu!" jawab Sebastian bangga. Tingkahnya dihadiahi geplakan kepala oleh si manis bermata safir yang -err- tetap saja galak.

"Aw! Sakit tahu!" protes Sebastian sambil mengusap kepalanya. Tak lama dia kembali berwajah serius dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau tak membalas _email-email_-ku?"

Baru saja Ciel hendak menjawab, "Kejutan? Ya, ya, ya!"

_PLAK!_

"Ngapain kau nanya kalau akhirnya menjawab sendiri, bodoh!"

"Iyuh! Kau ini galak banget, sih!" Sebastian mengusap pipinya yang jadi korban tamparan kali ini.

"Biar, wee!" Ciel menjulurkan lidah. Sebastian tersenyum dan mengacak rambut kelabu Ciel.

Ah… betapa Sebastian merindukan kelembutannya…

"Hei, kalau kau kuliah di Newport, berarti…," Sebastian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau akan tinggal di sini?"

"Ya… begitulah. Tapi aku tinggal di asrama kampus. Ini pun harus mati-matian merayu bibiku karena aku harus meninggalkan bisnis sementara waktu. Mungkin tahun depan Funtom akan buka cab-"

"Ah! Sudah-sudah! Jangan bicarakan bisnis!" potong Sebastian saat kekasihnya mulai melantur ke masalah perluasan jaringan bisnisnya. "Yang penting… kita bisa ketemu setiap hari, dong! Ya, Tuhan! Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

"Berlebihan, kau!" Ciel tersenyum geli sambil mencubit pipi Sebastian dengan gemas.

"Kau orang kaya. Kenapa tak sekalian pilih kampus bagus? Harvard, Carnegie, atau Berkeley yang masih di California, begitu?" tanya Sebastian yang kini menangkap tangan mungil Ciel dari pipinya. Ciel menghindari tatapan Sebastian yang tampak serius kini.

"Um… soalnya di _email_-mu kan kau bilang mau kuliah di Newport," jawab pemuda itu dengan sedikit malu.

"Kau mengikutiku? Mau sama-sama terus denganku, ya?" goda Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk sejenak sebelum kembali menghadiahi pria itu dengan tamparan.

"Ya, Tuhan… aku bisa babak belur ini, sih!"

"Berhentilah menggodaku!" protes Ciel. Sebastian terkikik geli sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke leher si muda. Sedetik saja, Ciel telah jatuh di pelukan sang _jellyfish_.

Pemuda itu tak mencoba untuk lepas. Sejujurnya, dia juga merindukan ini. Rindu memeluk Sebastian. Karena itu dia malah melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang si penjaga pantai. Membuat yang dipeluk terhenyak sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan membelai helain rambut pemuda dalam pelukannya.

"Kau pasti juga ambil jurusan bisnis, kan? Kau kan penerus Funtom," Sebastian melanjutkan ucapannya ketika merasakan anggukan Ciel di dadanya. "Itu artinya… kita benar-benar satu kampus. Ah… untung aku memilih bisnis."

Ciel mendongak sejenak. _Cerulean-_nya menatap _ruby_ Sebastian sebelum mengatakan…

"Sebenarnya aku ikut program Magister. Selama ini aku _homeschool_ dan sudah mendapat ijazah _Bachelor_," jawabnya dengan nada datar. Kening Sebastian berkerut.

"Kau bercanda?" tapi saat biru itu membalas tatapan herannya dengan serius, Sebastian ternganga. "Tunggu! Kau 17 dan aku 22. Kok terbalik, sih?"

Ciel kembali terkekeh. Namun dia berhenti ketika Sebastian menangkap dagunya.

"Wah… itu artinya aku bakal mengencani senior, dong! Sepertinya asyik!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sebastian melumat bibir mungil kekasih yang dua bulan ini tak bisa dia sentuh. Ciel pun menerima 'serangan dadakan' itu dengan senang hati.

Ciuman yang cukup panas menghasilkan segaris bening _saliva_ yang menggantung di antara kedua bibir mereka. Keduanya terengah dengan wajah memerah lantaran asupan oksigen di dada mereka menipis.

Sebastian yang lebih dulu pulih, kembali mengangkat dagu Ciel. Sambil memandangi pemuda yang paling dia cintai, dia berkata…

"Ciel, kau tahu? Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, ada satu hal yang tak tahan ingin kulakukan."

Melihat wajah Sebastian yang mulai -mesum- aneh, Ciel bertanya sambil menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Apa?"

**XXX**

"Ngg… ah! Sebas… tian! Aku… a-ku sudah ti… dak kuat!"

"Sebentar lagi, _Sweety_… Sabar sedikit!"

"A-ku su…dah tidhak tahhan… argh!"

"Sabar. Tahan sebentar! Kau masih kuat, kok!"

"Ah, ce-phat, Sebas… Ce-phat lakukan! _Pleaseee_… benar-benar sudah tak kuaaaaat!"

"Hm… baiklah!"

Sebastian pun melakukan apa yang Ciel minta. Dia menyingkirkan benda yang sejak tadi mengganggu dan membuat mereka ribut. Ciel langsung bangkit duduk dari pembaringannya.

"Kau gila, ya? Kau mau membunuhku?" protesnya pada Sebastian sambil mengusap peluh yang mengucur di dahinya. Belum puas memrotes, dia kembali teriak-teriak sambil menunjuk benda yang disingkirkan Sebastian tadi.

"Tega-teganya kau membiarkanku mengangkat barbel 25 kilogram sendirian! Bagaimana kalau benda itu jatuh ke leherku dan aku mati?"

"Kau berlebihan, deh!" Sebastian yang sudah selesai meletakkan barbel itu kembali di tempatnya dan berjongkok di hadapan si kelabu. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak lembut rambut Ciel.

"Mana mungkin juga aku membiarkanmu mati? Bisa gila, aku!"

"Itu buktinya! Aku sudah hampir mati menahan beratnya dan kau tak mau mengangkatnya dariku. Aku tak mau mencoba angkat beban lagi, huh!" ambek Ciel kini.

"Yah… jangan ngambek, dong! Iya, deh… itu memang salahku. Habis… tanganmu itu kurus banget. Biar berotot sedikit…," Ciel yang sempat luluh untuk pengakuan kesalahan Sebastian di awal, kembali menggeplak kepala hitam itu.

"Iya… maaf. Biarpun tanganmu kurus seperti ranting aku tetap mencintaimu, kok!" goda Sebastian. Sengaja, tentu. Namun tulus.

Ciel menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan gemas, bersiap mencekik si _raven_ namun…

_KRUYUK! KRUYUK!_

Wajah pemuda imut itu merona ketika perutnya protes duluan.

"Haha! Yuk, kembali ke pantai! Mudah-mudahan mereka masih menyisakan makanan untuk kita," Sebastian berdiri dari posisinya yang sebelumnya berjongkok.

"Eh! Eh!" Ciel sedikit malu ketika Sebastian mengangkat tubuh mungilnya ala _bridal_. Namun dia melingkarkan tangannya dengan sukarela di leher kekar si _raven_.

"Ada untungnya juga sih kau kurus. Gampang ditenteng kemana-mana!" goda Sebastian sambil menjauhkan telinganya dari mulut si kecil yang sudah bisa dipastikan bakal meneriakkan…

"DASAR MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**CERITA TAMBAHAN**

Pemuda 23 tahun bermata hijau itu diam menatap lazuardi malam sambil menjulurkan kakinya ke air. Langit itu memang hitam, tapi entah kenapa dia bagai melihat cahaya mentari yang kuning cerah. Tak lama dia tersenyum skeptis menanggapi halusinasinya.

Saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Ciel, pemuda itu tercenung kembali.

Hah… benar-benar tidak seperti Ronald Knox.

**XXX**

**Flashback**

"_Dia titip salam untukmu," ujar Ciel yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ronald meliriknya sejenak sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian matanya kembali tertuju ke bawah, memerhatikan jalan setapak menuju pantai yang dia injak._

"_Beda denganku… kurasa ibunya tetap ngotot untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak bangsawan. Terakhir, dia menangis padaku karena ibunya memaksanya kencan dengan seorang pemuda bernama Alois Trancy. Yah… aku tahu dia anak orang terpandang," lanjut Ciel lagi._

"_Lalu… kenapa kau membicarakannya padaku? Aku kan tak ada hubungannya," jawab Ronald._

"_Hanya ingin cerita saja," jawaban mengambang Ciel justru membuat Ronald tercekat. "Aku menyayanginya dan berharap dia bersama orang yang dia cintai dan mencintainya sama seperti aku. Kau juga berpikir demikian, kan?"_

"_Aku masih tak tahu di mana kaitannya itu dengan diriku," jawab Ronald._

"_Begitu? Ya, sudah! Anggap saja aku sedang curhat," ujar Ciel sambil angkat bahu dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju pesta Sebastian._

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

"Kenapa harus menceritakan hal semacam itu padaku? Aku sudah tak mau tahu," ujar pemuda berambut coklat yang kini membaringkan diri di atas pasir.

"Dia mau menikah dengan siapapun aku tak mau tahu. Saat itu aku hanya ingin menghiburnya. Tak lebih tak kurang. Apa urusanku?" dia terus berceloteh sendiri sambil membolak-balik badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku bukan Sebastian yang bermimpi untuk tinggal di London. Aku tak mau jadi pekerja kantoran. Aku tak pernah ingin jadi pemuda kaya yang punya Posche. Hidup seperti ini juga sudah cukup! Sudah menyenangkan. Aku tak butuh semua kekayaan itu! Jatuh cinta pada orang kaya… juga merepotkan!"

Putusnya keras kepala. Tapi ketika kuning cerah itu kembali berkelebat di kepalanya…

Dia kembali berbaring lurus menatap langit.

"Bagus! Bahkan Orion pun terlihat pirang di mataku!" ujarnya saat melihat rasi bintang yang muncul jelas malam ini.

Akhirnya dia bangkit dari tidurnya. Memutuskan untuk pulang dengan hati kacau. Keceriaan di pesta perayaan Sebastian tadi jadi terasa seperti mimpi saja.

Dia menyisipkan kedua tangannya di kantung celana pendeknya dan kembali menatap langit.

"Hah… sepertinya musim semi nanti aku harus mendaftar kuliah."

**FIN**

**PS:** Gara2 ini sy jadi berpikir tuk bikin RonaldxLizzie dicerita ini dalam story sendiri,wkwkwk!

* * *

*****Judulnya harap diartikan 'Tuan Menyebalkan'#emangnyaapaanlagi?*PLAKK

***BBA**: Bachelor of Business Administration

Yey! Hari ini **Dallas Mavericks** akhirnya jadi juara **NBA**! Dirk Nowitzky jadi MVP! HOORAH! **LUV U, DIRK!**

Back to story.

Sebenarnya diawal sy mau bikin Lizzie jadi antagonis. Jadi ketika SebaCiel jadian, dia ngadu ke Angelina yg tdk merestui mereka. Cuma…malas ah! Sy gak tega Lizzie jahat dan sy udah malas sangat melanjutkan fic ini. Apalagi klo begitu ceritanya jadi nyinet-sangat #emangnya yg sekarang nggak?#Wkwkwk.

Karena itu…

SAYA SENEEEEEEEENG BANGET FIC YG SATU INI TAMAT!

Dibawah 10 chapter pula! Yah…meskipun ceritanya simpel,mudah2an menghibur.

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**Thanks tuk kebersamaannya selama ini.**

**My Ow!**


End file.
